


Extracurricular Activities

by xTotallyNotObsessedWithBLsx



Series: Extracurricular Activities [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Professor!Mew, Smut, Stripper!Gulf, Student!Gulf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 54,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTotallyNotObsessedWithBLsx/pseuds/xTotallyNotObsessedWithBLsx
Summary: All Gulf wants in life is to complete his bachelor degree, get a job, and help support his struggling parents. So when a local strip club offered him a job to help pay for his tuition, he jumps at the chance. What he didn't expect was to become the highest payed stripper at the club and be working every night. With his grades slipping, he thinks taking a class taught by a PhD student would be easy. Boy was he wrong. Mr. Suppasit quickly becomes the best and worst part of his day.Mew knew that by choosing to complete his PhD, he was going to need to teach a class to a bunch of bachelor-degree students. He expected rowdy lectures and overdue assignments. What he didn't expect was a certain Gulf Kanawut making his class as frustrating as it is exciting. When his mind refuses to stop thinking about a certain student, Mew allows his friend to buy him a lap dance from the best stripper in Bangkok.That fateful night at the strip club is going to permanently blur the line between professor and student. Becoming addicted to each other, this semester is going to be more than just Advanced Calculus for Mew and Gulf. They're going to need to do some Extracurricular Activities in order to figure out their relationship.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Extracurricular Activities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026724
Comments: 259
Kudos: 1202





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay. As you can see by the examples on the board, where f(x) is defined and bounded on the interval of integratinn are call-” Mew is interrupted by the sound of the lecture hall door slamming open. He, as well as every other person in the room, turn their head and sees Gulf Kanawut storming into the classroom.

“Mr Kanawut,” Mew says to the figure climbing the stairs towards an empty seat, “Thank you for joining us…” he glances at the time on his computer, “…34 minutes late. I hope it was no trouble for you to come to class.”

“No problem at all sir,” Gulf replies instantly, “Couldn’t miss out on seeing your pretty face this morning, could I?” The snickers of Gulf’s classmates sound throughout the lecture hall, irritating Mew. His eyes sharpen as he glares up at the young man, Gulf smirks back with one of his eyebrows raised. Huffing, Mew turns back to the board and continues to teach the class about Advanced Calculus.

As the two hours conclude, the students slowly file out of the lecture hall.

“Mr Kanawut!” Mew calls out as the man tries to pass. He watches as the man’s shoulders slump before his body slowly turns to look at his teacher. With a scowl, Gulf marches to where Mew is standing in front of the board.

“What is it?” Gulf asks, hating that he must tilt his head slightly to stare up at the other man.

“Today is the fourth time you’ve been late to my class. You’re not going to learn anything if this keeps happening,” Mew scolds.

Gulf rolls his eyes, “So. What are you gonna do about it?”

“If you’re late one more time I will contact the school to have you unenrolled from this class. I don’t have time for kids who don’t want to learn,” Mew says sternly, eyes hard as he stares down at Gulf.

“I’m not a fucking kid!” Gulf’s outburst has both him and Mew shocked. Clearing his throat, Gulf looks away from Mew’s intimidating stare, “Can I go now?” he mumbles, looking at the floor.

“We have another class on Friday, don’t be late,” Mew reminds him. Gulf nods before turning and almost running out of the room. Mew watches the retreating form, wondering if he will, in fact, see Gulf on time.

Friday morning Mew stares at his reflection in the mirror as he finishes buttoning up his shirt. Rolling the sleeves of the blue button down up to his elbows, his mind can’t help but wander to a certain student of his. The one with a straight nose, plump lips, luscious black hair… and a perfect ass. Mew stops himself and shakes his head. He shouldn’t be thinking like that, Gulf is one of his students. But that man has been invading his thoughts ever since the beginning of the semester two weeks ago. It’s Mew’s first time teaching a class since he decided to complete his PhD and, choosing a first level introductory course, he didn’t think that he would have any issues. Boy was he wrong. Since the first class Gulf has been showing up late, stomping into the lecture hall, and often grumbling to himself as he walks by. The first time it happened, Mew brushed it off because it was literally the first day of the university year, but then it happened again, and again, and now it’s just a habit of Gulf’s to come in late and interrupt his teaching. Mew wasn’t lying on Monday; if Gulf came in late to today’s class, Mew will have him unenrolled. He doesn’t want to waste time teaching someone who doesn’t want to learn. Sighing, Mew grabs his briefcase and laptop before leaving his apartment. Getting into his car, Mew turns on the radio to try and clear his mind of Gulf Kanawut. Mew only knows _his_ name. None of his other students have done anything memorable enough for Mew to need to know their names, but this kid…Just thought of him makes Mew’s blood boil. And his dick hard.

Mew knows that he shouldn’t think of Gulf in that way, but he can’t help it. The first time he saw Gulf’s passing figure, he was enamoured. The black hair that sits atop of Gulf’s head is longer and more voluminous than his, making some of it fall over his eyes slightly. And, Mew has noticed, Gulf’s hair bounces whenever he stomps into class, completely shattering the tough image he is obviously putting on. Mew rarely gets to see Gulf’s face because he always seems to be walking away from Mew. He does, however, get a perfect view of Gulf’s ass. It’s all Mew can look at whenever Gulf climbs the stairs of the lecture hall; the way the jeans that he wears stick to the man’s ass makes all the blood in Mew’s body travel straight to his dick. He’s had to make sure that he’s always standing behind the computer desk when Gulf walks into the lecture theatre because he does not need the other 200 students in the room learning about his weird crush…? infatuation…? with their classmate. Parking outside his faculty office, Mew turns the car off and walks into the building. It’s just after 7 and his class doesn’t start until 8:30, so he decides to go to his desk and look over some sources for his paper before class.

Just over an hour later, Mew walks into the lecture hall and almost drops his laptop. Sitting in the middle of the lecture theatre is none other than Gulf Kanawut. There aren’t many other students in the room yet, so Mew can easily tell it’s him; that, and the permanent scowl that is resting on his face. Gulf’s playing on his phone so he doesn’t notice that Mew’s walked into the classroom, it isn’t until Mew starts setting up the PowerPoint for class does Gulf look up from his phone. Bent over his laptop, Mew glances over the screen and locks eyes with the other man. He raises an eyebrow, to which Gulf smirks and nods his head. _Cocky bastard_ Mew thinks to himself. Taking a drink from his water bottle, Mew greets his other students as they walk into the room. Some of them, he notices, are also shocked to see Gulf already sitting in the lecture theatre. Right as the clock strikes 8:30, Mew begins his lesson. As he’s explaining the applications of definite integrals, Mew’s eyes somehow drift to where a certain black-haired student is sitting. Gulf’s resting his head on one of his hands and those plumps lips of his are pursed as he listens to what Mew is saying. When their eyes lock, a funny feeling settles in Mew’s stomach. Ignoring it, Mew looks away from Gulf and continues to address the rest of the class.

At the end of the class, after all the other students have left and as Mew is in the middle of packing up his things, Gulf saunters down the stairs of the lecture hall and stands infront of the desk in the front of the room. Mew pauses his actions and slowly lifts his head to look at the younger male.

“So…” Gulf begins to say, resting one hand against the desk and leaning his body weight onto it, “…do I get a prize for coming to class so early?” The glint in his eye and the smirk on his face, tells Mew that Gulf is an obvious flirt. He rolls his eyes before answering.

“You shouldn’t need an incentive to come to class, Mr. Kanawut.”

“Ooh, Mr. Suppasit, I get all tingly when you say my last name like that.” Mew huffs and stands up straight from where he was hunched over the desk and places his hands on his hips, staring down at the younger.

“Is there anything else I can help you with, Mr. Kanawut?”

“Nah, sir. I’ll see you on Monday,” Gulf promises with a wink before striding out of the lecture hall. Mew would never admit it to anyone, but he’s not going to deny that his eyes may have travelled down to that jean-clad plump as that has been invading his thoughts too often lately…and he may have had to bite his lip to supress a moan as he watched Gulf’s ass bounce as the man walked.

Over the weekend Mew can’t help but wonder whether or not he will really see Gulf Kanawut on time, again, for Monday’s class. But to his utter surprise, when Mew walks into the lecture hall just after 8am on Monday morning, Gulf is sitting in the same seat he sat in on Friday. Mew freezes as soon as he catches sight of the other man and his mouth opens slightly in shock. Gulf watches Mew’s reaction and smirks down at his professor.

“Better close your mouth, sir. You’re gonna catch flies otherwise.” As soon as Gulf speaks, Mew firmly shuts his mouth and a scowl sets on his handsome face. Still shocked, but also a little annoyed at the obnoxious comment, Mew makes his way to the desk at the front of the room and prepares his PowerPoint for the lesson. The next two hours are brutal for Mew. He suddenly has a heightened awareness for a certain set of eyes looking down at him as he speaks. And just like Friday, at the end of the class, after everyone else has left, Gulf slowly descends the stairs and stops in front of the desk.

“Great class today, Mr. Suppasit,” Gulf says loudly, “I really learnt a lot.”

“Glad to hear it, Mr. Kanawut. It’s about time you learnt something from this class.”

Gulf gasps in fake offence, “You hurt me sir, but I’ll let it go ‘cause my last name sounds so good coming from your lips,” he then braces himself on the desk and leans his body close to Mew before whispering, “If you keep talking to me like this, you’re gonna have to help me with something other than calculus.” The younger man than smirks before pushing himself off the desk and walking out of the room, leaving Mew speechless and slightly turned on.

Mew’s always prided himself on being able to read people. He thought that he had Gulf Kanawut all figured out, but the man continues to simultaneously surprise and irritate him. Their next class on Friday, Mew gets to the university at 7am and, instead of walking to his office, he marches straight to the lecture theatre. He’ll be ready for Mr, Kanawut today. As he turns the corner towards the room, however, he stops dead in his tracks.

“What the fuck!” Mew didn’t mean to say the words out loud, but they get the attention of the figure leaning against the door. Gulf turns his head towards Mew and smirks.

“Morning sir. Getting a head start today, are we, it’s about time honestly. I’m starting to get bored waiting for you in the classroom every morning.” Mew growls, he _actually_ growls, at the comment before stomping towards the door and reaching around Gulf to unlock the door.

“Hey,” Gulf says softly into his ear, “since no one else is around. Should we do some extracurricular activities?” Mew swiftly pulls his head away and looks at the younger man incredulously. As he’s about to reprimand Gulf for making such inappropriate comments, the younger man smirks before chuckling and walking into the lecture hall.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered, sir!” he calls over his shoulder and he ascends the stairs and sits down in his usual seat. Sighing, Mew feels all his energy drain from his body after this one interaction with Gulf Kanawut. Dragging his body into the room, Mew sits down at the desk and pulls his laptop out to do some work. Ever so often his has to adjust himself on his chair to try and hide the embarrassing tent forming in his dress pants.

Next Monday morning Mew doesn’t care to try and get to the lecture hall early. He doesn’t even leave his house early. Mew pulls into the staff carpark at the university at precisely 8:15am. What used to be his favourite class has quickly become torture. He wishes he never talked to Gulf Kanawut those weeks ago. He should have just let the kid be late one last time so Mew could unenroll him then move on with his life. But no, he couldn’t do that, could he? Now he’s stuck with the brat. And it’s frustrating – both mentally and sexually. Taking a deep breath, Mew steps out of his car, briefcase in hand, and makes his way to the lecture hall. By the time he gets there, half of the students have been seated and are clearly taken aback to see their usually punctual teacher rock up to class ten minutes before it starts.

“Cutting it a bit fine there, aren’t we sir?” The familiar obnoxious voice travels down from the seats. Mew doesn’t give the owner of the voice the time of day until he’s behind the desk. Plugging his laptop into the screen projector, Mew glances up to Gulf Kanawut as he waits for the system to load. _Cocky bastard_ Mew thinks to himself as he stares up at Gulf who is leaning back in his chair with his legs crossed and propped up on his desk. When their eyes meet, Gulf cocks one of his eyebrows and smirks at his success in annoying Mew.

“Feet off your desk, please, Mr. Kanawut,” Mew orders in a stern voice.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…Anything for you, sir,” Gulf replies, swinging his feet off his desk and onto the floor. Mew doesn’t know how he found the strength in himself, but somehow, he made it through that lesson without strangling Gulf Kanawut. He should be given a reward for that, actually.

Making his way into his apartment Thursday afternoon, Mew’s legs tremble after his intense gym session and he can barely make it to the couch before collapsing. Usually, he would force himself to take a shower before touching anything in his apartment after a workout, but today he couldn’t give one single fuck. Ever since what happened in class on Monday, Mew has been pushing himself to his limits in order to let out all of frustrations. He-who-shall-not-be-named has set up permanent residence in Mew’s mind and Mew has had enough. It doesn’t matter how many miles he runs or how many push-ups he does, a certain obnoxious student will not leave his mind.

“Cocky bastard,” Mew mumbles as he forcefully kicks off his sneakers, “who the hell does he think he is?!” Gulf Kanawut. With his perky ass, luscious hair and plump, kissable lips, the younger man makes Mew want to punch a wall…but also slam that foul mouthed brat against a wall and fuck him senseless. Suddenly feeling a strain against the front of his shorts, Mew looks down and groans at the sight of a very prominent boner. Throwing his head back, Mew curses at his own body’s betrayal before dragging himself off the couch and to the bathroom. He needs an _extremely_ cold shower.

The cold shower isn’t working. It’s only making Mew more frustrated. With cold pellets falling against his skin, Mew presses his forehead against the tiled wall. His dick is hard and begging to be touched. He’s got both of his hands fisted by his sides trying to stop himself from doing the unthinkable. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Mew wills his boner to go away; _grandmas…grandmas naked…puppies…naked grandmas and puppies?_ Nothing works. Sighing, Mew takes a shaky hand and wraps his fingers around his throbbing dick. The first experimental tug feels like euphoria. Taking a shaky breath, Mew proceeds to move his hand up and down his cock. Starting off slow, he soon speeds up when an unwelcomed image pops into his head. Gulf…on his knees…with those pretty plump lips taking all of Mew’s dick in…

“Ugh!” Mew cums with a loud moan. Releasing his dick, Mew breathes in deeply as strings of cum shoot from his dick and land on the wall infront of him.

“I can’t believe I just did that,” Mew whispers to himself. Widening his eyes, Mew now feels even dirtier than before he first entered the shower.

It’s over an hour later when Mew is finally out of the shower and dressed. Walking into his living room, he checks his phone to see that he has three missed calls from Tul, an old friend from his university days, well, bachelor university days. Mew quickly calls the other man back.

“Dude! Where the fuck have you been?!” Tul answers on the first ring.

“Showering,” Mew responds immediately, “Calm down. What did ya want?”

“You are coming out tonight.”

Mew raises his eyebrows at the bold statement, “Am I now?” he asks resting his other hand on his hip.

“Strip club, dude. _Gay_ strip club. So, boys, no _men,_ grinding on the floor, grinding on you – because you know I’m buying you a lap dance.”

“I’ve got a class to teach in the morning,” Mew lamely excuses.

Tul groans through the phone, “Don’t do this to me, dude. Come on, it’s not even 10pm yet. Remember when you would be out the entire weekend?”

Mew scoffs, “That’s when I was five years younger, and five times as stupid.”

“Ugh! Please, Mew. Don’t become an old man just yet. Who knows, you might just get lucky tonight…”

Mew sighs and rubs his tired eyes.

“When was the last time you got laid?” Tul suddenly asks.

“None of your business,” Mew defends.

“So…6 months? A year?”

Mew groans, mumbling something incoherent under his breath.

“I’m taking that as a ‘yes’,” Tul says through the phone, “Come on, come out. What were you even going to do tonight? Jerk off after marking some papers?”

_Fuck! Does he know what happened in the shower?!_

“Fine, fine!” Mew finally gives in, “On one condition…”

“Anything.”

“You buy me the most expensive lap dance this strip club offers.”

It’s after 10:30pm when Mew gets dragged to the bar inside this strip club by Tul. _Gaydar_ – the names simple and effective, but the interior is elegant and sexy. Mew imagines that people may have sipped whiskey while reading the latest scholarly article before this place became a magnet for desperate homosexuals. Now, the whiskey has been replaced by cheap beer and colourful vodka and tequila infused drinks. Mew’s too busy scanning the club that when a drink is placed in front of him, he has no idea what it is. He turns his head to Tul with a confused look on his face.

“It’s just beer, don’t worry,” Tul replies with a reassuring smile. Tul then turns Mew so that they are leaning against the bar, allowing them to get a full view of the dance stage. At the moment a very fit male with tattoos covering his body is performing. He sensually dances as he slowly removes his clothing before dropping to his knees and grinding down onto the stage. Mew watches in appreciation.

“Like what you see?” Tul asks from beside him.

Mew shrugs, “Maybe…”

“Trust me, he isn’t going to be the best thing you see tonight.”

An hour and a half later, and four beers down, Mew finds himself becoming more comfortable and enjoying himself. Sitting down in an area away from the dancefloor, he laughs as Tul talks animatedly to him. Mew has become grateful that his friend called him tonight.

“Hey!” Mew shouts over the music, “Thank you.”

“What for?” Tul replies.

“For making me come out tonight, I think I really needed it.”

Tul smiles, “What are friends for. But…I think I owe you something…”

Mew scrunches his eyebrows, “What?”

“The most expensive lap dance this strip club offers,” Tul replies with a mischievous smirk. Mew widens his eyes and shakes his head.

“You don’t have to. I’m having a lot of fun already.”

“No, no, no. I insist,” Tul says, “I promised you a lap dance. And a lap dance you shall get.” With that, Tul gets up from his seat and disappears into the crowd. Not even a minute later he comes back and sits down with a smile.

“Okay,” Tul starts, “This place is kind of famous for having this one stripper. He’s the youngest worker here and-”

“Is he of legal age?” Mew immediately asks, not wanting to be a part of some pimp ring.

Tul smiles and rolls his eyes, “Yes, Mew. He’s 23-years-old. Anyways, as I was saying, his name is ‘Kana’ and he is said to have the best ass in Bangkok.”

 _I know for a fact that isn’t true_ Mew unconsciously thinks.

“This guy cost me 150 bucks.” Mew chokes on his beer and looks at his friend with wide eyes. Just as he’s about to speak, though, Tul raises a hand.

“Don’t worry about the cost, just don’t fuck this up.”

“How do you fuck up a lap dance?” Mew asks.

“Oh, you’d find a way. Just don’t talk about anything physics…I bought you the premium package so you can touch as much as you want, you just have to pay extra for kisses, so…” Tul then reaches into his pocket and pulls out five 10-dollar bills then slaps them into Mew’s palm.

“Here,” he says, “It’s $10 a kiss. Have fun.” He then gets up from his seat and walks away from Mew again. Mew turns his head to ask his friend to come back but Tul has already disappeared into the swarm of people.

Mew quickly finishes his beer as he waits for this stripper to come. As he waits longer and longer, one of his legs starts bouncing up and down nervously. What does he have to be nervous about? It’s just a lap dance. A $150 fucking lap dance. If he knew it would cost this much, Mew would have tried harder to convince Tul not to buy it for him. This ‘Kana’ person better be as good as everyone says he is…Almost five minutes later, Mew is about get up and find Tul when a voice rings from behind him.

“Are you Mew?”

Mew tenses slowly before turning his head. Whatever he was going to say gets stuck in his throat. Because, right now, he’s looking at a very flushed, very almost naked Gulf Kanawut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Oh my god! I did not expect such a good response from the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who read and commented on this new story. 
> 
> I would also like to say sorry about getting anyone's hopes up about the 1/1 thing. I'm technologically challenged and don't know how to change it if I'm only uploading one chapter. I hope this one day wait wasn't too taxing.

Stretching his arms as he moves out of the classroom with the rest of his peers, Gulf quickly makes his way to the bus stop. His last class finishes at 2pm on Thursdays and, for the first time all semester, he doesn’t have a shift tonight at _Gaydar._ Gulf’s boss, Kaownah, has been busting his ass even though the younger man is constantly begging for less hours. When Gulf first took the job, he thought it would be a weekend thing, but weekends turned into four days which soon turned into seven days. At first he was willing to work the extra hours - the money is good and he’s able to give plenty to his parents every month, but now that the semester is underway and he’s becoming inundated with homework, Gulf’s lack of sleep is starting to take a toll. Just last Friday he wasn’t allowed to leave the club until 6:30 in the morning. The sun was already rising, and it takes Gulf over an hour to get from the club to his house by bus, he wouldn’t have been able to go home, shower and get to the university in time for his morning class. So, he had decided to head straight to the university that day. It had been a long night for Gulf, but when a certain professor decided to come to class early that day, Gulf found himself becoming instantly reenergised.

Mr. Suppasit. The name is just as divine as the person it belongs to. Gulf has always excelled in mathematics, so he thought taking an Advanced Calculus class taught by a PhD student would be a piece of cake - he could sit at the back and nap Monday and Friday mornings. Mr. Suppasit quickly ruined that dream for him. The first day of class he stood in front of the class and told everyone that he expects ‘only the highest of standards’, Gulf scoffed at the older man’s attempt at authority. With piercing eyes, a strong, structured jawline and deep reverberating voice, Gulf knew just by looking at Mr. Suppasit that he could be intimidating when needed. But that speech on the first day did nothing that would cause Gulf to actually want to pay attention in class. In fact, the only thing keeping Gulf’s eyes open on Monday and Friday mornings is Mr. Suppasit himself. Accepting his fluid sexuality at an early age, Gulf had no shame in salivating every single time Mr. Suppasit rolled up his shirt sleeves to reveal the most prominent arm veins Gulf has ever seen. Working at a strip club, Gulf has seen his fair share of attractive people. But no one as handsome has Mr. Suppasit has ever stepped foot inside _Gaydar._

 _Probably because a guy like that doesn’t need cheap thrills from a strip club_ Gulf thinks disappointedly. Although _Gaydar_ considers itself an ‘upper-class establishment’, Gulf can tell from clothes that Mr. Suppasit wears, and the car he drives, that a strip club is not somewhere the man is known to frequent.

When the bus finally arrives at his stop, Gulf steps off and walks the extra hundred metres to his front door.

“Mum! I’m home,” Gulf calls as he enters the small, rundown one-bedroom home. Floorboards creak under his feet as he takes off his shoes and places them on their shoe rack. Making his way towards the kitchen, Gulf makes sure to avoid the bucket sitting in the middle of the ‘living-room’. It’s an area near the kitchen where they placed an old TV and a single beanbag that Gulf won at a carnival ten years ago. A massive downpour completely destroyed an area of the roof and Gulf’s dad hasn’t found the time to organise someone to fix it. So, the bucket has since taken up permanent residence to help catch any water droplets that slip past the tarp Gulf’s dad stuck to the ceiling.

“Mum?” Gulf calls again, confused as to why his mother isn’t answering. Dropping his bag on the kitchen counter, Gulf peers outside to see if his mother is gardening. She’s not. Sighing, Gulf opens one of the only two doors in the house and finds his mother asleep on the double-sized mattress laying on the floor of the bedroom. Calmer now that he knows his mother is safe, Gulf quietly closes the door and sneaks back to the main part of the house. Fetching himself a glass of water, Gulf sits down on an unsteady stool at the kitchen counter and pulls out some homework. Just as he’s about to start, however, his phone vibrates in his pocket.

“Hey, kiddo! How’s my best boy doing tonight?” Kaownah’s voice rings through the phone and Gulf swallows the bile that creeps up his throat at the sound of the unwanted nickname.

“It’s my day off,” Gulf mumbles, wanting to end the conversation quickly.

“I’m aware,” Kaownah quickly replies, “but two people have called in sick tonight. And I could think of only one person who is good enough to replace two people…” Gulf sighs, shoulders heavy as he prepares for what his boss is about to ask him.

“Could you pretty please come into work tonight? Hmm?” The line goes silent as Gulf weighs over his options. He could say no…and risk some type of consequence. But then he would finally get a good night’s sleep…

“I’ll let you keep the extra tips…” Kaownah suddenly says, hoping to persuade Gulf. Sighing again, Gulf rubs his eyes but agrees, nonetheless.

“It’s going to take me over an hour to get there, though,” Gulf reminds his boss.

“No problem at all, just check in with me when you do get here. Hey, Gulf, thanks for this.” Gulf makes a noise of acknowledgement before hanging up the phone. Checking the time, he sees that it’s only 4pm. Groaning, Gulf allows himself half an hour to shower and eat something before leaving the house again.

The stench of a strip club is something Gulf will never find himself getting used to. It’s been almost two months since he started working at _Gaydar_ and he still gags every time he steps inside and the mixture of cigarette smoke and sweat invades his senses. Squeezing past drunk people on the dance floor, Gulf makes his way towards the staff room out the back.

“Gulfie! You’re here. Dependent as always,” Kaownah greets as Gulf opens the door. Gulf scowls at yet another nickname he doesn’t approve of but proceeds to greet his boss with a wave. He notices that Kaownah is nursing a half empty glass and Gulf wonders how many the boss has already downed before he got here.

“Alright,” Kaownah says, putting the glass down and clasping his hands together, “I feel like it’s going to be a long night kiddo. So, I’m going to have you working the floor all night. Mawin will take all lap dance payments but if anyone wants a kiss,” Kaownah points to Gulf with a raised eyebrow, “that money is all yours, Gulfie. What’s our price for kisses?”

“$10 a kiss,” Gulf instantly replies.

Kaownah slaps him on the back, “Good boy. Now go get changed and entertain some wealthy men!”

As the night drags on, the clock inches closer to midnight and Gulf’s feet are killing him. He’s lost count of how many drunk, desperate men have touched him but he’s not going to deny that it’s been a productive night. Every man has wanted at least one kiss and so far, Gulf has been able to pocket 200 bucks. Sitting down at the back, Gulf gives himself a once over in the mirror. With the amount of body heat trapped inside the club, his skin has become redder than usual and there are sparse areas of his skin where some men decided to suck a little harder than acceptable – Gulf was sure to have Mawin remove them immediately. The limited clothing he’s wearing is creased from the amount of times it’s been tugged at and sweat is starting to run down the back of Gulf’s neck. Walking over to the mini fridge tucked into the corner of the room, Gulf pulls out a bottle of water and quickly downs the entire bottle. The cool liquid is refreshing, but as soon as he throws the empty bottle in the bin, Gulf is reaching for another from the fridge. Sipping slower, he collapses into a nearby chair. Kaownah has always told Gulf that he can get free drinks from the bar when he’s working, but the younger has never wanted to be intoxicated in this environment. Knowing how pushy people are when he’s sober, Gulf would hate to think what would happen if he wasn’t able to stop them because he was too drunk.

“Hey, Gulf,” Mawin’s voice rings from the door, “I’ve just gotten a request for the premium package. They specifically asked for the guy with the great ass.” Gulf chokes on his water.

“The premium package is $150! Who is stupid enough to pay for that?!”

Mawin shrugs, “It’s income, bruh. Come out as soon as you can and I’ll show you where the guy is sitting.”

It’s hard to hear Mawin over the blaring music, so Gulf follows his eyes to where the other man is pointing and sees some guy sitting down away from everything else in the club.

“His name is Mew,” Mawin yells into Gulf’s ear. Gulf nods before making his way over to the customer. Pushing past other bodies, he finally makes his way to where the man is sitting, but right now Gulf is looking at the back of the man’s head.

“Are you Mew?” Gulf asks, announcing his presence. He watches as the man tenses for a moment before slowly turning his head. Gulf’s mouth drops open when he sees the face of the person who paid $150 for a lap dance.

“Mr. Suppasit?!” The words fall out of his mouth before he can stop them. Those piercing eyes widen and stare back at him.

“K-Kanawut? Gulf Kanawut?!” His professor, who is usually cool, calm and collected is now looking like a deer caught in headlights right in front of Gulf.

“Y-you’re Kana?” Mr. Suppasit, or Mew, says incredulously, standing up. When he stands up, Gulf is reminded just how tall and broad the older man is, he suddenly feels smaller and insecure under the intense gaze of his professor.

“And you’re the one who paid $150 for a lap dance?!” Gulf asks, staring up at Mew.

“My friend actually paid for it,” Mew replies immediately, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“What? Are you telling me that Mr. Suppasit has problems getting a date?” Gulf couldn’t help it, but something about being around his professor makes him flirt. He wants to see how far he can push this man, Mew Suppasit.

At Gulf’s words, Mew freezes his actions and slowly lowers his hand. Gulf watches as he adapts to the situation and stands up taller, almost intimidating.

“I don’t really have that much time to get a date,” Mew says, his deep voice being felt in Gulf’s bones, “Work takes up a lot of my time.”

Gulf scoffs, “Wow. How old are you? Forty?”

“Twenty-nine, thank you very much,” Mew immediately replies, slightly defensive, “And is that any way to talk to your professor?” As he speaks, Mew steps closer to Gulf, the younger male must tilt his head upwards slightly to maintain eye contact. Not that Gulf wouldn’t mind staring at Mew’s chest. The button up shirt that he is wearing seems to have at least half the buttons undone, giving anyone who looks at Mew a perfect view of his toned chest.

“We’re not in the classroom, right now, Mr. Suppasit,” Gulf replies, voice shaky as Mew’s intense gaze never wavers.

“You’re right,” Mew says with a smirk, “But your attitude is still as annoying.” Gulf narrows his eyes up at the older man and crosses his arms before speaking again.

“If you don’t like my attitude, then maybe I could call one of the other workers over here to give you that $150 lap dance.” Gulf then spins on his heels, prepared to walk away when he feels long, slender fingers wrap around his wrist, cementing him in place.

“No,” Mew says quickly before stepping closer to Gulf so that his chest is touching Gulf’s back, “I want you,” Mew whispers against the back of Gulf’s neck.

Letting out a shaky breath as the hair on the back of his neck stand up at the feeling of Mew’s breath on his skin, Gulf turns his head and connects his eyes with the older man’s.

“Then you better go sit down,” he mumbles. It’s as if Mew is actually excited to get a lap dance from Gulf because as soon as Gulf finishes speaking, the older man has released his wrist and sat back down. Gulf walks around the seat and stops in front of Mew. Leaning his weight onto one leg, Gulf cocks his head to the side and drags his eyes down the older man’s body. Mew’s leaning against the back of the lush, velvet seat and his legs are spread slightly, the material of his ripped jeans straining against the firm muscles of his thighs. With his broad shoulders, toned chest and thick thighs, Gulf can only imagine what Mew Suppasit looks like naked. This man is sex on a stick.

“Like what you see?” Mew’s low resonant voice breaks Gulf from his trance and the younger male looks to see his professor leaning his head on one of hands, looking up at him with a smirk and a single eyebrow raised.

Gulf shrugs and takes a step closer to the other man, “I’ve seen worse,” he replies, swinging a leg over Mew’s thighs to straddle the man.

Gulf starts the lap dance like he would for any other customer. Balancing himself by placing his hands on the arms of the chair, Gulf slowly rotates his hips. Lowering his crotch closer to the other man, Gulf barely touches him before raising his hips ever so slightly. Continuing like this for ten minutes, Gulf is ready for Mew to touch him or pay for a kiss, but the older man doesn’t do or say anything. Staring at the man’s face, Gulf notices that his jaw is clenched and his eyebrows are furrowed – almost as if he’s trying to refrain from touching Gulf. Confused, Gulf furrows his own brows and glances down at where he’s holding onto the arms of the chair. Mew’s hands are there aswell and he’s holding onto so tight his veins look like they could burst out of his skin. Noticing this, Gulf stops his movements and sits back on Mew’s thighs.

“Your friend paid for the premium package. You can touch me, you know,” Gulf says quietly, a little offended that this handsome man doesn’t seem to want to touch him. Mew had been shocked at Gulf stopping the lap dance, but he clears his throat after Gulf speaks.

“I don’t think it’s very appropriate for me to touch you,” Mew mumbles, a soft pink tint showing on his cheeks.

Gulf sighs, “I thought we already got past this. We’re not in the classroom. And _your_ friend paid for the premium package, so…” Gulf then leans forward and snakes his arms around Mew’s neck before whispering in his ear, “…touch me Mr. Suppasit.”

An audible growl is released from Mew’s mouth seconds before Gulf feels the man’s hands cup his ass and pull him flush against his body. The younger man lets out a gasp, both from shock and arousal, as he quickly places his palms on Mew’s chest to prevent his body from crashing into the other man’s. In this new position, their crotches are rubbing against eachother and Gulf is suddenly very aware of how turned on Mew is. His mouth becomes slack and he lets out a quiet moan when he experimentally moves his hips. Mew hisses at the frictions and kneads Gulf’s asscheeks. Throughout his entire time working at _Gaydar_ no man has ever made Gulf this turned on. Usually it’s the opposite – Gulf is often disgusted and uncomfortable and ends the lap dance as quickly as possible – but right here, right now, he wants to savour Mew’s hands on him for as long as he can. This might be the one and only chance he gets to have this godlike man touching him. Mew’s hands suddenly travel upwards, and he grips onto Gulf’s hips, guiding their movements. Slowly grinding down on Mew’s clothed crotch, Gulf has to bite is bottom lip to prevent himself from letting out the embarrassing moans he wants to. The thin material of his underwear makes him more sensitive to every movement, every time Gulf grinds down on Mew, the texture of the man’s jeans adds a new sensation to his growing erection.

Slowly losing his ability to make comprehendible sentences, Gulf is a panting mess when Mew suddenly stops moving his hips. Still with his hands on Mew’s chest, Gulf slides them to the man’s shoulders and grips onto them for balance.

“Are you like this for every lap dance?” Mew unexpectedly asks, voice hard and breathing heavily.

Gulf’s still trying to catch his breath, but he’s able to reply with a smirk, “Only for special customers.” Mew groans and squeezes Gulf’s hips tight.

“How many special customers have you seen tonight?”

“Only one,” Gulf says truthfully. This man knows how to get him turned on, why lie to him? Glancing at Mew, Gulf watches as the older man’s pupils dilate and his lips upturn in a smirk. Raking his eyes down Gulf’s body, the younger man feels when Mew tenses underneath him.

“If I’m your only special customer, why do you have so many hickeys?” Mew asks in a dangerously low voice.

“They were paying customers,” Gulf replies like it’s no big deal. To him, it’s not. But it doesn’t seem like the case for Mew. Their eyes meet and Mew’s are almost black, Gulf is both scared and excited.

“How much for a kiss?” Mew questions in a low voice.

“Ten dollars.”

Gulf watches as Mew pulls out five $10 bills. His breath gets caught in his throat as Mew gently places the wad of cash in his palm.

“I get five kisses,” the older man whispers. Gulf can only nod slowly, reaching behind him to stuff the money in his boot. Mew’s grip on his hips loosen slightly and the man is pushing Gulf back so that his torso is stretched out. Rubbing circles on his hips, Mew lowers his head and places a soft kiss, on Gulf’s stomach, right next to his belly button. He was definitely not expecting that. Every other person tonight has either attacked Gulf’s lips or forcefully bitten into his skin. Because of their previous actions, Gulf thought that Mew would continue the heat. But the other man barely put his lips on Gulf, it was so soft the younger man wouldn’t feel it on a normal night. The only reason he could feel Mew’s lips on his stomach is because the other man has awakened every nerve in his body, and Gulf is suddenly too sensitive to Mew’s touches.

“One,” Mew whispers against his skin, lips fluttering against Gulf’s stomach. The older man then runs his nose up Gulf’s torso until he stops in the middle of younger man’s chest. Mew’s lips then purse and drop another soft kiss against Gulf’s chest. He sticks his tongue out slightly to give the skin a kitten lick, causing Gulf to jump at the abnormal action.

“Two,” Mew counts again before moving his head across Gulf’s chest and stopping above one of his nipples. Both of Gulf’s nipples are already taut from before so when Mew blows over his right nipple, Gulf shudders, goosebumps forming over his skin. A second later, Mew takes the nipple in his mouth. Gulf gasps and moans when Mew’s teeth grazes over his sensitive bud, tugging it slightly before releasing. Gripping onto Mew’s shoulders tightly, Gulf looks down at where the older man has his head infront of Gulf’s chest. Looking up at Gulf through his lashes, Mew flashes a smile before speaking.

“Three.”

No one has ever been so soft yet so sexually frustrating with Gulf. With Mew’s lips against his skin, the noise from the club morphs into white noise and Gulf is carried away into another world where it’s only him and Mew. Watching the older man, Gulf’s throat becomes dry when Mew raises his head and places it into Gulf’s neck. Resting there for a moment, Gulf’s heartrate increases as Mew’s breath ghosts over his skin. What seems like forever, when Mew finally moves and sucks on the skin beneath his ear, Gulf isn’t in control of his body anymore. A single, drawn out moan escapes his lips as he stretches his neck to give the older man more room. Mew’s hands on Gulf’s hips tighten and he pulls the younger man closer to his body as he gently nips at Gulf’s neck. Gulf shudders at the action and removes one of his hands from Mew’s shoulders to thread his fingers through the older man’s hair. It’s soft and Gulf takes a handful of the locks to pull Mew’s face away from his neck.

“Four,” Gulf is first to speak, and a teasing glint forms in Mew’s eyes. The older man drags his hands down Gulf’s body to massage his ass again while he leans his face closer to the younger man. With their noses touching, Mew closes his eyes and rubs his nose against Gulf’s before whispering against his lips.

“Five.”

Mew’s lips then smash against Gulf and the younger is shocked at how soft yet forceful the older man is kissing him. Where other men would immediately shove their tongues down his throat trying to please themselves, Mew is savouring his kiss with Gulf, kissing the younger with intent. Closing his eyes, Gulf moves his other hand into Mew’s hair and begins to kiss back. Moving their lips against eachother, as if it were a choreographed dance, Gulf allows Mew to pull him closer to his body. Gulf hasn’t taken a sip of alcohol tonight, but with Mew kissing him, he is intoxicated. Chest to chest, Mew experimentally takes Gulf’s top lip between his teeth, sucking it and asking for entrance. Letting out a muffled moan, Gulf eagerly opens his mouth and welcomes Mew’s warm tongue. Again, Mew isn’t like anyone else. He is tentative at first, teasing Gulf. But then he suddenly dominates the younger man, using his tongue to battle against Gulf. Pushing his hard erection against Mew’s crotch, Gulf swallows the man’s moans before the need for air is too hard to ignore and they finally pull away. Releasing eachother’s lips, Mew and Gulf gasp for air as they rest their foreheads against eachother. When they part, the noise from the club hits Gulf like a truck and he suddenly realises what he just did. He just made out with his Advanced Calculus professor. In the middle of a fucking strip club!

“Umm,” Gulf says in a strained voice, slowly getting off Mew’s lap. He knows that his skin is already red, but Gulf can feel heat creeping up neck and onto his ears – a tell-tale sign that he is embarrassed. Slowly putting his hands in front of his crotch, Gulf attempts to hide his erection even though he knows there’s no use in trying to hide it, Mew just felt it against his own erection for fucks sake. Looking down at the floor, Gulf is unsure of what to do now. He would usually walk away without a word, but that seems wrong right now. It doesn’t help that Mew isn’t saying anything either! Gulf slowly raises his head to look at Mew. The man is still sitting in the chair and is staring at Gulf wide-eyed. _Great,_ Gulf thinks sarcastically, _he’s going to be no help at all._ Just as it looks like Mew is going to speak, however, the sound of someone clearing their throat makes both the men turn their head. It’s another man, not someone from the club because Gulf doesn’t recognise him, but he doesn’t seem interested in Gulf. His eyes are locked onto Mew and he’s grinning like a cat who’s caught the canary.

“Well,” the stranger says looking at Mew, “I see you enjoyed your time with Kana.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that it's been a long time since I've updated this story. But I would like to thank everyone who's left kudos and commented on this story. I'm very excited to experience the journey of Mew and Gulf's story with all of you but I'm not giving myself a schedule for this story just yet. 
> 
> I don't know how many of you are interested, but I have another story entitled 'Not Broken, Just Confused' that is also published on this website. I'm almost to the end of that story and am updating weekly. Personally, I would feel more comfortable only scheduling one story to be updated at a certain time, so I'm refraining from giving myself a schedule for this story until I have finished my other story. 
> 
> I don't know if that made sense, but I hope you can all respect my decision. In saying that, I am very excited for this story and will try to keep the updates as frequent as possible until 'Not Broken, Just Confused' is completed. 
> 
> Sorry for rambling, and sorry for the long wait, but please enjoy this new chapter :)

“…and then you squeezed his ass and his tongue was down your throat…” Mew rolls his eyes as Tul takes a breath, “…the two of you were _so hot!_ ”

“You’ve told me that plenty of times already, Tul,” Mew mumbles through the phone as he moves around his apartment, getting ready for his morning class.

“Well, yeah, but is there any other way to describe it?” Tul asks.

_Inappropriate? Inexcusable? Indefensible?_ And probably a lot more in- words that Mew cannot think of right now, _Oh, not to mention it was probably, most definitely, illegal._

“It happened,” Mew finally says, replying to Tul, “it was an enjoyable experience, but it’s definitely a one-off thing. Thank you for paying for the lap dance last night, but now we both need to get back to reality.”

“Ugh,” Tul groans through the phone, “Why are you being so weird about this? It’s as if you’re trying to justify your actions. I told you the kid was over age. And it’s not like you were forcing yourself on him, he was enjoying that lap dance just as much as you were.” Mew suddenly drops his briefcase onto the floor, sounding a thunderous thud throughout his empty apartment.

“What was that?” Tul asks, confusion in his voice.

“I just dropped my briefcase,” Mew replies while bending down to retrieve the briefcase, “Look, Tul, I need to leave for the university soon. Once again, thank you for last night, we’ll have to meet up sometime and I’ll repay you.”

“I definitely wouldn’t mind getting a $150 lap dance from Kana,” Mew doesn’t need to see his friend, but he can hear in Tul’s voice that he is smiling smugly. Mew doesn’t know why, but, for some reason, the thought of Gulf sitting on Tul’s lap makes his blood boil. Gritting his teeth and gripping his briefcase tightly, Mew forces out a laugh.

“Haha, we’ll see. Bye Tul, talk to you later,” he doesn’t wait for the other man to reply before hanging up the phone.

_“…he was enjoying that lap dance just as much as you were…”_ Tul’s words float around Mew’s mind as he drives to the university. He’s not shocked at the words, Mew was very much away of how much ~~Gulf~~ , no ‘Kana’, was enjoying that lap dance. The thin underwear he was wearing made the younger man’s erection easily noticeable. Even before they had started anything, Mew had been able to see the outline of his dick through the fabric. When ~~Gulf~~ , fuck ‘Kana’, had grinded down on Mew, he could have cummed then and there. To have this scrumptious looking man he’s been ogling for the past month straddling him with that perfect ass in grabbing distance…it was almost too good to be true. Mew had tried to control himself, he really had, but ~~Gulf,~~ ugh ‘Kana’, told him to touch, so Mew touched. He touched, and squeezed, and _kissed._ Oh, did he kiss. It might have been the alcohol, it might have been the moment, but Mew had never teased anyone the way he teased Gulf. Nibbling at the younger man’s soft skin and sucking on his neck before finally getting to devour those lips. That final kiss was heavenly. Those soft, plump lips molding against his own while Gulf’s erection rubbed against Mew’s thigh had Mew so turned on - he’s surprised he didn’t walk out of _Gaydar_ with a wet stain on his crotch. Parking his car, Mew removes the keys from the ignition and groans when he notices a protruding bulge on the front of his suit pants. He really needs to get a hold of these sexual thoughts (or find a way to better hide his erections that show whenever he thinks of Gulf).

Mew really didn’t know what he was expecting when he walked into class on Friday. Not even 12 hours ago, he had one of his students grinding down on his lap while Mew’s tongue was shoved down his throat. So, it’s not like he was expecting Gulf to be waiting in the classroom like he has been for the past two weeks. So, Mew was definitely _not_ disappointed when he walked into the classroom at 7:30 in the morning and didn’t find Gulf waiting at the door. Mew also _didn’t_ spend the next hour until class started looking at the door, waiting for the younger man. Starting the class on time, after his students had slowly filled up the classroom, Mew couldn’t help himself from glancing at the door every so often. He’s surprised he was able to finish the lesson without whiplash. Thankful that he’s able to get through the two-hour class without any of his students noticing his weird behavior, Mew finally drops his professional smile after the last person leaves the classroom. Mew really didn’t know what he was expecting when he walked into class on Friday, but the person he was _hoping_ to see didn’t show up. Sighing, Mew packs away his things and continues on with his day. A knot in the pit of Mew’s stomach gradually tightens throughout the day, but he can’t quite understand why.

This is stupidest thing Mew has ever done in his life. It’s Sunday night and he’s waiting in line to enter _Gaydar._ He’s not even inside yet, but the music is already giving him a headache. Sighing, Mew rocks on his heels as he pulls out his phone and dials the only person he knows who would come to a gay strip club on a Sunday night.

“Tul!” Mew greets loudly when his friend answers, “I need you to come out with me.”

“Where?” Tul immediately responds. Mew can hear rustling in the background on the call, Tul’s already getting ready to leave his house.

“ _Gaydar_ ,” Mew mumbles, a little embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” Tul responds in a teasing tone, Mew doesn’t have to see the man’s face to know that he is smirking right now.

Mew groans, “Yes, you did. I’m already here, so come quick.” Before Tul can say another word, Mew hangs up the phone and shoves it back into his jean pocket. Out of all the stupid things Mew has done in his life, this definitely trumps everything. He can’t even recall how he even got to the club tonight. All he knows is that Friday was a horrible day. He spilt water over his laptop during lunch and then he almost ran over a cat when he was driving home so, for the safety of Bangkok’s population, Mew decided to stay inside all day Saturday. Well…he burnt his toast in the morning, dropped a 10kg dumbbell on his foot and accidentally shredded half of his research notes. When Mew collapsed onto his bed Saturday night, he told himself that he would find a way to silence the voice in the back of his head telling him to find a certain stripper. What he didn’t think would happen, however, is him returning to _Gaydar._

When he gets inside, Mew immediately walks to the bar and orders two beers. Downing both glasses in a matter of minutes, he orders another one and holds onto it while he finds a seat to wait for Tul. Sitting in almost the exact same spot he was on Thursday night, Mew glances around the club, not-so-subtly looking for a certain black-haired man with the best ass in Bangkok. Scanning around the floor, Mew stops and stares at every lap dance that is happening…you know, just in case he finds the person he’s looking for straddling a stranger’s lap. Mew frowns at the thought. Lowering the beer from his lips, Mew suddenly feels nauseous at the thought of Gulf being with someone else the same way he was with Mew. _It is his job,_ an annoying voice in Mew’s head cruelly reminds him, _you were just a paying customer._ Mew sighs, even if it is Gulf’s job a small part of him hopes that what happened on Thursday night was exclusively between the two of them. Suddenly needing more alcohol, Mew finishes his third beer before setting the empty glass down on the floor near his chair and walking back to the bar. As he’s waiting for the bartender to pour his drink, the thunderous sound of an announcer’s voice rumbles throughout the club.

“Gentlemen! Tonight is your lucky night! You’ve seen him on the floor, now be prepared to see him on stage. The boy with the best ass in Bangkok! Welcome to the stage – Kanaaaaaa!”

Mew’s whole body tenses as the club erupts with cheers and wolf whistles. Snatching his drink from the bartender, Mew pushes through the large crowd of drunk, desperate men and makes it to the front of the stage just as Kana walks out.

“Fucking hell,” Mew breathes out, gripping his glass of beer tightly. If Mew thought what he was wearing on Thursday night was sexy, this is downright sinful. Kana’s wearing sparkling, tight, white underwear, black combat boots, and a singular black tie around his neck. Under the stage lights, Kana’s skin shines like crystals which lets Mew know that the younger man must be oiled up as well. Kana takes a hold of the pole in the middle of the stage and does one turn, showing off that perfect ass to the hundreds of men crowding in front. As he lets go, the low bass of music starts. The lights dim and a hazy blue light illuminates the stage, making Kana’s white underwear glow. Mew’s mouth goes slack when the man on stage drops to his knees and slowly grinds down on the floor, stretching his body out as he lays on his stomach. Propping his head up on his hand, Kana smirks and winks to a man in the audience. It’s not Mew. And Mew doesn’t like that ~~Kana~~ Gulf just winked at somebody else. Clenching his jaw, Mew slowly sips his beer as Kana continues his performance. Rolling onto his back, Kana thrusts into the air a couple of times before returning to his feet and walking over to the pole. Holding on with one hand, Kana walks around the pole before lifting his feet and letting the momentum carry his body the rest of the way. Mew doesn’t know how the younger man is doing it, but Gulf somehow makes something so erotic seems so elegant.

Immersed in the performance on stage, Mew hadn’t noticed Tul standing next to him and shouting at him. It isn’t until the other man taps Mew on the shoulder, causing him to turn his head, does he notice his friend. The first thing Mew sees is Tul’s smirk. So, he immediately turns his head away.

“I can see why you wanted me here tonight,” Tul shouts over the music.

“Shut up,” Mew grumbles, taking another sip of his beer.

“I’m getting a drink. Do you want another?”

Mew nods to his friend and watches as Tul makes his way through the ever-growing crowd. Just as he turns his attention back to the stage, Mew catches a glimpse of Kana gracefully stepping away from the pole and moving closer to the edge of the stage. Closer to the crowd. The younger still hasn’t noticed Mew. And Mew doesn’t know if he should be relieved or offended. Kana’s not standing directly in front of him, but Mew can still see from where he is standing that a sheen of sweat has developed on the younger man’s forehead. In this moment, Mew can think of some more productive activities that would make ~~Kana~~ Gulf sweat. Suddenly, the blue hue of the light disappears, and the stage is red with smoke creeping in from the sides.

“Gentlemen!” the announcer’s voice comes back, “Hasn’t Kana been a treat! I know how fun it is to watch this hot piece of ass! But what if you could play with him? For tonight, and tonight only, we are auctioning off the chance to join Kana on stage and be a part of his performance!”

Kana still hasn’t noticed him, and Mew watches with hard eyes as the younger man scans the faces of the audience, smirking and playing with the tie around his neck.

“Anyone who would like to start the bidding?” the announcer asks.

“$100!” “150!” “$250!” “$300!”

Numerous men immediately start shamelessly yelling out amounts of money. Mew’s head turns in every direction, towards every new sounding voice, anxious to see who might be joining Gulf on stage.

“$500!” The number falls out of his mouth before he can stop it. The crowd gasps and Gulf finally turns his head towards Mew, his mouth open in shock. Their eyes meet and Mew can’t help glaring at the younger. Does he really have to pay to get Gulf to give him any kind of attention?

“$600!” Mew growls and turns his head to a man a couple of meters behind him. The guy has got to be at least 40-years-old, and he’s already balding.

“$650!” Mew immediately says. There is no way he’s letting some old scumbag touch Gulf.

“$750!” Mew turns around to look at the man again. He smirks at Mew, and Mew can see that he’s got a gold tooth. How much sleazier can this guy get?

“$1000!” Mew’s mother might not appreciate him using the money he received from his grandmother’s will for this, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

“1100!”

“1500!” Mew doesn’t think he can go much higher. Glancing behind him, Mew can see that the old man is hesitating.

“Dude! What are you doing?!” Tul whispers into Mew’s ear, appearing beside him, “Do you even have that kind of money?”

“I’ll be fine,” Mew says through gritted teeth, “now shush.” It seems that everyone in the club is waiting with bated breath to see which lucky man will get the chance to go on stage with Kana. A minute later, the old man looks at Mew with a frown and slowly shakes his head. Mew scoffs and raises his head higher as he’s escorted by security to a back room. After he’s paid (and the money’s confirmed to have gone through), Mew’s lead to a door which leads to the stage. He hears the music starts up again before the announcer welcomes him to the stage. Keeping a neutral expression, Mew ascends the three stairs to the stage and slowly walks towards Gulf. He stops directly behind the younger man and blows cool air on the back of his neck before placing his lips near the shell of Gulf’s ear. Smirking as he notices the other man’s breath hitch slightly, Mew speaks lowly into his ear.

“Why weren’t you in class on Friday, Mr. Kanawut?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for leaving it on a cliffhanger (AGAIN!) haha If you guys think the lap dance was hot, I hope you ready for the stage show!
> 
> Also, I hope you guys were able to follow along okay when I was using Gulf's real name and his stage name 'Kana'. I wanted to try and convey a distinct difference between the two (as if they were two different people) but of course Mew's getting confused and that line between student and stripper is already becoming blurred. If anything confused you, please let me know in the comments and I will try to clarify anything as best as I can. Also, please don't hesitate to let me know what you liked about the chapter :)
> 
> Once again, thanks for all your support so far and I can't wait to see you guys again soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, hi! I'm finally back *proceeds to hide behind the nearest tree* but please don't hate me for the long wait...
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Gulf sucks in a breath as Mew’s firm hands grip onto his hips and pull the younger man towards his broad chest. Even through his shirt, Mew’s pectoral muscles are defined and brushing up against Gulf’s bare back. The younger male audibly swallows as Mew drops a faint kiss onto the back of his neck, his lips linger for a moment and Gulf can feel the older man smirking. Still holding onto Gulf’s hips, Mew gently rubs circles into his skin with his thumbs. The cool metal of Mew’s thumb ring – something that Gulf has drooled over more times than he’d like to admit – makes Gulf shudder at the contrasting temperature compared to the rest of his body. Gulf doesn’t know how this happened. How he could let this happen. He had skipped class to try and figure out where he stood with the older man, and he still doesn’t know how to interpret what happened last time they were together in this club. But Mew coming here tonight, watching him on stage, and then winning the bet to join him on stage – it’s made Gulf all the more confused. And now he’s standing half-naked…on stage…with this beast of a human behind him and Gulf can feel Mew’s erection slowly forming against his poorly clothed ass.

“Wooow! Is it getting hot in here, or what?!” the announcer’s voice suddenly bellows through the speakers, “While the rest of you might not be as lucky as Mr. Mew Suppasit, this show is just as much for you guys as it is for them! Kana and Mew are at your disposal. What would you guys like to see them do?!”

Gulf closes his eyes and sighs. Kaownah didn’t say anything about ‘audience participation’ when he posed the auction to Gulf earlier in the night. The only reason Gulf agreed to let himself be bid on was because he is allowed to keep half of the money. He thought that he’d walk away with 100 bucks – 200, if he was lucky – but now, because of Mew, he’s walking away with over $700! When he heard the older man’s voice in the crowd, Gulf thought he was dreaming, he thought that his wet dreams had manifested and decided to play a trick on him. But the more money Mew bet, the more Gulf realised that his professor was actually in _Gaydar,_ and seeking him out. Gulf had gotten a glimpse at the other man who was bidding on him, and he’s honestly glad that Mew outbid him. Gulf would not feel as good as he does right now if some balding 40-year-old was feeling him up infront of hundreds of people.

“Kiss!” The request from someone in the crowd pulls Gulf out of his own thoughts and back to reality. Before he has a second to think, Mew has turned Gulf around so that they’re face to face. The older man may only be a couple of centimetres taller, but his broad shoulders and muscular build makes him tower of Gulf. Gulf takes swallows the small lump in his throat as he stares a Mew wide-eyed. There’s a small smile playing on the older man’s lips before he leans forward and connects their lips.

Mew removes his lips just a fast as he places them on Gulf’s, leaving the younger man confused (and a little disappointed). Gulf’s heartbeat had increased rapidly when he heard the man telling them to kiss, anticipating a re-enactment of last week’s kiss, Gulf’s body tingled as Mew’s aroma swarmed him when the older man leant forward. Mew’s lips were soft yet firm, just how Gulf had remembered them, but the quick peck that the older placed on his lips extinguished all the fire that was burning through his veins prior. Despite the heat and humidity created inside _Gaydar_ from the hundreds of people, Gulf feels cold as he stares back at Mew with a slack jaw and wide eyes. The chuckle that the older man emits lets Gulf know that Mew knows exactly what he is doing. And that he seems to be enjoying making Gulf want, no _crave_ , him.

“What the fuck was that!?!?” a voice suddenly yells from the crowd. Taken aback from the rude comment, Gulf turns his head away from Mew and towards the crowd. He’s met with a sea of angry eyes glaring at the two of them.

“If you’re not going to play with him properly, let someone else get a piece of that ass!” Gulf rolls his eyes at the comment and sighs. This is exactly what he thought would happen – all these guys want is live porn. Kaownah is going to be hearing from Gulf after his shift finishes.

Subconsciously stepping closer to the older, broader man on stage with him, Gulf turns to look at Mew again and gasps at the unusual sight. Mew’s jaw is clenched, and his eyes are slits, glaring at the crowd, specifically the dickhead who has been yelling at them. Gulf’s eyes move from the man’s face down to his chest, and Gulf is fixated on watching Mew’s muscular chest slowly rise and fall. He’s only ever seen Mew look like this in the classroom – and that’s few and far between. The last time his professor looked like this was when someone plagiarised their assignment. Mew had walked into the room silently and placed his briefcase on his desk before looking at the class. The icy stare that he directed to his pupils had everyone scared…but it was Gulf who became hot and flustered at the sight of the powerful man. Gulf had to take multiple cold showers after class that day. Suddenly pulled closer towards Mew, Gulf is ripped from his thoughts when Mew’s erection pushes against his own. He gasps when Mew growls and brings one of his large, veiny hands up the side of Gulf’s face before bringing their faces closer together.

“You not something to be played with,” the older man murmurs against Gulf’s lips before smashing their lips together.

Unlike their previous kiss, which was merely lips innocently pressed together, this kiss is full of passion and tongues. Gulf is thrown off, at first, by Mew’s actions but the moment the older man’s tongue rubs against his own, Gulf is completely gone. Moaning into the kiss, Gulf wraps his arms around Mew’s neck and pulls the older’s sturdy body closer. Their tongues battle for dominance and, when their crotches touch, Mew’s guttural moan is swallowed by Gulf. Finding it hard to breath, the two men regretfully pull away. Breathing heavily, Gulf unlocks his arms from Mew’s neck and lets them drop down to the man’s chest. Under his left hand, Gulf can feel the rapid heartbeat of the older man. Licking his lips, Gulf tentatively looks up to Mew through his eyelashes and loses the minimal amount of oxygen that had filled his lungs. The older man is already staring down at him, eyes darker than the night sky and hazy, filled with lust. Mew’s chest rises with every heavy breath he takes, and he continues to dart his tongue out to lick his swollen lips. It’s as if he’s trying to savour the taste of Gulf’s lips.

“Now _that’s_ what I’m talking about!” Gulf jumps at the sudden voice booming through the speakers, shattering the bubble he and Mew have made. Shakily removing his hands from Mew’s chest, Gulf turns his body to look at the crowd. Staring back at him are close to two hundred pairs of eyes, both in shock and in excitement.

“More!” someone shouts from the crowd.

“Look at Kana!” another person says, “He’s lovin’ it! Touch his dick!” If it was even possible, Gulf’s skin reddens even more as he shamefully looks down at his crotch and sees the tent pushing against his thin underwear, his dick is begging to be freed.

“Touch his dick! Touch his dick!” the intoxicated audience begins to chant as Gulf and Mew stand on stage. Becoming embarrassed and overwhelmed, Gulf drops his head to avoid eye contact with anyone. He’s beginning to feel like an actual piece of meat – it’s both discouraging and exhilarating. Discouraging because he never wanted to be one of the workers standing on this stage getting yelled at by a bunch of drunk, horny men. But it’s also exhilarating because he can feel the presence of the man behind him. Gulf can feel Mew standing behind him, eyes raking over the expanse Gulf’s exposed skin. Mew, with his carved muscles and broad shoulders, is staring at Gulf like an animal hunting its prey. And Gulf loves it. It’s really bad that he loves it – and he knows that – but the thought that Mew could come up and do anything to him only makes the bulge in Gulf’s underwear grow. The eager sounds of the audience suddenly get muffled when Gulf feels Mew’s breath against the back of his neck.

“You look beautiful like this,” Mew whispers in his ear before softly tugging on it. Gulf shivers and closes his eyes as Mew’s hands gently run up the side of his torso.

“Even more beautiful because I’m the one who did this to you,” Mew says against Gulf’s neck before unexpectedly gripping the younger man’s hips and pulling Gulf against his own erection. Gulf gasps when he feels Mew’s harden dick rub between his ass cheeks. Moaning, Gulf throws his head back, resting it against Mew’s shoulder as the older man trails a hand down Gulf’s body from his neck to his crotch. With Mew palming his aching dick, Gulf becomes breathless when the older man begins to suck and nibble on his neck. Gulf’s thankful that his body is pressed against Mew’s because his knees buckle when said man slips one of his veiny hands beneath the thin material of Gulf’s underwear.

Mew’s warm hands take a hold of Gulf’s dick, still concealed inside the underwear, and slowly begins move his hand up and down. Gulf’s jaw goes slack and his eyes roll back in pleasure as small whines escape from his plump, abused lips. Forgetting that they’re on stage, Gulf brings one of his hands up to touch Mew’s face, forcing the other to look at him. Those chocolate brown orbs of the older man bore into Gulf before he attaches their lips once again. Threading his fingers through Mew’s hair, Gulf tugs slightly, surprising the older man and giving himself the chance to slip his tongue inside Mew’s mouth. Battling with Mew’s tongue, just when Gulf thinks he’s got an advantage over the other man, Mew suddenly runs his thumb over the tip of Gulf’s dick. And it’s not the skin-on-skin contact that distracts Gulf, but the unusually cool feeling of a silver thumb ring teasing his slit. When he physically jumps at the new sensation, Mew quickly works his tongue into Gulf’s mouth, turning the younger into a puddle. With Mew’s erection pushing against his ass, Mew’s firm hand on his dick, and Mew’s tongue in his mouth, Gulf’s so close to cumming he could cry. Unfortunately, he can’t cum right now; evidenced by the fact that there is now a deafening applause washing over Gulf like an ice-cold shower.

It all happens at once. Mew removes his hand from Gulf’s underwear and steps away from the younger as if he’s just been burnt. This leaves Gulf to stumble forward on shaky legs and need to unceremoniously stop himself from falling into the crowd. Once he’s able to stand properly, Gulf feels like the spotlight is a little too bright, like the stage is a little too big, and like there is too many people in the crowd. Trying to subtly cover his raging boner, Gulf places his hands infront of his crotch as he patiently waits for someone to tell him what to do because, right now, Gulf is lost.

“Now if that’s not $1500 worth of fun,” the announcer finally says, “then I don’t know what is!” The crowd hollers in agreement.

“I’m sure that Mew had a lot of fun playing with our Kana. But what about you guys!? Did you guys have fun watching the two of them!?” More encouraging sounds spill from the crowd.

“Maybe next time Kana does this, one of you guys will be lucky enough to touch that dark, soft skin.” This comment almost causes a riot as drunk, horny men holler, clap and even try to clamber up on stage. Gulf takes some tiny steps away from the oncoming avalanche of men as he feels his skin become redder. He doesn’t know how his boss will react, but Gulf needs to tell Kaownah that he will _never_ be doing anything like this again.

Once the crowd is settled, Gulf gets the okay to leave the stage. When he turns around, however, he is suddenly away of the fact that in the midst of the chaos, Mew left the stage. Frozen by unwelcomed feelings of hurt and disappointment, Gulf is ripped back to reality. Now that the show is over, Mew is his professor again. And Gulf is just another student. A student who just let his professor give him a hand job infront of hundreds of people… _Fucking idiot,_ Gulf thinks as he moves backstage. Changing quickly, Gulf passes by Kaownah’s office and is immediately handed a wad of cash. The weight of it initially shocks Gulf as he stares at Kaownah confused.

“Great job today, kiddo!” his boss says, throwing an arm around his shoulders, “that was _hot!_ Like actual fire on stage. When’s the next stage show?” Kaownah moves behind his desk, acting like he’s about to officially schedule Gulf’s next show. The younger knows better. _Gaydar_ doesn’t do scheduling. They don’t even do taxes or paperwork. Usually, if Kaownah asks you to do something, like a show, then you do it. But Gulf can’t do a show again. He doesn’t want to imagine what sleaze is going to bid the highest price next. Or worse, he doesn’t want to imagine Mew coming back and having a repeat of tonight. Especially after the older just up and left. Pushing personal feelings aside, Gulf takes a deep breath before speaking to Kaownah.

“I’m not doing another show,” he states sternly. Kaownah halts his movements and looks to Gulf with one eyebrow raised.

“Come again?” he asks.

“I’m not doing another show. I’ll do anything else, just not that,” Gulf repeats, keeping his voice firm and unwavering. Kaownah slowly moves from behind his desk and stalks towards Gulf. Stopping infront of the younger, Kaownah crosses his arms over his chest while looking Gulf up and down. Gulf thinks he stops breathing for the time his boss’s eyes rake over his body. It isn’t until Kaownah shrugs his shoulders and agrees that Gulf takes a much needed breath.

“Okay,” Kaownah says simply, “But you said you’ll do _anything_ else?”

Gulf curtly nods, “Yes.”

Blending into the mass of students that enter the lecture hall the next morning, Gulf silently takes his usual seat as ~~Mew~~ Mr. Suppasit begins Monday’s lecture. He’s still tired from the late-night last night – Gulf didn’t get home until almost 1am and then had to spend a further 40 minutes in the shower trying to diffuse the tightly strung bomb that was his boner. Gulf didn’t plan on coming in today, the previous night’s endeavours making it even harder to face his professor than before. But a piece of paper that has been lingering in his house for the past few days stared at him, crumbled and slightly torn from the amount of times Gulf has folded and unfolded it, and convinced him to come to class today. Halfway through the lecture, Mr. Suppasit rolls up his shirt sleeves to reveal those delicious veiny arms, and Gulf is suddenly wide awake. As his professor moves his arms to point to things and elaborating on different formulas those veins twitch beneath the skin, sometimes protruding more than usual. Gulf can feel his pants tightening around his crotch as his traitorous mind relives those moments last night of when those veiny arms were wrapped around Gulf ( _all_ of Gulf). Groaning, he readjusts himself as he tries to pay attention to the actual content of the lecture.

“…we can assign to each finite-dimensional space V a unique integer-” anything else Mr. Suppasit says is lost in translation as soon as Gulf hears that velvety, caramel-like voice. The deep baritone of the older man’s voice shakes Gulf to his core and he is immediately transported back to last night.

_“Why weren’t you in class on Friday, Mr. Kanawut?”_ Gulf thinks he can still feel ~~Mew’s~~ Mr. Suppasit’s breath on his skin…

Fortunate for Gulf, the class soon ends. But know he’s faced with another dilemma; the real reason he came to class. As he packs away his book, Gulf gets a glimpse of the offending piece of paper. It’s folded once again to fit into Gulf’s bag, but it feels like he can read the words through the folded paper. With a deep breath, Gulf reaches into his bag to retrieve the paper. It feels heavy in his hands. Although they’re only words, they hold more power than should be possible. They will give Gulf freedom. Allow him to escape this suffocating, unknowing situation that he has with Mr. Suppasit. The lecture hall is silent, alerting to Gulf that everyone else has left. His hands a trembling when he raises his head and locks eyes with Mr. Suppasit. The older man has an unreadable expression on his face and Gulf doesn’t know if it makes what he’s about to do easier or harder. With more effort than should be necessary, Gulf gets out of his chair and slowly walks down the stairs towards his professor. Mr. Suppasit is silent when Gulf stops in front of the desk and slowly unfolds the piece of paper. Reading over the contents once more, Gulf finally looks at the man in front of him before wordlessly handing the piece of paper across the desk.

Confusion is written on Mr. Suppasit’s face when he receives the paper. Glancing down, his body visibly tenses as he reads those authoritative words.

“G-Gulf…” Mew stutters before clearing his throat, “Mr. Kanawut. Have you thought about this?” The older man’s reaction is not what Gulf expected and makes what he’s doing all that more difficult.

“Yes,” he mumbles, dropping his arm and staring at the ground.

“I really think you should reconsider,” Mew insists.

“I’ve thought long and hard about this,” Gulf admits, “But I think it’s best for everyone-” he tries to ignore the guilt that passes through his professor’s eyes, “-if I do this.”

“I don’t think you know what this could mean,” Mew says slowly before sighing and passing the piece of paper back to Gulf, “Just come to my office and we can talk about this further.” Gulf tries to refuse. He shakes his head and urges the older man to take the piece of paper back, but all Mr. Suppasit does is pick up his briefcase.

“Please,” he says, “Come to my office and we can talk about this.” Standing there, upset and annoyed, Gulf can only watch the retreating view of the older man. Gritting his teeth, Gulf tightly grips onto the piece of paper in his hands. He lets out a cry of frustration as he reads those big, bold letters at the top of the page that have been taunting him for the past few days:

**REQUEST FOR A SUBJECT CHANGE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for another cliff hanger (is this even a cliff hanger? I don't know...) but it's time to hear Mew's thoughts. 
> 
> Also, to apologise for making you guys wait so long for a new update, I'm announcing that for the next week (starting on Monday) I will be uploading a new chapter EVERY DAY!! I've had some good days of writing and can't wait to share everything with you guys. 
> 
> I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations and I will see you again on Monday.


	5. Chapter 5

Waiting for Gulf to come to his office is agony for Mew. Arriving before the younger, Mew has a chance to discard his briefcase before waiting by the door. With each second passing he becomes more and more anxious when Gulf doesn’t show. _Did he bail?_ Mew ponders with worry. Tapping his foot, Mew wipes his suddenly sweaty palm on his trousers as the thought of Gulf not coming to his office and handing that paper into the faculty administration weighs heavy in his mind. Last night had been a lapse in judgement on Mew’s part, but he couldn’t let just anyone get on stage with Gulf. As the bids became higher, images of what those men could do flashed through his mind and Mew’s mouth opened before his brain had a chance to catch up. He wasn’t exactly planning on giving the younger a hand job…but to have Gulf pliant against his body and moaning in pleasure, Mew couldn’t help himself. He wanted, no _needed_ , to touch the younger. And when he did, he was rewarded with Gulf’s tongue down his throat. When they had to pull away, the realisation of what he had just done fell onto Mew like a tonne of bricks. In the moment he had stepped away from Gulf and had to watch the younger stumble forward. Mew’s heart broke slightly as he watched Gulf’s shoulders cower slightly, making the younger seem smaller, when the crowd became restless. When he made a move to protect the other man and shield him from the filth of those men in the audience, Mew made eye contact with Tul. The look in his friend’s eyes scared him. Mew’s never seen Tul look so serious. Halting his movements, Mew stared at his friend, desperately trying to convince the other man to let him help Gulf. But Tul was having none of it. He gestured for Mew to get off the stage, and the taller man could only pout and oblige. With one last hopeless look towards Gulf, Mew stepped off stage and met with his friend.

“Oooh dude,” Tul greeted, “you’ve gone and done it now.” The other man then showed Mew images of him and Gulf that people had taken during the time they were on stage together. Whilst the first photos were relatively tame, the rest got progressively worse until Mew saw an actual video of him with his hand down Gulf’s underwear. Embarrassed and guilty, Mew had turned and made a quick exit out of the strip club.

Still waiting for Gulf in his office, after what seems like an eternity, the younger finally comes into Mew’s view. It’s immediately awkward and tense. When Gulf walks past Mew to the middle of the office, the older gently closes the door. The soft click echoes in the small, tense room. Standing behind Gulf, Mew can see the way his shoulders are raised in suspicion and the way his hands tremble slightly, still clasping onto that piece of paper. Taking a deep breath, Mew moves towards his desk, putting something in between the two of them. Sitting down Mew stares at Gulf while he searches for the right words to say.

“I want to ask you one more time,” Mew begins softly, “Are you sure about this?” Gulf nods without saying a word. Not knowing how to continue, Mew sighs and holds his hand out towards the younger man. Feeling the paper in his palm, Mew reads over it one more time. Skimming through the request, Mew’s eyes land on one important detail.

“You haven’t mentioned a reason to request a subject change.”

Slowly bringing his eyes up from the piece of paper, Mew watches as Gulf’s jaw sets in determination and his fists clench at his sides.

“Is making out with your professor a good enough reason?” Gulf seems to surprise himself with the statement as his eyes go wide. They both know that was a low blow. Speechless, Mew places the piece of paper on his desk before massaging his temples.

“If this is about me,” he begins, choosing his words carefully, “I would like to apologise if I overstepped at any point and made you uncomfortable. But that shouldn’t be the thing to affect your university career.”

“I’ll just do the class next year,” Gulf mumbles, staring at the floor.

“But you need this class to be eligible for courses next semester,” Mew explains.

“Then I’ll do those classes next year aswell,” Gulf replies, his voice low and firm.

Mew sighs, “Mr. Kanawut, what class are you going to do instead of this class? You can’t just drop a subject.”

“I’ll figure it out.” Mew studies the young man standing in front of him. Gulf has refused to look him in the eye since he walked into the office and Mew doesn’t like it one bit. He knows that what’s been happening at the strip club has been affecting them both, and not in a bad way – at least not in a bad way for him…

“M-Mew,” Gulf calls in a small voice before clearing his throat, “Mr. Suppasit. Can you please approve my request?”

“I still need a reason, Mr. Kanawut,” Mew says, unsure if he should give the younger what he wants.

“Just put anything!” Gulf begs exasperatedly, “I just can’t be in that class with you anymore.”

“Why?” the singular word slips from Mew’s lips and he’s not too proud to admit that he’s honestly a little hurt by Gulf’s sudden revelation.

“Because I can’t just sit and watch you teach like a normal student,” Gulf growls, “I don’t even know what to call you!” The younger man throws his hands in frustration before resting his hand in them. A few moments pass as Mew takes in what Gulf has just said, all that’s heard in the room is Gulf’s deep breaths.

“Gulf,” Mew says softly, trying to urge the other to look at him, “Whatever you’re feeling, it’s okay.”

“Oh, don’t give me that bullshit!” Gulf snaps, “This isn’t just some crush, and you know that. For fucks sake, _I’ve_ given you a lap dance! And _you_ had your hand on my dick less then twelve hours ago!” The truth to the words stuns Mew and he doesn’t know if he should be apologising or telling the younger off for yelling at a professor.

“I think we should leave our personal actions out of this,” he says, deciding to steer clear of discussing what happens at _Gaydar_ , “I’m still unsure if I should let you leave the class. We’re already six weeks into the semester, and you’ve got an assignment due next week. Other classes will be the same, you won’t be able to catch up in time to get a good mark.” At Mew’s words, Gulf groans in frustration.

“Why are you making this so difficult?!”

“Excuse me,” Mew’s voice is firm and loud, effectively shutting the younger man up, “I let it go before, but you do not get to speak to your professor that way. All I’m trying to do is help you.”

“Are you sure?!” Gulf retorts, “Or are you just scared that I might report you to the head of faculty?!”

“Mr. Kanawut!”

“Mr. Suppasit!”

Mew’s pushed out of his chair and, with his palms placed firmly ontop of it, is leaning against the desk. His face is hard as he glares at his student. Grinding his teeth, Mew is trying hard to not yell at Gulf too much. But the bratty youngster isn’t helping the cause.

“Stop trying to get your authority back,” Gulf sneers, “You lost all of that when you let me sit on your lap.”

“I told you,” Mew growls, “to leave our personal experiences out of this conversation! This is about you being able to finish your degree.”

“Stop pretending like you care what happens to me!” Gulf cries out, “Stop pretending like what happened means anything!”

“Mr. Kanawut! Stop. Talking.”

“Stop saying my name like that!”

“Like what!?” Mew suddenly yells back, his frustration boiling over.

“Like I’m yours! Like I’m anything more than a student!”

“And what if you are!?”

“I can’t be!”

“Why not!?”

“Because you’re nothing more than a paying customer!” Gulf screams face red from anger, “We’ve only done stuff because you paid for it. You wouldn’t have done it otherwise…”

Silence creeps into the office. Both men are breathing heavily. The sound of their panting is all that can be heard. Mew’s gripping at the edge of his desk trying to tame the beast inside of him that wants to punch a wall (and then push Gulf against it). Glancing to the man in front of him, Mew notices that Gulf is close to crying. Slowly lowering himself back into his chair, Mew takes a deep breath before speaking in a soft tone.

“You don’t get to tell me how I feel about you.” His words cause Gulf to look at him shocked. The redness in the younger’s face has subsided, but his eyes seem to have become tinged with red and Mew can see crystal-like tears brimming at the corner of Gulf’s eyes.

“Don’t. Don’t say stuff like that…” the younger whispers, voice weak and hoarse from the earlier fight.

Mew drops his head in his hands, “You’re right. I’m sorry,” he says before sighing, “but I’m not going to take those words back. I meant them.”

“Then why do only see me at the club?” Gulf asks softly.

“Because we both know that it’s not appropriate anywhere else,” Mew replies, “The first time I didn’t even know you worked there, honestly. But last night…it didn’t feel right letting a stranger go up on stage with you.” Gulf breaks eye contact and stares at the floor. Mew watches as he begins to fiddle with his fingers nervously.

“B-but…” the younger begins in a quiet voice, “But you left.”

Mew cocks his head in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“You left me on stage…alone…”

Mew is back out of his chair in seconds, rounding the desk to be closer to Gulf.

“I’m so sorry about that,” he says as he approaches the younger, hands raised in surrender, “my friend needed to see me.” Gulf scoffs at his words.

“Please believe me,” Mew begs, “I’m also sorry about letting go of you. I wanted to hold you again…but my friend really wanted me off the stage.”

“Why?” Gulf asks, staring at Mew with eyes that resemble a puppy.

“People took pictures last night,” Mew explains, “my friend just wanted me to know.” He notices as Gulf becomes visibly tense at the new information. Slowly, Mew reaches out to the younger man, gently caressing along his arms.

“You have to know how much I wanted to stay on that stage with you. How much I wanted to get you away from that audience.” Mew doesn’t know if it was his touch or his words – maybe a combination of both – but whatever it was, seemed to calm Gulf down. That, in turn, made Mew feel a little bit better as well.

“I meant what I said last night,” Mew says, his hand travelling higher to caress the younger’s cheek, “you’re not something to be played with.” Shocked, Gulf’s eyes widen and his jaw becomes slack at Mew’s words. A soft smile graces the face of the older man as he watches Gulf’s face contort from shock into bashfulness. _Adorable,_ Mew thinks fondly. Locking eyes with the younger, he wordlessly pulls them closer together. Feeling Gulf’s breath on his face, Mew’s eyes glance down at those plump lips that have felt amazing against his own. He notices how Gulf’s breath hitches slightly before the younger carefully brings his hands up and places them on Mew’s chest. When Gulf grabs a handful of his shirt, Mew knows what to do next. Without warning, the older man guides the younger forward, letting their lips clash in a whirlwind of want and desperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! What a whirlwind to start this week! I hope that the dialogue and everything felt realistic enough...
> 
> But do you guys have any guesses what's going to happen next?? We'll have to wait and see tomorrow! Haha


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Smut ahead...read at your own risk

Gulf is unsure of what to do when Mew presses his lips against Gulf’s. Tightening his grip on the older man’s dress shirt, Gulf shyly responds to the kiss. This is new territory for them. There not in the club; there’s no loud background noise nor the stench of sweat and alcohol. There standing in the middle of Mew’s office; it’s still and quiet, and the intoxicating scent of Mew’s cologne hangs in the air. Gulf willingly parts his lips when he feels Mew’s tongue trail along his bottom lip. He lets out a soft moan when the older man’s tongue massages against his own. Creasing the white, professionally pressed, dress shirt that Mew is wearing, Gulf fists the fabric harder in order to stay upright. Because one thing he is learning quickly as they kiss in the middle of Mew’s office is that, no matter where they are, the older man makes Gulf weak in the knees.

Their kiss soon becomes sloppy. Teeth and tongues battle inside their mouths, neither man wanting to submit to the other. All that can be heard are the sounds of wet noises and moans mix together, ricocheting off the office walls. Gulf bravely juts his hips forward and shivers when his growing bulge rubs up against Mew’s. Surprised by Gulf’s actions, Mew bites down on the younger’s bottom lip. This catches Gulf off-guard. He gasps at the sudden sting of his lip caught between Mew’s teeth. With Gulf distracted, Mew takes the opportunity to pull the younger closer, placing a leg between Gulf’s legs. Mew then releases Gulf’s bottom lip and the younger moans loudly as his crotch settles ontop of the other man’s muscular thigh. Pulling away from eachother, Gulf and Mew pant as they try to catch their breath. Cautiously, Mew takes a hold of Gulf’s hips and guides the younger man to grind down on his thigh. Gulf’s eyes roll back at the new sensation and he brings his hands to grip onto Mew’s broad shoulders to anchor himself. Soft moans fall from his lips as Gulf takes control and continues to grind down on Mew’s thigh. Staring up at the older man through lidded eyes, Gulf is met with a set of black orbs staring back at him. Though his eyes show that Mew’s control is hanging by a thread, the man’s touch is gentle when he brings one of his large hands up to cup one of Gulf’s cheeks. Gulf takes a sharp intake of breath.

“We really should stop this,” he whispers weakly.

Mew nods, “We should.” The older man than brings Gulf’s mouth to his, capturing the younger’s lips in a passionate kiss.

When Mew’s lips are on his again, Gulf feels fire in his veins. Still grinding his hips, the younger man squeezes the older’s shoulders harshly. Mew grunts in response. Breaking away from the kiss, Gulf throws his head back and moans as his harden cock twitches under the confines of his clothes. Mew is watching him intently, watching as Gulf gets off on grinding down on his thigh. And, in some weird, fucked up way, Gulf finds the pleasure coursing through his veins that more intense, knowing that Mew’s standing there watching him. Trailing his hands from the older’s shoulders to rest them on his firm chest, Gulf suddenly becomes very unsatisfied with the amount of clothes Mew is wearing. Trapping his bottom lip between his own teeth, Gulf’s eyes are set in determination as he begins to undo the button’s on Mew’s dress shirt. For a split second, Gulf notices Mew tense underneath his hands, but when Gulf exposes those delicious pectoral muscles and nips slightly at the skin, the older relaxes into his touch. Smirking against Mew’s skin, Gulf continues to undress him. Releasing the final button, Gulf leans back and revels in the way the fabric separates, revealing a set of eight abs - it’s like Gulf is at the theatre and the curtain has just risen to signal the beginning of the first act. Gulf’s pretty sure he drools at the sight. Caught up in his own want for the older man, Gulf doesn’t notice that his hips have stopped moving. It isn’t until Mew’s rough hands are on his hips, guiding them once more does Gulf realise his mistake.

“I don’t care if you want to see me naked,” Mew growls into his ear, “but don’t stop moving those hips.” As he speaks, the older’s grip on Gulf gradually tightens. It causes Gulf to gasp before nodding his head eagerly.

Repeating the rhythm of his hips from before, Gulf tries to ignore how cold he feels as Mew removes his hands from the younger’s hips. While grinding his hips, Gulf moans as he runs his hands over the abdominal muscles of the other man. He smirks as he watches the muscles contract under his touch and hears Mew’s breathing become more rapid. Every so often, Gulf will allow his fingers to slide lower, dangerously close to Mew’s belt buckle. When he does this, the older man’s breath hitches. Something about that encourages Gulf to try and explore that forbidden part of his professor. He wants to see and touch what he knows he shouldn’t. With his fingers floating above the silver belt buckle, teasing both him and Mew, Gulf slyly peers up at the older man. Mew is already watching him. His mouth is parted slightly as he breathes rapidly. Raising his eyebrows, Gulf silently asks for permission to enter that forbidden part of Mew. For good measure, Gulf unbuckles the belt, the sound of metal clanking against eachother rings in the room. Mew shudders as he does this.

“Are you sure?” Mew asks, breathless. The irony of the question doesn’t escape Gulf. Not even half an hour ago, Mew was asking him this exact same question; however, before he wanted to know if Gulf was sure he wanted to leave Mew, forget about the older. Now, he’s asking if the younger is sure he wants to open the gates to that forbidden place. Taking a deep breath, Gulf nods before speaking.

“Yes.”

The unzipping of Mew’s pants is as loud as the unbuckling of the belt – maybe even louder – but when Gulf slowly runs the zip down Mew’s crotch, and over his evident boner, both men hold their breath. Popping the singular button that is holding the pants together, Gulf begins to feel anxious as he inches closer and closer to entering the forbidden part of Mew. Tentatively, Gulf slips one of his hands beneath Mew’s underwear. Grabbing a hold of the older’s dick, Mew shudders at the touch. Even though he can’t see it, Gulf knows that Mew is above average (can he really be surprised, though…). Gripping the long, thick cock, Gulf slowly moves his hand up and down. Trying to mirror the expertise that the older man showed last night, Gulf observes Mew as he gently twists his wrist occasionally or runs his thumb against the tip of Mew’s dick. With every hitch of breath or moan that the older man lets out, Gulf tries to memorise it – compartmentalising it so that he can look back in the future and remember what his professor looked like when Gulf had his hand on his dick. It’s when Mew’s takes a hold of his bottom lip, eyes shut and forehead sightly creased that Gulf realises he wants more. He’s been able to touch, now he wants to _see_ and _taste_ and _feel_. Realising Mew’s dick, Gulf hooks his index fingers under the waistband of the older’s underwear and pulls them down slightly. He watches with wide eyes and a dry mouth as he gets to watch that hard cock bounces free, slapping against Mew’s abdomen. Raising his eyes to meet Mew’s, Gulf silently asks to explore the forbidden place more.

“Not today,” Mew breathes out, taking a hold of Gulf’s wrist.

“Why?” the younger immediately responds.

“You don’t want to know what I’m going to do to you if we continue,” Mew replies, his grip on Gulf’s wrist tightening.

“Try me.”

Gulf doesn’t know when it happens. Or how it happens. But, somehow, Mew has turned them around so that Gulf is facedown, leaning against the older’s desk. He lets out a sound of surprise from the sudden movement, but it quickly morphs into a long drawn-out moan as he feels Mew rub his naked cock against Gulf’s clothed ass. The older than folds himself over Gulf, taking the younger’s arms and placing them on the desk. Mew nips and kisses the back of Gulf’s neck before growling into his ear.

“Are you sure?” Gulf doesn’t have to think twice.

“Yes,” the younger breathes out. In an instant, the sound of Gulf’s jeans being unzipped fills the office and the younger gasps when cool air brushes against his naked ass. Feeling Mew’s strong hands on his bare ass is unlike anything Gulf has felt before. There’s something animalistic about the other man that excites him, but he also knows that he’s safe. Excitement boils inside of him at the thought of what Mew might do to him. While he’s massaging Gulf’s ass, Mew slips his thumb between the asscheeks and Gulf twitches at the feeling of the older man’s silver thumb ring teasing his hole. Without shame, Gulf pushes his hips backwards, chasing the feeling of that thumb ring.

“Patience,” Mew chastises, a smirk playing on his lips.

All patience is thrown out the window when Mew finally slips one of his fingers into Gulf’s asshole. Both men simultaneously moan as their dicks leak precum, yearning for a release. Removing that one finger, Mew slips to into his mouth, coating them in saliva between inserting them back into Gulf’s asshole. Gulf clenches his fists and groans at the feeling. He takes deep breaths as Mew begins to slowly stretch his hole. Alternating between pumping his fingers in and out of Gulf, and parting them while inside the younger, Mew can’t stop himself from using his other hand to stroke his dick. Watching his fingers disappear inside Gulf is the sexiest thing he’s ever witnessed (apart from Gulf of course). Laying his head on the desk, Gulf closes his eyes and moans at Mew expertly stretches his hole. When the older suddenly pulls his fingers out, Gulf whines quietly but he is quickly shut up when he feels the older spit directly into his hole. His eyes widening, Gulf isn’t ready when Mew pushes that long, thick cock of his into Gulf’s significantly smaller hole. The older man isn’t exactly cautious about it, he continues to push every inch of his dick into Gulf until there’s no more dick to fit. Gulf has never felt this full. Groaning as he adjusts to the length of Mew, Gulf is caught off-guard when he feels the Mew’s featherlike touch slip under his shirt and caress Gulf’s back.

“Tell me when you’re ready,” the older’s low voice instructs. Despite being more turned on than he ever has before and sweating slightly, Gulf still shivers and goosebumps explode over his skin at Mew’s actions. _This is so much more than some dumb crush…_

“Move,” Gulf finally says weakly.

Gulf wasn’t prepared for Mew to insert his dick. And he’s less prepared for when the man begins to thrust into him. When he first moves, Mew slowly drags his dick almost all the way out of Gulf’s hole before reinserting. The whole time Gulf feels like he’s being ripped in two. The shock and sting soon transform into overwhelming pleasure, and Gulf finds himself pushing his hips back to meet Mew’s thrusts as the older’s pace begins to increase. Mew’s hands are back on his hips and Gulf can just hear the sound of the professor’s grunts over the sound of skin slapping against skin. Reduced to nothing but noises, Gulf touches his forehead against the cool mahogany desk as Mew pounds into him. Their bodies collide against eachother and Gulf can only close his eyes as a knot forms in his abdomen. Mew’s thrusts soon become quick and desperate, and Gulf thinks that the older must be close as well. Gulf is right. Neither men say anything as they cum together. Gulf’s seed spurting forward, catching on the edge of Mew’s desk while the older cums inside Gulf, filling the younger’s hole. Panting and exhausted, Gulf is only be held up by Mew’s desk as the older slowly pulls out of him. His jeans and underwear are bunched at his ankles and Mew’s cum is beginning to leak out of his hole and run down the inside of his thigh, but Gulf doesn’t care. Laying the side of his head on the desk, Gulf can only watch with a dazed look as Mew finds tissues to clean the both of them up. Now that he’s gotten a sneak peek at that forbidden place, Gulf is desperate to explore more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the dirtiest thing I've ever written...excuse me while I go bathe in holy water.   
> I would also like to say that I don't condone unsafe sex on the first time...but Mew doesn't do this often so he doesn't have a stash of condoms in his desk (oopsie)
> 
> A massive thanks to everyone who has been reading and enjoying this fic, all of your comments are so encouraging to read. I respect and am in awe at how invested you guys are. It really means a lot when you guys express your excitement or share your theories with me (and eachother). 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter and we will meet again tomorrow!!


	7. Chapter 7

It’s awkward as both men clean themselves before fixing their clothes. Mew turns away from Gulf as he rebuttons his, now creased, dress shirt. Tucking it into his pants, Mew clasps his belt buckle before turning back around. He’s met with the shy, dazed eyes of Gulf. Not knowing what to say, Mew can only stare at the younger. He dumbly opens and closes his mouth, trying to find the right words to say.

“I’m s-” Just as Mew is about to speak, however, Gulf reaches forward and places a wad of cash in his hand. Confused, Mew stares down at the money before raising his head to look at the younger with his brows furrowed.

“I got half the money from your bid last night…” Gulf explains in a small voice, “I doesn’t feel right to keep all of it. I was going to give it to you earlier but…” the younger trails off, turning his head away from Mew’s inquisitive stare. Mew looks at the money again; there’s a lot there.

“How much are you giving me?” he asks the other.

“$500.”

“How much are you keeping?”

“$200,” Gulf answers simply, “Is that too much? I can give you some more.” As Gulf reaches into his bag to, presumably, fish out his wallet, Mew steps forward and places his empty hand over the younger’s.

“No,” Mew says softly, “You can have more, if you want.” He then holds the cash out to Gulf, giving the other permission to take as much as he wants.

“It’s fine,” Gulf replies, “You really didn’t have to spend that much last night.” Mew watches as a soft blush crawls up the younger’s neck and settles on his cheeks in response to their close proximity.

“I should get going,” Gulf suddenly announces, stepping away from Mew.

“Oh, umm, yeah. Okay.” Gulf nods curtly at Mew’s words before turning to leave.

“Gulf?” Mew calls, pausing the other man’s actions, “Will I see you on Monday?” His voice indicates how anxious Mew is for the younger’s answer. In response, Gulf only turns his head and nods before limping out of Mew’s office.

Mew could have been speeding the entire time he drove back to his apartment; he honestly doesn’t know. He was too caught up in his own thoughts. With his hands gripping the wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white, Mew’s mind wandered to that tanned, perfect ass. How they ended up fucking, Mew doesn’t know. And he’s still stuck on whether or not he should be disgusted with himself for having sex with a student, or if he should try and do it again…When Gulf said that he was nothing more than a paying customer, something twisted inside Mew. He had this sudden need to prove the other wrong! Kissing Gulf in the middle of his office was a major risk, but when the younger didn’t show any signs of pushing him away, Mew allowed himself to indulge. Gulf looked delicious when he rode Mew’s thigh. Mew’s never been one for kinks but, watching Gulf moves his hips in such a sultry manner, the older might have just discovered one he likes (maybe a little too much). Whenever they’ve been together, Mew has been the one to touch Gulf and get to feel how the younger reacts to his touch, so it was a surprise for him when the younger made the first move to remove Mew’s pants. He could see the hesitation that flashed in the younger’s eyes, so that’s why he kept having to make sure Gulf knew what he was doing. Letting Gulf touch his dick was one thing, but Mew had to muster the remainder of his control to prevent the younger from giving him a blowjob. But, by that time, they were both so close to the edge that there were only two ways out – retreat or jump. They jumped.

Entering his apartment, Mew hastily chucks his briefcase to the side before collapsing onto the couch. He still reeks of sweat and cum but, in some fucked up way, he doesn’t want to wash it off just yet. Because that means that he’d be clean – clean from sins – and some part of Mew wants to be a sinner for just a little longer. Throwing his head back, Mew screams out to the empty apartment, letting his frustration and confusion out of his head and into the real world. Of course, he wasn’t expecting any reply, but when he looks around to find the plain, white walls standing there, oblivious to his turmoils, Mew suddenly feels very alone. Clenching his fists at his sides, Mew punches the cushion of his couch before finally getting up and heading towards the shower. Stepping under the cool water, Mew stares down at his feet and watches the water escape down the drain. Although the water is clear, Mew knows that it is washing away Gulf’s touch. He doesn’t like it. Without even using soap, Mew is out of the shower not even 5 minutes after he first stepped in. Pacing around his living room as he towel-dries his hair, Mew’s head is no clearer than it was when he first left the university this afternoon. Biting at the skin around his thumbnail, Mew ponders whether or not he should talk to someone; let an outsider get a peek at what he and Gulf have been doing, allow them full access to judge and punish them. Letting out a sigh, Mew picks up his phone and calls the only person he can trust.

“Hello? Mew?” the person answers on the first ring.

“I need to tell you something.”

An hour later there’s a knock at Mew’s door. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opens the door to reveal Tul. Mew’s face must show how troubled he feels because Tul looks at him with concern before pushing into Mew’s apartment.

“I bought beer,” Tul announces, “I have a feeling we’ll need it.” Pulling two bottles from the plastic bag in his hand, Tul offers one to Mew before taking a seat on his friend’s couch. Opening the drink, Mew takes a generous swig before looking at the other man.

“So,” he begins with a shaky voice, “You remember how we went to that strip club a couple of weeks ago…” Once Mew starts speaking, he can’t seem to stop. He tells Tul about Kana’s ‘true identity’, why he spent so much money last night, and then finishes with what happened in his office merely three hours ago. When he finishes pouring his heart out to Tul, Mew stares at his beer bottle and picks at the label as he waits for his friend to speak. 10 seconds pass…30 seconds pass…it’s a whole minute before Mew lifts his head and looks at Tul in desperation.

“Are you gonna say anything?!” he asks. For a moment Tul just stares at him blankly, but that quickly morphs into disappointment and anger. Then Tul smacks Mew on the top of his head.

“Ow!” Mew complains, immediately raising his hand to soothe is head.

“Could you be more of a fucking idiot!?!”

Mew gapes at Tul’s words. He tries to sputter out some kind of response but the other man gives Mew a look that shuts him up fast.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Tul says sternly, “What happened to you? How could you let this happen?”

“What do you mean?” Mew replies defensively.

“I mean…how did you let yourself have _sex_ with one of your students? Why did you go back to that club if you knew he worked there? Why did you let him give you fucking _lap dance!?!_ ” As Tul speaks, Mew winces as he lists off all the things him and Gulf have done. Hearing it from someone else makes the whole situation seem worse than what Mew had initially thought.

“I kinda like him,” Mew admits in a small voice.

“You ‘kinda’ like him?” Tul repeats sarcastically, “Mew. He’s a stripper. Who happens to be your student. How can you ‘kinda’ like him?”

“I liked him before I knew he was a stripper,” Mew replies, “He’s cute. And smart.” Mew’s excuses do nothing to lessen Tul’s anger.

“I don’t even know why you’re telling me this,” his friend says.

“Because I need your help,” Mew whines.

“Help with what? Saving your job? Protecting your reputation?”

“Stop saying stuff like that!” Mew yells, “I need you to help me decide how to move forward.”

“Move forward? There is no moving forward, Mew. You can’t continue to do stuff like this. You are his _teacher._ He is your _student._ ”

“Only until the rest of the semester…” Mew mumbles weakly.

Tul rolls his eyes, “Fine. Fuck him as much as you want when the semester ends. But that’s still two months away…so, I don’t know, get neutered or something to stop you from having sex with the kid until then.”

“He’s not a kid!” Mew yells. For some reason, when Tul said that word, Mew got a flashback to when he had called Gulf that. The way Gulf’s eyes showed vulnerability and hurt in that moment is imbedded in Mew’s brain. In response to Mew’s outburst, Tul raises both of his hands in surrender.

“Fine. I’m sorry,” he says, “But, seriously, what are you going to do about this?” Mew glares at his friend, _that’s why I called you. Because I’ve got no fucking idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't think I'm going around in circles...both Mew and Gulf want eachother but they don't know if they really can (or should)  
> I'm thinking of having Tul as the voice of reason from this point forward.
> 
> Thanks for all your kudos and comments this far. I'll see you tomorrow :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Depictions of unwanted sexual contact appear in this chapter.

Sunday evening Gulf cautiously shuffles into _Gaydar._ Hissing every so often, he’s glad that he decided to take the previous two days off from work. After limping into his house Friday afternoon, Gulf’s thankful, but surprised, Kaownah accepted his half-assed excuse of food poisoning. Dropping his bag in the back room, Gulf’s just about to change out of his sweats when Mawin comes into the room.

“The boss wants to see you,” he announces, walking over to retrieve some alcohol for the bar.

Gulf winces, “Do you know why?”

Mawin shrugs, “Don’t know. But he’s been talking to a lot of people asking about you these past few days.” The man’s words make Gulf nervous. Sighing, Gulf turns and walks out of the room towards Kaownah’s office. Knocking softly on the door, Gulf tentatively enters when he hears his boss say ‘come in’. Kaownah’s sitting in his chair when Gulf enters, but immediately stands up and rounds his desk as soon as he sees the younger man.

“Kana, baby!” he greets, reaching out to give Gulf a hug, “I hope that the food poisoning has passed. Are you feeling better?” Confused and worried about Kaownah’s behaviour, Gulf can only nod in response.

“I’m glad to hear it,” the other man says, “because…I’ve got _a lot_ to talk to you about.” Walking back behind his desk, Kaownah takes a seat and sips his drink before clasping his hands on top of the desk.

“Last week you said that you didn’t want to do anymore stage shows…is that still your stance?” Gulf nods stiffly from where he’s standing in the middle of the room.

“That’s what I thought,” his boss says, “and I totally respect that. But you did say you’d do _anything_ else.” Becoming suddenly nervous, Gulf has to swallow the bile that is crawling up his throat before nodding once again.

“Starting tonight, I want you to work the private rooms.”

Gulf swears he stops breathing for a second or two. The private rooms? Having worked at _Gaydar_ for less than six months Gulf has only heard stories of what happens in the private rooms - and none of it is good. His skin crawls just thinking about the kind of people he’d have to _entertain_ in the coming weeks.

“Can I ask why?” Gulf asks in a small voice.

“Because, since you won’t do stage shows, the private rooms are the only way people can have the ‘Kana Experience’.” Kaownah smiles when he talks, acting as if Gulf is some roadside show attraction.

“What’s the ‘Kana Experience’?” Gulf asks, that bile threatening to project out of his mouth.

“I’m glad you asked,” his boss says excitedly, “It’s an hour and a half of unlimited access to Kana,” Kaownah gestures towards Gulf, “anything they want, they get. Except sex, of course. Unless you’re open to that…”

“No!” Gulf answers immediately.

“That’s cool, that’s cool.”

“How much do they have to pay?” Gulf asks looking down at the floor.

“Two grand,” his boss answers simply.

“What!?!”

“Easy, easy. You get 20% of each appointment,” Kaownah explains, as if it’ll make Gulf feel any less of an object, “So that’s $400 per customer. And since you already have three appointments tonight…that’s $1200 guaranteed already!”

Kaownah’s words disgust Gulf. His boss is acting as if money is going to determine whether or not Gulf is willing to let strangers have ‘an hour and a half of unlimited access with Kana’.

“What made you think of this?” Gulf asks looking at his boss, unbelieving that Kaownah could actually think this could be a good idea.

“Because everyone has been coming to me with photos, wanting to touch you like that other guy did,” Kaownah replies with no emotion.

“You’ve seen those photos?” Gulf asks, feeling his skin become warmer with shame. He remembers that Mew said something about people taking photos on Thursday night.

“Yes. Very scandalous, kiddo.” The nickname makes Gulf flinch.

“Can you see his face?” Gulf asks in a small voice.

“No,” Kaownah replies, “It’s always hidden in your neck or he’s facing you so we can’t get a good look. It’s real shame. At first, everyone wanted to know if _that guy_ worked here…could you imagine? The amount of money we’d be getting if Kana _and_ Mr. Hotshot Veiny Hands worked here.” Gulf watches as his boss leans back in his chair, a wide smile playing on his lips. Gulf couldn’t imagine Mew working here. _Because he’s got more self-worth than you do,_ his mind adds condescendingly.

“So,” Kaownah suddenly announces, “Are you ready to begin?”

With his shoulders tense, Gulf replies in a weak voice, “Yes.”

“Amazing!” At his boss’ words, Gulf turns to leave the office and get changed, but Kaownah’s voice stops him, “And Gulf? They get _anything_ they want.” The tone of the other man’s voice sends shivers down Gulf’s spine as he nods before finally exiting the office.

Just before 8pm, Mawin leads Gulf down the VIP hallway towards the private rooms. To his surprise, the nauseating stench of the club seems to drift away and is replaced with the more pleasant smell of sea water and pine. _Gaydar_ has a total of five private rooms. Each door is colour coded to indicate how sexual the encounters are; White indicates kissing only, Blue indicates the customer gets touched, Green indicates the stripper gets touched, Red indicates oral, and Black indicates all of the above _and more_. As Mawin leads him down the hallway, it seems never ending for Gulf. As they pass each door, the buzz of the club’s main dancefloor fades away to an eery stillness. He knows where they are going, but Gulf still has a gigantic knot in his stomach. Reaching the black door, the two men stop. Standing stiff outside, Gulf takes a deep breath before swallowing the lump in his throat.

“The customer doesn’t know this,” Mawin begins in a quiet voice, “but there’s an emergency call button behind the bedside table. If he does something that isn’t part of the experience or if he keels over from a heart attack, press the button.”

“Wait, heart attack?” Gulf says worried, “How old is this guy?”

“Sixty-eight,” Mawin informs him before walking back down the hallway. _Well, fuck._

With great hesitation, Gulf opens the black door. He’s surprised with how neat the simple room looks, there’s no indication of the horrors that have occurred in the small space. Gulf’s survey of the room is cut short by a wet cough coming from the bed. With his brows furrowed, Gulf turns his head towards the king-size bed and gets a look of the guy who paid for this ‘experience’. For a second Gulf thinks that the guy must have lied about his age because he doesn’t look sixty-eight, in Gulf’s eyes, he looks closer to eighty and like he should be on life support.

“Are you Kana?” the man asks in a wheezy breath.

“Y-yes,” Gulf replies simply. At his words, the man gives Gulf a sleazy smile.

“Good,” he muses, “I’ve been wanting to meet you since Thursday.”

Forcing himself to get closer to the man, Gulf unwillingly takes his hand and lets the man guide him to the bed. Sitting so close that their knees touch, Gulf can see the wrinkles on the man’s face clearer and hear how much trouble this man is having breathing. The low wheezing sound that the man makes everytime he takes a breath makes Gulf uncomfortable – both for the man’s safety and his own.

“Are you sure you want to continue?” Gulf asks cautiously.

The man chuckles, “Don’t worry, kiddo. I’m healthier than I look.” He then reaches out and wraps his frail arms around Gulf’s waist, “And besides, I saw what you did with that other guy. I wanted the chance to touch you myself.” When the man’s breath fans over Gulf’s face, the younger as to turn his head away to prevent himself from gagging. Gulf shudders nervously as the man begins to trail his bony fingers down Gulf’s bare skin before teasing the waistband of his underwear. Gulf jumps as the man pulls the waistband before letting it go causing Gulf’s skin to sting. The young man hears a wheezy laugh near his ear.

“Lay down for me, kiddo,” the man instructs. Trying to keep himself from vomiting, Gulf takes a deep breath as the man pushes him onto the bed.

As soon as Gulf’s back hits the mattress, the man climbs onto him. Gulf groans under the weight of the old man and shudders in disgust as he runs his cold, frail hands over the exposed skin of Gulf’s torso. Looking up, Gulf sees the other man staring down at him with a sleazy smile.

“You’re mine tonight, kiddo.” The man then leans down and places an open mouth kiss onto Gulf’s chest. The younger man closes his eyes as his face scrunches in disgust. Gulf’s never felt more cheap or easy than he does right now. He’s laying limp underneath the weight of an old man while cold, wet lips place kisses on his chest. When Gulf feels a hand travelling towards his underwear, he opens his eyes again and watches as the pale, feeble hand disappears beneath the clothing. It’s when the man on top of him grasps his dick does Gulf let a gasp out. He’s nowhere near hard, and he doesn’t think he’ll be getting hard anytime soon. But the older man seems determined to make Gulf hard and he forcefully yanks on Gulf’s dick. The younger man feels more pain than he does pleasure. Hissing and groaning as the bony hand continues to twist and pull on his dick, Gulf closes his eyes and wishes he was somewhere else, with _someone else._

The rest of the appointment passes in a blur as Gulf tries to ignore the old man straddling him. His first spout of pleasure comes when there’s a knock at the door and Mawin shouting through it that their time is up. Sighing gratefully, Gulf gently pushes the man off him before running towards the door. When he opens it, he almost runs right into Mawin.

“Hey dude,” Mawin says in concern, “everything good? Did he do something wrong?”

Gulf shakes his head, “N-no…it’s fine…he’s just…” the young man sighs, “old.” Amusement flashes through Mawin’s eyes as he gives Gulf a sympathetic smile.

“Don’t worry,” he says, patting Gulf’s shoulder, “you got the worst one out of the way. The other two are younger and more attractive.” Gulf knows that the other man is trying to be optimistic and helpful, but Gulf knows there can be nothing good about working the private rooms. The following appointments are better than the first, but Gulf finds himself zoning out during them aswell. Just something about having other people touch him the way Mew touches him makes Gulf want to throw up. Where Mew’s touch can set his skin on fire, these other men just make Gulf feel cold and dirty.

It nears 2am Monday morning when Gulf is finally able to leave the club. Racing out of Kaownah’s office after collecting his earnings, Gulf hails a taxi to take him home. Almost an hour later, Gulf steps out of the taxi and heads inside after paying. Keeping $100 for himself, Gulf places the rest of the cash in an old lunchbox his parents dedicated for ‘rainy day money’. When he opens it, the young man is shocked with the realisation of how much his parents need the money. His earnings from last weeks work, which was close to $800, is almost all gone. _Must have gone to getting the roof fixed,_ Gulf thinks as gently places the new cash into the lunchbox. Exhausted, Gulf then drags himself to the bathroom. He showers twice to try and get the remnants of his job off his skin. Then, only wearing his boxers, Gulf falls onto his bed and immediately falls asleep. Four hours later, the blaring sound of his alarm wakes Gulf up. Groaning, the young man literally rolls off the bed, landing on the floor with a huff, before raising to his feet. Chucking on whichever clothes he sees first, Gulf stuffs his books in his bag and heads into the kitchen. Making a single piece of toast for breakfast, Gulf exits his house and heads to the bus stop. He gets to the university half an hour before his lecture starts and heads straight to the lecture hall. The door is locked, so Gulf leans against the wall, waiting for his professor to come and open the door. Not even five minutes later, Mr. Suppasit rounds the corner. Their eyes meet and the smile Mew gives Gulf has the younger forgetting about all the others who touched him hours earlier, instantly.

“Mr. Kanawut,” Mew greets with a smile.

“Mr. Suppasit.”

_He’s wearing a new shirt,_ is the first thing Gulf notices when Mew moves past him to open the classroom door. The older’s usual plain, white button-up shirt has been replaced with a new, silky black button-up. The way the material gently clings to Mew’s body, as if it were made for only him to wear, should really be illegal. Gulf can’t help but stare at his professor’s back as the shirt creates a silhouette of those sculptured muscles. Sucking in a breath when Mew turns back around to face, giving Gulf one of those dazzling smiles, the younger quickly pushes past him and heads straight for his seat. The amused chuckle that Gulf hears as he ascends the lecture hall is the least of worries…he needs to extinguish the fire that’s coursing through his veins.

So, rushing into the classroom when it’s only Mew and him probably wasn’t the smartest move Gulf could have made. Sitting down his usual seat, that’s halfway up the stairs, Gulf now has the perfect opportunity to get a glimpse of Mew’s cleavage whenever the other man leans over his desk. Swallowing loudly, Gulf tries to make himself busy by getting his book out of his bag. Thankfully, as he’s setting himself up for the lesson, other students start to file into the lecture hall. And it seems that Gulf isn’t the only one who’s noticed Mew’s new attire. As students pass Gulf to get to their seats, whispers of how good-looking Mr. Suppasit is travel to the young man’s ears. He can’t help but smirk when one of the girls in the class tells her friend how much she’d love to see their professor without a shirt on. _Dream on, sweetheart,_ Gulf thinks smugly. Mew soon starts the class and Gulf is more attentive than he has ever been. Leaning his head on one of his hands as he takes notes, the way Mew describes matrices and linear transformations makes it seem like the most interesting thing in the world. Throughout the class, Gulf is diligently copying notes from the PowerPoint (and sometimes doodling Mew’s name in his margin). He’s so focussed on ‘the class’ that he’s slightly disappointed when it finishes. Frowning slightly as he sluggishly collects his things and packs them in his bag, Gulf waits until everyone else has left before slowly descending the stairs. Stopping in front of the desk, Mew seems surprised to see him.

“Is there anything you need, Mr. Kanawut?” the older man asks in a tone a little too formal for Gulf’s liking.

The younger sighs, “N-no…I guess not,” he then turns to exit the room when Mew’s voice stops him.

“Gulf,” the younger turns to look at his professor, “if you need help with anything, you know you can come to my office, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not too sure about this chapter guys...it's kind of a necessary filler, but I don't think it's my best writing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go into more depth at the end of this chapter, but I would first like to apologise for not putting a warning at the beginning of the previous chapter. I have updated that chapter and included a warning at the beginning. I hope that my wrongdoing did not negatively affect any of my readers in any way. If it did, I would like to send my deepest apologies. 
> 
> I would also like to mention that I also added two extra paragraphs to the end of the last chapter that kind of add flow into this chapter. This chapter would make a little more sense if you read those paragraphs first.

Mew’s weekend was hell. After his blunt, honest conversation with Tul Friday afternoon, Mew spent the following days overthinking and second guessing everything. Could he just pause this…whatever it is…with Gulf for two months? And that what is he supposed to do after those two months? Randomly asks the man out? It was becoming too much to handle, so Mew focussed his energy on work and exercise. He’d sit down at his desk for an hour or two grading papers and working on his thesis, but the second his mind wandered to those plump lips or that perfect ass he’d go out for a run. He barely ate anything all weekend and sleep had evaded him. But, on the bright side, he had caught up on his grading and made headway on his thesis research…Yay? Downside, however, was that he had neglected his scheduled Saturday laundry. So, on Monday morning when he goes to his closet, the space he had dedicated for ‘work shirts’ is empty. Staring dumbfounded for moment, Mew groans when he realises that he hasn’t done his laundry. Begrudgingly, Mew glances to where his other shirts are hanging in the closet. He skips over his eccentric patterned short-sleeved button-ups that he wears to the beach and settles on the only other group of ironed long-sleeved shirts. Sighing as he takes a marooned coloured shirt out of the closet, Mew quickly puts it back when he realises that it shows too much of his chest. All of the shirts he’s looking at are made of silk, a material he’d purposefully avoided up until this day, and usually exclusively worn when he goes on dates. Checking his watch, Mew notices that he’s going to be late if he doesn’t leave his apartment soon, so he pulls out a one his black silk shirts and puts it on. It’s still hangs lower than it should in a professional setting, but Mew has nothing else he can wear. Putting his shoes on and grabbing his briefcase, Mew quickly heads to his car and drives to the university.

During his time overthinking on the weekend, Mew had convinced himself that Gulf would bail and not come to class Monday morning. That’s why seeing the younger man waiting outside the classroom fifteen minutes before class started brought a smile to Mew’s face. It has been two whole days since they last saw eachother, and Mew thinks the younger is more beautiful than ever. Against his better judgement, Mew continues to sneak glances at Gulf during class. He’s surprised the other man hasn’t noticed, but it looks that Gulf is concentrated on the class. And when Gulf is concentrating Mew thinks he looks too cute with his forehead creased, so he’s content with observing the other man from afar. When the class ends, Mew watches as each student files out of the lecture hall. He answers some questions from students before he’s ready to pack up. Disconnecting his laptop from the projector, Mew notices that Gulf is almost dragging his feet to delay leaving the classroom. When the younger stops in front of the desk, Mew can’t help but ask.

“Is there anything you need, Mr Kanawut?” Closely watching Gulf, Mew prepares himself for the younger to give him another subject change form. But it doesn’t come. All Gulf does is deflect the question and proceed to leave the classroom. Something about the other man’s demeanour is off, and Mew is worried.

“Gulf,” Mew calls, stopping the younger in his tracks, “if you need help with anything, you know you can come to my office, right?”

Hours later, as Mew is sitting in his office eating lunch and reviewing the content for his next class, his phone chimes from where it’s situated on his desk. Putting his fork down, Mew wipes his hands before picking up his phone to read the text that just arrived.

**_Don’t fuck him._ **

Mew rolls his eyes at Tul’s lack of subtly or grace.

**_Wasn’t even thinking of it before you mentioned it._ **

Mew replies with a small smirk playing on his lips.

**_Fuck off. Just promise me you won’t do it._ **

Mew rolls his eyes once more. He’s really starting to regret confiding in Tul.

**_Yea, yea. Cross my heart and all that…_ **

Mew almost laughs as he sends the text and Tul’s response is immediate.

**_Don’t make me come down there and separate the two of you!_ **

Mew scoffs as he types his reply.

**_What are we? Toddlers?_ **

Mew shovels another serving of the salad he was eating into his mouth as he waits for Tul’s reply.

**_If you stop acting like toddlers, I’ll stop treating you like toddlers._ **

This time, Mew actually does bark out a laugh at his friend’s response. Taking a sip from his glass of water as he thinks of a response, Mew’s just about to type again when there’s a soft knock at his door.

“Mr. Suppasit?” the voice is soft and full of nerves, but Mew recognises it instantly. Looking up from his phone, Mew sees Gulf standing in his office doorway.

Placing his phone back on the desk, Mew clasps his hands together as he greets the younger.

“Mr. Kanawut? Is everything alright?”

Gulf shrugs, still standing in the doorway, “I think so…I just wanted to talk to you about the assignment.”

Mew nods, clearing space on his desk, “Of course. Please, come in.” Gulf takes a tentative step into the office and reaches back to close the door when Mew stops him.

“Please leave the door open,” he instructs politely.

“Oh, right! Of course,” Gulf nervously replies as he lets go of the door and walks towards Mew’s desk. Mew has to fight the smile that’s threatening to show in response to Gulf’s suddenly flushed skin. The younger sits down opposite Mew and pulls out the assessment task sheet.

“I don’t understand how you expect us to calculate this when you haven’t given us any statistics…”

Mew chuckles softly, “That’s kind of the whole point of the assignment. It’s real world application of everything we’ve learnt so far in the lectures. And in the real world, you’re not given statistics at the beginning. You have to figure those out for yourself.” Mew chuckles again when Gulf rolls his eyes and pouts.

“What’s the point of giving us statistics in class if the ‘real world’ doesn’t?” the younger whines, shoving the assessment task back into his bag. Mew expects Gulf to leave after that, but he doesn’t.

“Mr. Kanawut? Is there anything else I can help you with?” Gulf nervously plays with his fingers and he avoids eye contact with Mew. Slightly concerned, Mew pushes out of his chair and walks around the desk to be closer to Gulf.

“Is this about what you wanted to tell me earlier?” he asks in a soft tone. Gulf nods, still not looking at him.

“If it’s about uni, I’ll do what I can to help,” Mew offers, hoping to coax the younger to talk to him.

“It’s not about uni, perse,” Gulf finally says, but still refusing to look at Mew.

“What’s it about then?” the older asks.

“I like your shirt today. You look really good.”

Mew’s rendered speechless. And it’s in that moment that Gulf decides to look at Mew with big, round, brown eyes. Coughing, Mew moves away from the younger man and sits back in his chair, placing the desk between them.

“Uh, th-thank you,” Mew sputters, “I didn’t do laundry on the weekend, so this was all I had. I did hear some of your classmates say the same thing, so…”

“But doesn’t it mean more coming from me?” there’s something in Gulf’s voice that Mew can’t quite put his finger on. _Yes,_ is what Mew wants to say.

“It shouldn’t,” is what he says instead, turning his head away from Gulf in shame. In response, Mew hears Gulf let out a sigh.

“You wouldn’t have said that on Friday,” the younger mumbles.

Mew narrows his eyes, “Friday was a lapse in judgement. It shouldn’t have happened.”

“You don’t mean that,” Gulf accuses, and Mew has to look away from the other man because _fuck, he’s right._

To Mew’s surprise, Gulf gets out of his chair and walks around the desk. Gently, the younger places one of his hands on Mew’s arm. Even through the fabric of his shirt, Gulf’s touch has goosebumps breaking out all over Mew’s skin.

“Look,” Gulf whispers, “I don’t want a repeat of Friday.”

“Then why are you doing this?” Mew asks in a stern voice, keenly aware that his office door is still open.

“You didn’t come to the club on the weekend.”

“I thought you don’t want me _paying_ for you.”

“I don’t,” Gulf mumbles, trailing his hand higher up Mew’s arm, “I just-it’s just-we just…” The younger’s doubtful words make Mew angrier than he probably should be. But he can’t do this right now. Here. In his office. _Again._ Plus, he’s sure that Tul would have his balls if he ever found out.

“Maybe you should go,” Mew says softly, lifting Gulf’s hand off his arm.

“No!” Gulf suddenly yells out, “Not yet. Just…touch me?”

“What!?” Mew says incredulously.

“Not _like that_ ,” Gulf says, “I just need your hands on me. Please?”

“Why?” Mew asks, interrogating the younger man. There’s something about Gulf today that is different. And Mew wants to know why.

“It doesn’t matter,” Gulf whispers, “Can you just do this one thing for me?” Mew stares at the younger as Gulf places his hand back on Mew’s arm. It’s silent for a moment as the two men stare at eachother. Gulf’s eyes are glassy and vulnerable while Mew’s are dark and calculating. Sighing, Mew steps away from Gulf and heads towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Gulf calls after him in a weak voice.

“To close the door,” Mew responds before closing the door.

As Gulf moves to where Mew is on the other side of the desk. Mew’s phone is constantly going off, alerting to the numerous incoming texts from Tul.

**_Mew, dude, where’d you go?_ **

**_Why aren’t you answering me?_ **

**_Are you ignoring me?_ **

**_Or…are you with the kid?_ **

**_Don’t fuck him!_ **

**_I beg of you. Keep your dick in your pants!_ **

**_If I find out you’ve slept with him again. I’m going to strangle you!_ **

All the texts go unread and unanswered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was more enjoyable for everyone. 
> 
> As I said at the beginning of the chapter, I am truly sorry for not including a warning at the beginning of the previous chapter when I first uploaded it. I was honestly weighing up whether or not I should include a warning, but I was under the assumption that what I included in the chapter was not explicit enough to include a warning. I now understand that assuming that was wrong and insensitive. I have read all of your comments on the previous chapter and understand where I went wrong. From now on, I am making the executive decision to include a warning at the beginning of any chapter where Gulf is working in the private rooms. 
> 
> I do not want to change the tags or rating of the story as a whole as I do not see myself as a writer who explicitly writes rape or non-con scenes. I am truly against rape and non-con stories, so I hope no one perceives this story as one of those stories. 
> 
> I know that no words can truly undo what happened yesterday, but I hope I have not lost any readers from my lapse in judgement. And, once again, I would like to express how sorry I am.
> 
> PS: thank you to people who noticed my poor maths skills as well in that last chapter. I corrected that as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Smut ahead...read at your own risk!
> 
> and
> 
> *WARNING* Depictions of unwanted sexual contact included in this chapter
> 
> (they are not related)

Gulf grunts as Mew slams him up against the back of his office door. With his legs wrapped around the older’s waist, Gulf moans as Mew attaches his lips to the younger’s exposed chest. He takes a shuddering breath as their naked bodies fuse together, causing Mew’s long, thick cock to rub playfully between Gulf’s asscheeks. The younger’s hands instinctively come up to tug at the soft locks sitting on top of Mew’s head as the older continues his attack on Gulf’s chest. When Mew takes one of Gulf’s hardened nipples between his teeth before licking it, the younger gasps. Biting his lip to prevent a loud moan from escaping, Gulf guides Mew’s head away from his chest to connect their lips once again. Mew immediately pushes his tongue into Gulf’s mouth, capturing every sound that the younger man makes. Placing his hands on Mew’s shoulders to anchor himself, Gulf experimentally moves his hips. He gasps when Mew’s dick slips between his asscheeks and its head teases his already stretched hole. Closing his eyes, Gulf throws his head back against the door with a thud before repeating his actions. Quiet moans fall from his lips every time he feels Mew’s dick near his hole.

“You’re needy today,” Mew groans against Gulf’s neck before placing a kiss on the skin.

“Just want you,” Gulf breathes out in response.

It’s been two weeks since Gulf started working the private rooms at _Gaydar._ Two weeks since he and Mew started whatever they’re doing. And, in those two weeks, Gulf has discovered that Mew fucks hard and fast. As soon as the older’s dick slips into Gulf’s asshole, he’s thrusting hard up into Gulf. Broken moans slip from Gulf’s lips and he has to wrap his arms around Mew’s shoulder, bringing them even closer together, to stop himself from falling to the ground. Mew’s hands are gripping Gulf’s asscheeks, spreading the younger to be able to fuck him harder. Gulf’s naked back is fiercely rubbing against the wooden door as Mew continues to pound into him. The younger knows that there’ll be marks tomorrow, evidence of what they have done, but Gulf has found himself unable to care at this point; instead, he’s developed some weird satisfaction at being able to see those mark that Mew makes. Caught up in his own pleasure, Gulf doesn’t notice when Mew reaches in between them to take a hold of the younger’s dick. It isn’t until Mew begins to stroke Gulf’s dick at the same pace as his thrusts does the younger open his eyes and gasp at the new stimulus. It doesn’t take much longer for Gulf to reach his edge. Spurting his cum over Mew’s hand and his own chest, Gulf drops his head forward to settle it in the crook of Mew’s neck while the older man chases his own release. Not even a minute later, Mew groans and Gulf feels the other man cumming into the condom, still inside his asshole. Gulf is exhausted so when Mew gently places him onto the ground, the younger man wobbles for a moment before leaning against the office door for balance. Wordlessly, Mew removes the condom before disposing of it in the trash can under his desk. Walking back over to Gulf, Mew hands him a tissue. Gratefully, the younger man takes it and cleans himself before putting his clothes back on.

“Am I going to see you before Friday?” Mew asks as Gulf in a stiff voice. The younger shrugs before speaking.

“I don’t know yet,” he awkwardly admits before leaving the office without so much as a ‘goodbye’.

That’s how it’s been for the past two weeks – amazing sexual favours and then an awkward agreement to see eachother again before Gulf leaves. And it always seems to be Gulf who comes looking for Mew and is always the one to leave first. That first day, seemingly ages ago, after his first night working the private rooms, when Mew was wearing that devilish black silk shirt, had sent the two of them into a spiral. They didn’t have sex or anything that day. Gulf just revelled in the way the older man’s hands felt on his skin. They had kissed, but it was without heat, and was the only thing that either of them needed. Gulf needed to forget about what had happened the night before, and Mew seemed eager to oblige. Things didn’t escalate until Gulf’s appearances at Mew’s office door became too frequent to be anything innocent. It was almost a ritual. They both knew that Gulf would be showing up at Mew’s office door after class on Monday’s and Friday’s, but sometimes things at the club would warrant Gulf knocking on Mew’s door on other days. When the younger first stood in the doorway of Mew’s office on a Wednesday, the older was shocked (and a little angry) that Gulf would go against what they had silently agreed to. And Gulf knew that Mew would want to talk so, that day, he marched into the office, closed and locked the door before straddling the older man who was sitting in his chair. Anything that Mew wanted to say was cut off when Gulf captured the man’s lips with his own.

As Gulf walks towards the bus stop, the university is unusually quiet, considering it’s only three in the afternoon. Getting to the road quicker than normal, the young man sits, hissing as his sensitive ass touches the wooden bench, and waits for the bus to arrive. Gulf, thankfully, doesn’t have to work tonight – for the first time in a while, Kaownah unexpectedly gave him the night off. And it’s probably for the best that Gulf doesn’t have to entertain anyone tonight because all he wants to do right now is shower then sleep. When he gets on the bus, Gulf takes a seat and absentmindedly stares out the window. Letting the hum of the bus’s engine become white noise, Gulf takes a deep breath as he watches Bangkok fly past in a blur.

Monday night was an easy night for Gulf. But nothing could have prepared him for what he would have to do on Tuesday night. Stumbling out of the private room of _Gaydar,_ Gulf races towards the back room. Ruffling through his bag, he pulls out the mouthwash he had put in there last week. Opening the bottle, Gulf takes a swig of the liquid to cleanse his mouth. Swishing and gurgling the mouthwash, the young man spits it in the sink before putting the bottle back up to his mouth to repeat the process. As he’s leaning against the sink, mouthwash bottle still in his hand, Mawin enters the room and chuckles at Gulf’s actions.

“Was it really that bad?” the older man asks. Gulf gives him a glare as he swooshes the liquid around his mouth. Turning around to spit it out, Gulf walks towards Mawin as he puts the cap back on the mouthwash bottle.

“He cummed in my mouth,” Gulf whines, “A forty-year-old just cummed in my mouth!” Returning the mouthwash to his bag, Gulf collapses onto a chair with a sigh.

“At least he was your last customer for the night,” Mawin says, shoulders rising in optimism.

“Yeah,” Gulf mumbles, “I guess you’re right.”

“Things could be worse,” Mawin says as he turns for the door, “At least you don’t _have_ to have sex with them.” Gulf rolls his eyes at the other man’s excuse of a silver lining. A few moments later, Gulf finally drags himself out of the chair and gets changed. Breathing in fresh air as he walks out of the club, Gulf thinks he might just pay Mew a visit tomorrow afterall.

Technically, Gulf doesn’t actually have classes at the university on a Wednesday, so he doesn’t really need to be here. So, walking through the halls, with one destination in mind, Gulf runs through every excuse he could use in case anyone asks. Nearing closer to Mew’s office, Gulf can feel a mix of excitement and arousal pool in the pit of his stomach. Rounding the corner to walk down the hallway where Mew’s office is located, Gulf nibbles on his bottom lip as he arrives at his destination. Peering into the office, he sees the older man hunched over his desk doing, what it seems like, some grading. Knocking softly on the door, Gulf smiles when Mew looks up…wearing glasses? The younger’s breath hitches in his throat at the sight of Mew wearing glasses.

“Is there something you need, Gulf?” Mew asks, returning his attention to the paper he was just grading.

“Have you always worn glasses?” Gulf replies with curiosity. Mew sighs and looks back up at Gulf.

“What are you really doing here?”

Gulf quietly enters the man’s office and closes the door behind him.

“I just wanted to see you,” Gulf says with a smile as he rounds Mew’s desk to stand next to the other man.

“I can’t have sex with you right now,” Mew tells the younger.

“I don’t want sex.”

“Well, whatever you want, I can’t give you today. I’m very busy,” Mew replies, gesturing the mass of papers cluttering his desk.

“What if I want to give you something,” Gulf asks in a small voice, placing his hand ontop of Mew’s, “Let me taste you,” he whispers. Slowly, Mew trails his eyes from their joined hands up to Gulf’s face. As Mew’s eyes study him intently, Gulf feels himself become smaller under the older man’s gaze.

“What happened?” Mew suddenly asks.

“Nothing,” Gulf deflects.

“Are you sure?” Mew pushes.

“Positive,” Gulf replies quickly as he lowers himself onto his knees. Staring up at Mew through his lashes, Gulf waits for the older man to stop him. When he doesn’t, Gulf reaches forward and undoes Mew’s pants. Pulling down the older’s pants and underwear, Gulf smirks at the half-hard dick that greets him. Reaching out to stroke Mew’s dick, Gulf feels pride swell in his chest when the older man lets out a quiet moan. Looking up, Gulf is met with the sight of Mew throwing his head back in pleasure. Taking the opportunity, Gulf leans his head forward and runs his tongue up the side of Mew’s dick before capturing every inch of it in his mouth. The sounds Mew makes above him spurs Gulf on as he begins to bob his head up and down. Soon after he begins, Gulf feels Mew’s hand in his hair and smiles as best he can with a mouthful of dick. Pulling off Mew’s dick, Gulf swirls his tongue around the tip before lowering his head once again. As he continues his blow job, Mew’s moans are felt in Gulf’s bones, all the way to his own dick – which is now straining against his underwear. Just as Mew’s breathing increases, however, the two of them freeze. Someone’s just knocked on the office door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive cliff hanger, I KNOW! But I planned to end it here so I can lead into Mew's chapter a little smoother.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys again tomorrow :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* (Slight) Smut ahead...read at your own risk!

Mew can’t believe this is happening. _This. Cannot. Be happening,_ he nervously thinks, screaming internally. Mew feels Gulf freeze with his mouth still around the older’s dick as the knocking continues.

“Mew?” a voice calls from outside, “It’s Mild, from the Business Faculty, I just have some things that I need to talk to you about.” _Shit,_ Mew thinks as he stares down at the other man on his knees.

Mew clears his throat, “Of course,” he responds, “Please come in.” As soon as he says that, Mew ushers Gulf to hide underneath the desk.

“You can’t be serious,” the younger man deadpans.

“Just get under the desk,” Mew hisses, turning his chair to face the door. Rolling his eyes, Gulf does as he’s told and crawls under Mew’s mahogany desk just as Mild waltzes into the room.

“Hey Mew,” Mild greets with a smile, “Why’d you have your door closed?”

“Just to stop any distractions,” Mew replies with a nervous smile, “I’ve got a lot of marking to do.” Mild looks over the array of papers sprawled over Mew’s desk and nods his head in acknowledgement.

“This shouldn’t take too long, hopefully,” Mild says, gesturing to the folder in his hands, “I just wanted to clarify some details about the interfaculty trip we’re planning for summer break.”

As Mild sets out some papers on the desk, Mew tries to ignore the fact that his dick is still exposed and that he can feel a certain younger man’s breath on it. Mew physically jumps in his chair slightly when he feels Gulf’s tongue dart out and lick at the tip of his dick.

“Are you okay?” Mild asks, eyebrows raised.

“Y-Yeah,” Mew stutters, “Just overdid it at the gym yesterday, legs are a little sore.”

Mild chuckles, “Wish I could say I get you, man.” Mew smiles at the man’s response as they turn their attention back to their previous conversation. This is hard for Mew to do because as soon as Mild starts speaking again, Mew feels the warm expanse of Gulf’s mouth capture his dick beneath the desk. Letting out a soft groan, Mew shudders as Gulf begins to move his head up and down on Mew’s dick. Rolling his chair closer to the desk, Mew leans his head on one hand and covers his mouth to conceal the noises that are threatening to spill from his mouth. Most of what Mild is saying goes completely over Mew’s head as Gulf continues to suck on his dick, but whenever Mild looks at him, Mew nods his head to give the illusion that he knows what is going on. Suddenly, Gulf takes Mew’s dick deeper, deepthroating the older man, and Mew bites on his bottom lip so hard he can taste blood. Letting out a shuddering breath, Mew signs off on whatever Mild has been talking about before smiling at the other man.

“Thanks for your time, mate,” Mild says as he gets out of his chair, “I really appreciate it.”

“No troubles at all,” Mew replies in a breathy voice.

“Hey,” Mild says, stopping at the door, “Try not to overdo it again at the gym, okay. Wouldn’t want Mr. Suppasit to be injured, would we?” The two men share a laugh at Mild’s teasing before the shorter man exits Mew’s office.

Thankfully, Mild shuts the office door behind him and Mew can drop his head back as Gulf continues to bring him closer to his release. Moaning, Mew reaches below the desk to thread his fingers through the younger man’s hair, he feels Gulf hum against his dick at the action. Feeling the familiar knot form at the base of his dick, Mew’s moans are reduced to pants as Gulf’s movements become faster. Bucking into the younger’s mouth slightly, Mew lets out a soft groan as he cums. Releasing his load into Gulf’s mouth, Mew looks down to where the younger is still hidden beneath the desk and watches through hazy eyes as Gulf swallows his cum. And, to add insult to injury, strings of the white substance trail down Gulf’s mouth to his chin – the younger juts out his tongue to lick them up. A guttural growl escapes Mew’s lips as he watches the pornographic sight. Without saying another word, he reaches down and pulls Gulf out from under the desk and into his lap. Their lips, like magnets, attach to eachother and Mew gently pushes his tongue into the younger’s mouth, tasting the remains of their act. Pulling away, Mew stares at Gulf as the other man smirks at him.

“How was your chat with Mr. Suttinut?” he asks, smugness dripping from his voice.

“I don’t even know what we were talking about,” Mew replies lowly, “Someone was distracting me.”

In response to Mew’s words, Gulf just shrugs and turns his head away from the older man, a sly smile playing on his lips.

“Next time, don’t tell me to hide under the desk,” he tells Mew.

“There’s not going to be a next time, Gulf,” Mew replies, causing the younger to snap his attention back to Mew.

“What do you mean by that?!” the younger asks in a defensive voice.

“We almost got caught…” Mew explains, giving Gulf a knowing look. The younger rolls his eyes and gets off Mew’s lap to walk around to the other side of the desk, giving Mew the opportunity to (finally) stuff his dick back into his underwear. Zipping up his suit pants, Mew looks across the desk to where Gulf is pacing in the middle of the room.

“Why are you pushing me away?” the younger suddenly asks, voice small.

“I’m not pushing you away, Gulf,” Mew replies, “it’s just that we can’t keep doing this _here_ ,” he explains, emphasising the severity of their location choice.

“Where else are we supposed to do this? The club?” Gulf asks sarcastically.

“No,” Mew denies immediately, “What if you came back to my place after class on Friday?”

Gulf noticeably freezes at Mew’s suggestion, avoiding contact with the older.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” the younger mumbles. Mew sighs; something has changed in Gulf. It started two weeks ago when he first came to Mew’s office, asking the older man to caress his skin. When Mew first put his hands on Gulf, the younger melted into his touch, a soft smile taking over his face. Under his fingertips, Mew felt goosebumps erupt over the younger’s skin, causing warmth to spread throughout his chest at the fact that Gulf came to him for refuge away from whatever is haunting him. After that first day, Gulf slowly started coming to Mew’s office after their class (or sometimes when they didn’t have class) and they just settled into this pattern of exchanging sexual favours. But everytime Mew would try and get the younger to talk, Gulf would always deflect his questions. So, everytime Mew has had to watch Gulf leave his office almost immediately after their activities, he’s left yearning for the younger man.

“Then maybe we should stop this,” Mew finally replies to Gulf’s statement.

“Why?” Gulf immediately asks, “Today was a one off, we’ve been so careful every other time. I’ll make sure to lock the door next time.” The younger then steps closer to Mew’s desk, leaning onto it as he stares down at the older man.

“Don’t fix something that’s not broken,” Gulf whispers before leaning closer to Mew, expecting a kiss. But Mew doesn’t let their lips touch. Instead, he leans back and stares at Gulf accusingly.

“You call what we’re doing ‘not broken’?” he asks incredulously. At least Gulf has the dignity to look away in shame at Mew’s question.

“You only come to me when you’re horny,” Mew says harshly, “And you never talk to me about anything. I’m worried about you….”

“Don’t be!” Gulf snaps, “You don’t get to be worried about me.”

“As your professor-”

“As the person I’m fucking,” Gulf interrupts Mew with fire in his eyes. The older man sighs.

“Maybe it’s time for you to go,” he tells Gulf, exhaustion beginning to take over.

“I think you’re right,” Gulf replies before turning and walking out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

When Friday rolls around, Mew can’t be surprised when Gulf isn’t waiting outside the classroom door; but he is a little disappointed. Ten minutes before the class starts, the last of the students file into the room, and anyone could tell that Mew is searching for a particular person. As he starts teaching, Mew can’t help but stare at a certain empty seat. All throughout the class, Mew is instinctively glancing at the door, hoping it will open and Gulf will march in like he used to do before they complicated things. But as the class the draws to a close and the lecture hall slowly empties, it dawns on Mew that Gulf really doesn’t want to see him outside the university walls. Would it make what they’re doing too real? Sighing as he closes his briefcase, Mew can’t help but think about the things Tul would do to him if his friend knew what Mew has been doing these past two weeks. Walking towards the door, Mew is stopped in his tracks when the person he’s been waiting for all morning stands in the doorway of the lecture hall.

“Does your offer still stand?” Gulf nervously asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 7 chapters in 7 days! This has definitely been an experience and has proved to have its challenges (both expected and unexpected) While I'm sure all of us, me included, would love to have daily updates to continue, I'm afraid I can't cater to that. Therefore, I have decided to update this story weekly and the day that I have allocated to update this story is WEDNESDAY. 
> 
> So, with that, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see you on Wednesday :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for waiting so patiently for this update.
> 
> *WARNING* Smut ahead...read at your own risk!!!

Following Mew out to his car, Gulf trails a couple of feet behind and constantly checks over his shoulders to make sure no one sees them. He had skipped the lecture earlier in the morning to avoid Mew, to try and put some distance between himself and the older man. But the entire time he was hiding out in the university library, Gulf felt this itch – almost like a magnetic pull – telling him to go meet the person he knows he shouldn’t. When Mr. Suttinut had almost caught them in Mew’s office the other day, Gulf _was_ scared and he _knew_ that they would have both been in shit if Mild had seen them…but he didn’t, and Gulf thought that was enough to show that him and Mew are careful. But Mew didn’t think so. The older had been visibly rattled by the chance of being caught and Gulf thought that Mew would want to stop whatever they’re doing…but he didn’t. He did something worse. Asking Gulf to come to his place! When Mew uttered those words, the younger’s blood ran cold. _What’s he doing?_ Gulf thought, _Why does he want me at his house?!_ Just the thought of being in the confined, personal space of Mew’s house made Gulf scared. Where would they go from there? Gulf can only hope that Mew doesn’t want to visit his house, because that tiptoes over their casual line into relationship territory; and Gulf and Mew are, most definitely, not in a relationship. Mew doesn’t need to see where, or how, he lives. But Gulf is about to see where Mew lives…and he still doesn’t know if he’s making the right decision.

Still lost in his thoughts, Gulf doesn’t notice that Mew has stopped until he bumps into the older man’s firm body. Mumbling a ‘sorry’, Gulf takes a small step back and notices the reason Mew has stopped – they’re standing in front of Mew’s car. Gulf audibly swallows when he sees the kind of car Mew drives; an Audi. But can he really be that surprised? Gulf’s had numerous opportunities to touch Mew’s clothes and he can tell from the fabric that the older man wears expensive clothes. Gulf also knows that Mew’s clothes are expensive because they feel like the clothes that many of his customers at _Gaydar_ wear. Looking away from the car and staring at Mew, Gulf notices that the other man has an inquisitive look on his face.

“What?” Gulf asks, shying away from the powerful stare. Mew is silent for a beat.

“Is everything okay?” he asks, and Gulf has to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

“Everything’s fine,” he says defensively before stomping to the passenger side door of Mew’s car, “Are you ready to go?” Mew had watched Gulf’s movements with a concerned look and he stares across the car to Gulf with that concerned look before sighing and giving the younger a single, firm nod. As Mew unlocks the car Gulf is the first one to open his door and get in.

The driver’s side door slams shut as Mew settles into his seat. Gulf jumps at the noise and anxiously fiddles with his fingers while avoiding eye contact with the older man. An awkward silence creeps into the car as Gulf continues to avoid Mew while the older silently stares at the man sitting in the passenger seat. A minute or two slowly ticks by and Mew hasn’t made any move to drive out of the university parking lot, or even turn the friggin car on.

“What are you waiting for?” Gulf suddenly asks, anxiety beginning to turn into frustration.

“Are you sure that you want to do this?” Mew asks, brows furrowed as he turns to look at the unusually small figure of Gulf, “I don’t want you to think that I’m making you do this. You don’t have to do this, Gulf, we can stop-”

“No!” Gulf erupts, interrupting the older, “I’m fine. I’m sure of this. Just drive,” he orders, determination evident in his voice. Mew’s sigh fills the small space of the car before he inserts the keys into the ignition before starting the engine and pulling out of the university parking lot.

As they travel through the streets of Bangkok, Gulf can’t help but notice how smooth the ride is. Unlike the bus that he usually takes, Mew’s car seamlessly glides over the road and weaves through lanes. Watching the city pass by, Gulf’s nerves creep up, reminding him how different the two of them are. It’s a short drive to Mew’s place. Almost too short. Slowing down the car, the older man turns into an apartment complex and parks the car. Whilst he was the first one to get into the car, Gulf is now reluctant to exit. _Maybe this was a mistake?_ He thinks, knowing on his bottom lip. It seems that Mew can sense his unease, because the older reaches across and settles a comforting hand on Gulf’s thigh.

“Do you want to go home?” Mew asks in a soft voice. Any words that Gulf was going to say are caught in his throat as he stares down at the hand resting on his thigh. That large hand, with those prominent veins and the soothing circles being drawn by Mew’s thumb. That thumb, with that fucking silver ring that has made Gulf shudder in more ways than one. Following the never-ending train of veins from Mew’s hand and up his arm, Gulf’s eyes scan the features of the man sitting next to him. This man who has entered his life and made him feel (and want) things he’s never felt (or wanted) before. And as Mew’s touch on his thigh warms Gulf’s entire being, he is reminded why he even entertained the idea of coming to man’s house in the first place – Mew is his safety blanket. Mew’s skin is what he wants to touch. Mew’s body is what he wants to be covered by. Unbeknownst to Gulf, his jaw has become slack during his observation of the older man. Vaguely, the younger notices when Mew smiles and tucks his other hand under Gulf’s chin, closing his open mouth.

“Gulf?” Mew calls softly, “Do you want to go home?” Gulf takes his time in answering, clasping Mew’s hand that’s on his thigh with his own.

“No.”

The elevator ride up to Mew’s apartment is quiet as Gulf keeps his eyes trained on Mew’s body. When the elevator finally dings, and the doors open, the two men silently walk down the hall towards Mew’s apartment. The first thing Gulf notices when he enters Mew’s apartment is the view provided by floor-to-ceiling windows. The older man’s apartment is modern – light wooden floorboards, pristine white walls, and an expanse of windows that bask the entire apartment in warm natural light. Gulf’s stomach drops as he gradually takes in the apartment. _You’re way out of your depth,_ he thinks to himself, _what are you doing here?_

“Can I get you something to drink?” Mew’s voice calls from behind the younger. Turning, Gulf studies the older man as he undoes the top buttons of his shirt before rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. Feeling his arousal growing, Gulf marches over to where Mew is standing and kisses the older. Placing his hands firmly on Mew’s chest, Gulf feels as the other man tenses beneath his touch, for only a split second, before relaxing into the kiss. Gulf feels himself being pulled closer to Mew’s body and he allows the older man to slip one of his legs between Gulf’s. Moulding their bodies together, Gulf trails his hands up from Mew’s chest to play with the short hairs at the back of the man’s neck. Suddenly ( _finally_ in Gulf’s mind), Mew slips his tongue inside Gulf’s mouth, causing the younger to hum against Mew’s lips. Too soon for Gulf, Mew pulls away from the kiss. Embarrassingly, Gulf finds himself chasing after the older man’s lips. But Mew, stubbornly, doesn’t let their lips touch.

“Why are you rushing?” he suddenly asks, running his hands up and down Gulf’s back.

“Well,” Gulf begins, “we’re here to have sex. So…why wait?” A sly smirk appears on Gulf’s face as he aims for another kiss; only to have Mew place one of his fingers on the younger’s lips.

Pouting against Mew’s finger, Gulf knots his eyebrows in confusion as he looks at the older. Mew’s face is unreadable. Sighing, Gulf moves his head away from Mew’s finger and leans away from the older man’s body. Mew’s hands are still splayed on Gulf’s back, so they’re still close but the grip is loose enough that Gulf could create space if he wanted to. Right now, he doesn’t want to. An awkward silence looms as neither men want to speak.

“You think sex is the only reason I brought you here?” Mew finally says, a mixture of hurt and confusion evident in his voice.

“It’s what we did in your office,” Gulf mumbles, looking down at his feet.

“Because you never talked to me in the office,” Mew explains in a strained voice, “Here, we have the time to talk.” In response to the older man’s words, Gulf groans and slips out of Mew’s arms. He ignores the chill that runs through his body the second Mew’s arms fall from his body.

“I don’t want to talk,” Gulf states, turning his back to Mew and folding his arms across his chest. The younger hears a sigh fall from Mew’s lips before the older pads over to where Gulf is standing.

Mew drops a kiss to the back of Gulf’s neck, “Sooner or later,” he whispers against the young man’s skin, “you’re going to have to open up to me.”

An involuntary shudder ripples through Gulf’s body as Mew gently places his hands on the younger’s arms, caressing the skin with his thumbs. Then, with great care, Mew turns Gulf so that they are looking at eachother. Staring into the brown orbs of the other man, Gulf becomes self-conscious – it’s as if Mew can see through him, like he knows everything that Gulf is hiding. To prevent Mew from unlocking his pandora box of secrets, the younger man takes one step towards the older before connecting their lips. Mew doesn’t have time to react before Gulf is undoing the remaining buttons of his shirt, the older man’s abdominal muscles contract under Gulf’s touch. The kiss intensifies as Mew’s tongue slips into Gulf’s mouth, battling with the other’s. Their breaths turn into pants as moans slip from both men. In the chaos of teeth and tongue, Gulf’s shirt is removed from his body and, before he has time to process what’s going on, Mew lifts him off the ground. A small sound of surprise falls from Gulf’s mouth as he secures his legs around the older man’s waist.

“Where are we going?” Gulf questions.

“Bedroom,” Mew answers simply.

Speechless and aroused, Gulf can only look at Mew in awe as the older man expertly manoeuvres around the apartment towards his bedroom. Opening a door, Mew confidently enters the room before falling forward onto the bed with Gulf still in his arms. The younger is covered by the weight of the other man. Reaching his arms around Mew’s body, Gulf drags his blunt fingernails down the older’s back, eliciting a delicious moan from Mew. Smirking, Gulf passionately kisses the man above him as Mew’s hands travel down his body towards his jeans. Mew palms Gulf’s erection through his jeans and the younger bucks into the older man’s hand. With their lips still attached, Mew unzips Gulf’s jeans before pulling them, and the younger’s underwear, down his legs. Gulf hisses as his erection is freed from the constraints of his clothing. As Mew wraps one of his large, veiny hands around Gulf’s hard dick, he trails kisses down the younger’s neck. Nipping at Gulf’s skin, Mew smirks everytime the younger lets out a sound of pleasure. With Mew’s hand pumping his dick, and the man’s lips on his skin, Gulf is unable to form words. He almost screams when Mew suddenly wraps his mouth around one of Gulf’s taunt nipples, tugging at it slightly before letting it go. Unfortunately for Gulf, Mew soon removes his hand from the younger’s dick and raises his body. Straddling Gulf, Mew looks down at his naked body and smirks as he unzips his own pants before getting off the bed to remove them. As he lays naked and aroused on the bed, Gulf watches Mew remove the last of his clothing. Gulf salivates as the fabric slowly, painfully slowly, reveals the older’s naked skin. His dick throbs at the sight of Mew standing tall, naked and proud at the foot of the bed. Excitement builds within the younger, Gulf knows that he’s about to get fucked. Hard!

The bed dips as Mew straddles Gulf once more. Slowly, the older man trails his hands from the sides of Gulf’s thighs, over his stomach and up to his neck before pulling Gulf’s head up to meet his own in a kiss. Mew sucks on Gulf’s upper lip as he pushes the younger back into the mattress. As Mew covers his body once more, Gulf feels the older’s erection rub against his own and he moans at the feeling. Bucking his hips off the mattress, Gulf chases the friction. His eyes roll back when Mew grinds his hips down to keep Gulf from moving. Mew continues to rub their hardened cocks against eachother as their lips dance in a heated kiss. Gulf’s hands find their way to Mew’s biceps and he squeezes the muscles. In response, Mew moans into the kiss. Panting, Gulf watches as Mew pulls away from the kiss and lowers himself to Gulf’s crotch. Taking a hold of one of Gulf’s legs, Mew sucks at the skin on the inside of the younger’s thigh. As he continues to place hickeys over Gulf’s thigh, Mew reaches to the foot of the bed and picks up a bottle of lube, unclicking it before lathering one of his fingers with the substance. When Mew inserts a slick finger into Gulf’s asshole, the younger tenses for a moment before letting out a moan and reaching down to pump his own dick. Slowly, Mew begins to move his finger in and out of Gulf’s hole. The older is still nipping and sucking at his thigh and when Mew inserts a second finger into his hole, Gulf writhes in pleasure. _This_ , he thinks to himself, _is why I’m here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter. I was planning on updating last week, but when I sat down to write I found myself stuck on where this story was headed. I did not expect this story to be this long nor be this controversial. So, I took the week to think and (kind of) plan what I'm expecting for this story. Hopefully, the wait wasn't too long and the update reached your expectations. 
> 
> But I will be updating this story every Wednesday from now on, so I will see you guys next week.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Smut ahead...read at your own risk!!

A thin line of sweat covers Mew’s forehead as he holds one of Gulf’s legs in the air and continues to pound into the younger. Thrusting his hips forward, Mew groans everytime their naked skin slaps together. It’s been hours since they first entered his apartment and the sun has long set. But even in the darkness of his bedroom, Mew can clearly see the distinctive features of Gulf’s beautiful face. And as he angles his hips ever so slightly, Mew knows that he’s hit Gulf’s prostate by the way the younger throws his head back and lets out a guttural moan. Mew thinks that it might be their third round tonight, but he’s honestly lost count. Away from his office, and without the looming fear that they could be caught red-handed, Mew could have Gulf in his bed all night, fucking him every which way. If only the younger would let him…

The familiar knot tightens at the base of Mew’s dick and he grips onto the muscle of Gulf’s thigh harder as his thrusts become fast and sloppy. Gulf pants beneath Mew and the older takes his free hand, reaches forward and grasps onto the younger man’s harden dick. Pumping Gulf’s dick at the same pace as his thrusts, Mew has the privilege of watching the younger’s eyes roll back in pleasure before Mew’s hand is covered in Gulf’s warm cum. Gulf goes slack under him, and Mew slowly milks the younger’s sensitive dick as he chases his own release. Two or three strong thrusts later, Mew is shooting his own load into the condom while still balls deep inside the younger. His entire body shudders as he feels his dick becoming softer. Lazily, Mew thrusts into Gulf a few more times, riding out his orgasm, before gently pulling his dick out of the younger’s abused hole. Carefully, Mew removes the used condom and disposes of it before retrieving a towel from his bathroom. The older quietly pads back to the bed and begins to clean Gulf. With a light touch, he softly cleans the white substance from the younger’s tan skin, revealing the sinful marks of their time together. Gulf’s skin is littered with imprints of his hands and bruising patches where his lips attached themselves to the younger. Mew smiles to himself as pride swells in his chest at the thought of being the one to mark Gulf. As he removes the last of Gulf’s cum from the younger’s body, Mew gets off the bed and throws the used towel into his laundry basket. Hoping to rest in his bed (with Gulf in his arms), Mew is confused when he returns to the bedroom and finds Gulf getting dressed.

“Where are you going?” the older immediately asks, his voice a little too desperate for either of their likings.

“Work,” Gulf answers simply as he zips up his jeans.

Mew feels as if he’s been punched in the gut. Repeatedly. Frozen, and not knowing what to say, he can only watch as Gulf gathers the rest of his things before walking out of the bedroom. It’s Gulf’s retreating figure that spurs Mew into action.

“Which job are you going to?” he dumbly asks, even though they both know the answer.

“I only have one,” Gulf mumbles in reply.

“Do you really have to leave, _now_?” he asks when they enter the living room.

“It’s almost 7pm,” Gulf replies, “I’m already going to be late.”

“Then don’t go,” Mew begs. Gulf stops in his tracks and slowly turns to face the older man.

“What?” he asks incredulously, “What am I supposed to do? Stay here? Maybe we could have dinner together…” Gulf’s sarcastic tone hurts Mew slightly, but he moves past it.

“Do you need a lift?” the older man asks, his voice light and hopeful.

“No,” Gulf immediately replies before slipping on his final piece of clothing. As the fabric of Gulf’s shirt falls over the younger’s torso, Mew watches as the scratch marks and purple patches of skin disappear. Sighing, he takes a slow, calculated step towards Gulf.

“Please,” he tries again, “let me drive you.”

“No.”

Mew furrows his eyebrows, “Why are you being difficult?”

“I’m not,” Gulf says defensively, “it’s just-I think…” the young man closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, “you don’t have to go out of your way to take care of me. You were right about coming to your house – this afternoon was great – but we both knew that I’d have to leave after.” A frown appears on Mew’s face as Gulf’s words set in. He wasn’t aware that Gulf would bolt from his bed as soon as he got the chance to.

An awkward silence sets between them as Mew stares at the younger, his eyes voice of emotion.

“If that’s the way it is,” he mumbles, “then I guess I’ll see you in class on Monday.” Staring as he waits for Gulf’s reply, Mew feels like he’s looking at the younger, but can’t _see_ him. Ever since they started sleeping together, Gulf has been slowly disappearing, evaporating before Mew’s eyes. And the older hates that he doesn’t know _why_ or how to stop it.

“Yeah, sure,” Gulf finally says, stiffly, “Could you, umm, show me where the closest bus stop is?” Through his hazy vision, Mew notices how Gulf is fiddling nervously with his fingers as the younger waits for Mew’s reply. Sighing, the older man leads Gulf out of the apartment complex and gives him instructions once they’re standing on the side of the street.

“Just walk down to the end of the road,” Mew explains, “then turn left. The bus stop is another 50 metres or so after you turn, but you won’t be able to miss it.” In a small voice, Gulf replies ‘thank you’ before embarking down the road. Something inside Mew cements him to the sidewalk to watch Gulf’s retreating figure. It isn’t until Gulf turns left, and is completely out of Mew’s sight, does the older man return upstairs to his apartment. When he enters, the remnants of Gulf’s cologne invade Mew’s senses. Stepping further into his apartment, Mew maps out their movements towards the bedroom. Standing in the doorframe of his bedroom, the professor blankly stares at the mess of his bed sheets that indicate what occurred mere hours ago. _They need to be changed,_ a little voice in Mew’s head tells him. Mew knows that they do need to be changed. But just not right now. Turning, Mew gently pulls his bedroom door shut. He winces at the soft click; a click that unavoidably shuts the door on the only evidence that Gulf was ever in Mew’s bed.

For the next few hours, Mew absentmindedly mulls around his apartment. He rearranges his office bookshelf _twice,_ vacuums every room in the apartment _except_ for his own bedroom, and he takes his time to clean out his pantry – disposing of about half his spice collection into the bin. He doesn’t even know how to pronounce ‘galangal’, so why has it been sitting in his pantry for two years past its use-by date? It’s nearing close to 10pm when Mew finally realises, he hasn’t eaten anything since lunch. _And that delicious ass earlier,_ the horny part of Mew’s brain reminds him. Just as he picks up his phone, however, it starts ringing. With Tul’s name flashing on the screen. Holding his breath, Mew answers the call.

“H-hello?” Mew says when he puts the device near his ear.

“MEW!! Buddy!! My Hunky-Wunky!” Tul’s loud voice booms through the phone.

“Are you drunk?” Mew immediately asks, placing one hand on his hip.

Tul hiccups, “Maybe a wittle,” he whispers, “Anyways…I just wanted to call and say congratulations on your almost one-month anniversary of being kid free!!! Woo!”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Don’t you remember?” Tul asks, genuinely confused, “About three weeks ago, you told me that you fucked one of the students in your class – who also happens to be the hottest stripper in town – _and_ that you ‘kinda like him’. I, being your best friend in the entire world, told you to stop being stupid and avoid the kid. And I’m so glad that you took my advice, Mew, it really means a lot.” Mew rubs his temples, trying to prevent the incoming migraine.

“I know you had my best interests at heart,” he mumbles, hoping to deter Tul from talking about Gulf any longer. He doesn’t think he has the energy to lie to his friend right now.

“You are sooo right!” Tul exclaims, “I’m always gonna look out for you, bud. Mew?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Mew chuckles, “I love you, too, Tul.”

“Mew?”

“Yes?”

“Can you come pick me up? I think I’m gonna be si-” Mew hangs up the call and grabs his car keys when he hears the sounds of Tul vomiting ring through the phone.

Forty-five minutes later, Mew’s sure he’s going to need to deep clean his car. And then burn it. _For future reference,_ Mew thinks to himself, _if Tul says he’s not going to hurl. Don’t fucking believe him!_ As he glides onto the highway towards his friend’s house, Mew hears a groan from the passenger seat.

“If you’re going to be sick again,” Mew warns, “hang your head out the fucking window. I need a new car after tonight, Tul.”

“Don’t get mad at me,” Tul whines, “It’s not my fault.” Mew can only roll his eyes and focus on the road. The car becomes quiet and Mew revels in the first sign of peace he’s felt all night. Finally turning into Tul’s apartment complex, Mew stops the car and watches as his friend stumbles out of the vehicle.

“Do you want me to help you upstairs?” he offers.

“Nah man,” Tul responds, “I think I’m sobering up. I’ll be able to find my way.”

Mew nods, “Okay. I’ll just wait here until you’re upstairs. Message me when you get inside.”

“Will do. And Mew?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for tonight.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Mew says softly, waving his hand.

“Mew?”

“Yeah?” Tul sighs and peers into the car through the open passenger-door window.

“I meant what I said earlier,” he says earnestly, “I’m really proud of you. I know how you get when you find someone that interests you. And I know how hard it must’ve been to stop yourself from continuing the relationship. But trust me, everyone is better off if the two of you wait until he’s no longer your student, and you’re no longer his teacher.”

Mew sighs and stares at the steering wheel, “Thanks Tul,” he mumbles, “It means a lot.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Tul says with a smile. And as he walks away, Tul turns to Mew with a grin.

“You really dodged a bullet here!” he yells, “We would’ve been in shit if you kept fucking the kid!” Mew grits his teeth and glares at the steering wheel, _Yeah,_ he thinks to himself, _good fucking thing I stopped sleeping with Gulf._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I was contemplating whether or not to add the last couple of chapters with Tul, but after thinking about it, I wanted to include him now to add to the build up of when shit hits the fan. And let me tell you, in the next couple of chapters, shit will well and truly HIT THE FAN! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please don't hesitate to let me know your thoughts in the comments. I will see you guys next Wednesday :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Depictions of unwanted sexual contact included in this chapter

Setting his bag down on the floor of the back room at _Gaydar_ , Gulf changes and prepares for his Saturday night shift. His actions are calculated and slow as every move Gulf makes still causes him hiss slightly. A constant reminder of how hard Mew had fucked him yesterday. Working last night was probably a mistake on Gulf’s part; he was fine leaving Mew’s apartment, but not even an hour into his shift, the young man felt this ache in his asshole that ran all the way up his spine. Gulf’s strides in and out of the private rooms became more and more like limps as the night wore on. Thankful that he was sitting or laying down most of the night, Gulf was proud of how well he had hidden his condition. Spending most of Saturday laying in his bed definitely helped dull the familiar, welcomed ache but, even now, as Gulf is gently changing out of his boxers into his costume for the night, there are moments when he feels like his entire ass is being ripped apart. _Fucking bastard with his big fucking cock,_ Gulf thinks bitterly as he continues to get ready. Finally lacing up his boots, Gulf is just about to exit the room when the door flies open and Mawin almost walks right into him. Both men freeze, staring at eachother for a moment before a shit-eating grin spreads across Mawin’s face.

“How’re ya feeling, bud?” he asks, walking with Gulf towards the private rooms.

“Fine?” Gulf replies confused as to what the other man is implying.

“Well, I’m glad to see that you’re actually walking tonight.” Gulf’s movements stop in the middle of the hallway. And by the way Mawin is laughing, Gulf’s eyes must be the size of saucers.

“Y-y-you could tell?!?” he asks horrified.

Mawin smiles sadly, “Buddy, my grandmother moves faster than you did last night. She’s 87 _and_ just got a hip replacement.” Gulf throws his head back and groans in annoyance.

“Hey,” Mawin says, chuckling as he reaches out to slap the side of Gulf’s arm, “I only noticed because I was the one leading you to clients. At a glance, I don’t think anyone could tell…you’d probably would’ve already heard about it if they did.” Gulf hums at the fact, nodding his head and shrugging his shoulders in agreement.

“Sooo,” Mawin continues, “whoever it was must’ve pounded into you hard!”

“You have no idea,” Gulf mumbles as they continue down the hallway towards the black room.

Gulf’s shift mundanely rolls by. After a month of working in the private rooms, Gulf’s discovered that he’s become accustomed to the inappropriateness of the men who frequent the private rooms. He’s resorted to shutting his mind off whenever their hands are on his body. Everytime a cold, frail hand caresses his skin, Gulf closes his eyes and pretends (wishes) that it was the warm, strong hands of a certain older professor. The clock ticks past midnight as Gulf leaves the black room for the third time tonight. As he collapses onto a chair in the backroom, Gulf massages his temples and lets out a long breath of air.

“Bad night?” Mawin’s voice suddenly rings in his ears.

“Aren’t they all,” Gulf replies in a tired voice, a migraine beginning to set in.

“Only one more client, bud,” Mawin says as he crosses the room to get some alcohol to restock the bar, “and this one is different. He’s unlike any other client you’ve had before.” Gulf furrows his brows, confusion and intrigue creeping in.

“Is that a warning?” Gulf questions sceptically.

Mawin smiles, “More like a lifeline.” Gulf can only watch as the other man marches out of the back room, carrying a crate of beer bottles. As the door swings shut, Gulf lets out a breath of air and rolls his head around, trying to relieve some tension from his neck and shoulders. He doesn’t know if he’s in the mood for ‘different’.

“Umm,” is the first thing to come out of Gulf’s mouth when he finally sees the person who has been waiting in the black room for him, “are you lost?” The person sitting on the bed rolls their eyes and huffs in annoyance.

“No,” he snaps, “but _you_ are late.” Gulf raises one eyebrow in response to the client’s attitude, _surely this has to be some kind of mistake_ he thinks to himself. This client of his – this ‘different’ client – Gulf doesn’t know how he should react to them. Usually the question Gulf asks himself is if the person is too old, now he’s wondering if this person is _old enough_! Gulf doesn’t even know if he can consider the person in front of him a man. He’s more of a boy. And the more he continues to nervously fiddle with his hands and avoiding eye contact, the more Gulf questions whether or not this guy knows what he signed up for.

“How old are you?” Gulf questions as he finally takes a step closer to the bed.

“Nineteen,” the boy responds.

“Nineteen!?!” Gulf exclaims, “what are you doing back here?”

“I wanted to meet you, Kana.” The way the boy looks at Gulf with adoration through sparkling eyes, it makes him seem so much younger. For some men who are into the dainty kind of guy, they might even call the boy ‘cute’. But Gulf is definitely _not_ into dainty guys, and this is just weird for him.

“Your boss said I could have anything I wanted,” the boy continues.

“And what is it that you want?” Gulf asks uninterested as he sits down on the bed next to the younger male. The question causes the boy to blush slightly and fidget even more than he already was.

“This is my first with a man,” he whispers - it’s so quiet that Gulf almost doesn’t hear it. Gulf feels his eyes almost bulge out of his skull in response to his statement.

“There are better ways to start your gay journey,” Gulf states, trying to persuade the younger man to change his mind.

“But that’s the thing,” the boy says, “I’m _not_ gay. At least not _yet._ ” Gulf roll his eyes.

“And what do you want me to do about that?” he deadpans. It’s at this moment that the boy turns his head and looks at Gulf straight in the eyes.

“I want you to show me what it’s like to be with a man.”

Gulf scoffs and has to raise one of his hands to his mouth to stop himself from laughing. _Is this guy serious?_ he thinks to himself. Raising his eyebrows, Gulf stares back at the boy sitting next to him.

“You paid two grand to discover your sexuality?” Gulf asks incredulously. The boy looks at the ground and shrugs.

“It’s easier than explaining it on a date,” he mumbles, slightly embarrassed. Gulf observes the younger man sitting next to him. The boy has lighter skin than his own, barely any muscle on him, and a round face that depicts pure innocence.

Gulf sighs, “I don’t have sex with clients, if that’s what you’re looking for.”

“I-I…uuh…n-n-no,” the boy stutters, looking like a deer caught in headlights, “I just want to know what it feels like to kiss another man. And how it feels to have firm hands touching my skin.” Gulf’s heart aches slightly at the boy’s answer. The boy sitting next to him kind of reminds Gulf of himself when _he_ first noticed that he was gay. Gulf remembers all the questions that he had, all the doubts, and all the fears of what it would be like to be with another man. Gulf also remembers how safe he felt in the arms of another man, and how right it felt to kiss the lips of another man. Glancing to the boy one last time, Gulf takes a deep breath before agreeing to the boy’s request.

The look of utter joy and excitement that spread across the boy’s face when Gulf agrees is something out of a Disney film.

“Really!?!?” the boy asks, a mixture of shock and excitement evident in his voice.

“Yeah,” Gulf replies, “but you better make it quick – you only have an hour left of your booking.” When he hears those words, the boy’s facial features set in determination before he unexpectedly manoeuvres himself and swings one leg over Gulf to straddle his lap. Gulf lets out a noise of surprise as he watches the younger boy with his mouth hung open. There’s a blush tinting the cheeks of the boy as he shyly raises his hands up the front of Gulf’s chest until they’re settled at the back of the man’s neck. Playing with the ends of Gulf’s hair, the boy can’t stop staring at Gulf’s lips.

“For your first time with a man,” Gulf mentions, “you don’t seem to be having any issues.” The boy looks away from Gulf bashfully and shrugs his shoulders.

“I’ve read this is what you’re supposed to do.” Gulf lets out a breathy chuckle.

“Well, your sources were right. You’re doing great so far.” The boy snaps his attention back to Gulf at those words, his eyes trailing back to Gulf’s lips and the boy’s tongue jutting out to wet his own lips.

“Can I kiss you?” he whispers, eyes never leaving Gulf’s lips.

“If that’s what you want,” Gulf whispers back, raising his hands off the bed and resting them on the boy’s thighs. Without saying another word, the younger man pushes his head forward and tentatively attaches his lips to Gulf’s. Gulf closes his eyes at the pressure and scrunches his nose when the boy pulls away. It was a short, closed mouth kiss – nothing to write home about. Opening his eyes, Gulf is met with the younger man staring at him expectantly.

“Sooo,” he asks, “how was it?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Gulf replies, raising one of his eyebrows.

“I liked it,” the boy admits with a shy smile. _Good for him,_ Gulf thinks, _at least one of us did…_ The younger male leans in once again and Gulf braces for another kiss. This kiss lasts longer, and the boy attempts to nibble on Gulf’s bottom lip. _Attempts_ being the operative word because the action results in the young male sinking his teeth into the flesh of Gulf’s lip until blood is drawn.

“Ow,” Gulf mumbles, breaking the kiss and creating space between them.

“Oh my god!” the boy exclaims, “I’m so so sorry! I wanted to try this thing I read-”

“Just,” Gulf interrupts, holding one of his hands up to stop the younger male from rambling, “be more gentle next time.”

“How? Can you show me?” the boy asks, staring at Gulf with a look of innocence and naivety. Gulf stops himself from rolling his eyes before giving the boy another kiss. Gently, Gulf takes the boy’s top lip between his teeth and nibbles at it (the same way a certain someone else has nibbled at Gulf’s top lip). When Gulf pulls away from the kiss, the boy has a dazed look on his face.

“Wow,” he says, “that felt amazing.”

“It’s just a kiss,” Gulf tells him.

“But still…nevermind…I think I know what to do now.”

For the final half an hour of the booking, Gulf lets the younger male take the lead. The boy’s grip on Gulf’s hair tightens every so often as he gets a little too excited. Their kisses become more bearable for Gulf, but he can feel that the boy is getting _a lot_ more enjoyment out of their time together. This is evident when the younger man suddenly starts grinding his hips onto Gulf’s crotch. Through the material of the boy jeans Gulf can feel his erection although it does nothing to harden Gulf’s soft dick. The younger male’s kisses become sloppier as he moves away from Gulf’s lips and trails wet kisses across his cheek and down his neck. Stopping at the base of Gulf’s neck, the younger male attaches his mouth to Gulf’s skin. Gulf feels the slight scrape of teeth against his skin and he knows that the boy is trying to give him a hickey. The younger male sucks and licks at Gulf’s neck, not stopping until there’s a knock at the door.

“Time’s up, guys,” Mawin’s voice rings through the door. Thankful, Gulf lets out a breath of air and gently pushes the younger male off his lap before standing up.

“I hope you got everything you needed tonight,” Gulf says as he walks towards the door.

“Tonight was amazing!” the nineteen-year-old replies with a grin, “you’re a great teacher, Kana.” He then bites his lip in an attempt to flirt and Gulf can only reply with a tight smile before walking out of the private room. He’s greeted by Mawin smiling.

“How was your last client?” he asks.

Gulf shakes his head as they walk down the hallway, “You were right. He’s unlike any other client I’ve ever had.”

After collapsing onto his bed in the early morning hours of Sunday, Gulf didn’t have the chance to really look at himself in the mirror until that afternoon. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, Gulf can’t miss the large reddish-purple mark at the base of his neck. That boy from last night must have taken a fucking master class in giving hickeys, because Gulf knows that his bruised skin is going to be visible for multiple weeks. Groaning, Gulf rummages through his work bag for his stage makeup. Pulling out some concealer and powder, he begins to cover the hickey. Gulf needs to hide this thing – he has classes tomorrow! That thought alone makes Gulf pause his movements. _Fuck!_ he thinks, _What if Mew sees this!?_ Gulf has memorised every path of his body that Mew took with his lips. The base of Gulf’s neck was NOT one of those paths. And Gulf’s not stupid. He knows that he didn’t leave Mew’s apartment with a hickey at the base of his neck and, more importantly, Mew knows that Gulf didn’t leave his apartment with a hickey at the base of neck. _Shit! What if he actually notices it!?_ The thought builds anxiety within Gulf, _what will he think of me?_ Mew obviously knows where Gulf works, but the younger has consciously avoided telling Mew about the private rooms. So, with shaky hands, Gulf continues to practice covering the hickey. If he can conceal the evidence, he can conceal the sins that were committed.

Dabbing the final touches onto his makeup job the next morning, Gulf winces at the final product. While practicing yesterday, he soon found out how hard it is to actually conceal a fucking hickey. The reddened skin wouldn’t disappear, no matter how hard he tried. So now, Monday morning, an hour before his lecture with Mew, Gulf is staring at the distinctive blotch of coloured makeup on his otherwise clean neck. Sighing, Gulf shifts through his box of clothes and desperately tries to find another solution to his problem. It comes at the very bottom of the box. Gulf grasps onto an old soccer hoodie that his Dad surprised him with for his 18th birthday. Slipping the piece of clothing over his clothes, Gulf marches back to the bathroom mirror and double checks his hickey; with the hood of his jumper up, the hickey is almost all covered. Gulf’s not entirely happy with this outcome, but he’s going to have to live with it because he needs to leave and catch his bus to the university. Throughout the entire bus ride, Gulf tries to convince himself that, even though it’s closer to summer than it is to winter, his body feels so cold that he needs to wear the hoodie for the entirety of his morning lecture.

When the bus finally makes it to the university, Gulf has half a mind to ride it all the way back to his house. Sighing, he gets off the bus on shaky legs and heads towards the lecture hall. Gulf arrives later than he has been lately and blends into the crowd of students making their way to their seats, avoiding any type of interaction with Mew. Settling into his seat, Gulf tugs his hoodie over his head and ‘discreetly’ places his hand on his neck where the hickey is located. As the class wears on, Gulf feels himself becoming more and more relaxed. He’s doing a great job of keeping his hand on his neck, and no one (especially Mew) is none the wiser. It isn’t until the very end of class does Gulf make a fatal mistake. When Mew concludes the class, without thinking Gulf removes his hand from his neck, which knocks the hood of his head, and reaches down to the floor to retrieve his bag. Effectively showing the hickey to the front of the room. Right where Mew is standing. When Gulf sits up straight again, he immediately locks eyes with Mew. If looks could kill, Gulf would be six feet under… Frozen, Gulf hugs his bag close to his body and shamefully stares back at Mew. Mew’s seen it. Gulf knows Mew’s seen it. Gulf also knows that Mew is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof! Tensions are high! What did you guys think about this chapter? I hope you guys didn't feel uncomfortable with me using 'boy' to describe Gulf's client. He is of-age and I just wanted to have a distinction between him and other people Gulf interacts with. Also, I will tell you know that the 'boy' will not be appearing again - he's not going to crush on Gulf or anything - he was just used to give Gulf a hickey. And I wanted to write that character as inexperienced, he didn't mean to make Gulf bleed, he was just nervous.
> 
> But are you guys ready to see what Mew does about the hickey?! The next chapter will be the beginning of the peak of the story, so get your tissues ready. 
> 
> I'll see you guys next Wednesday :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! First of all, I would like to apologise for not updating last week. University classes have just started back up for me and I'm still in the process of figuring out a new routine after 2 months of vacation. 
> 
> I would also like to admit at the beginning of the chapter that I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I still don't know why, but there were so many brick walls that I ran into when trying to navigate through this chapter. This story has become more than I thought it ever could, so the way that I saw it being told has changed and I'm still trying to get a grasp on it. For these past two weeks, I've been writing and editing this chapter every day and what you're about to read is probably the tenth version of the chapter. I hope it lives up to expectations and I hope you're all still as engaged with the story as you have been since the beginning. 
> 
> Also (I know this is a lot at the beginning haha), before you get to the actual story I would like to mention reader 'Cherry' for their comment earlier. I got the notification as I was reading through this chapter and I would like to say thank you for your concern but I am safe and healthy. And I hope you didn't get too worried about my absence. Your comment is the sweetest thing and actually made me feel really, really warm inside. The thought that every one of us on AO3 is kind of like a family bonding over this common story is really special. 
> 
> Thank you ALL for waiting for this chapter. Please enjoy!!

Something is wrong. Mew can tell. Ever since Mew watched Gulf walk out of his apartment Friday evening, he’s had a sickening feeling churning within his gut. Mew has been worried about Gulf for a long time, but now the younger won’t even stick around long for Mew to even _try_ to talk to him. And no matter how much he wishes it was true, Mew knows that he and Gulf are not in a relationship. But that fact doesn’t change the way Mew’s heart swells whenever the younger smiles, or the way Mew’s heart feels like it’s been pierced with a knife whenever the younger refuses to talk to him. Throughout the semester, Mew feels like he’s been able to slowly chip away at the hard-exterior Gulf fronts for the world…but lately, he’s being met with a heavily guarded fortress that threatens to shoot him every time he gets too close.

Coming into work Monday, Mew didn’t even try to deny to himself that he was disappointed when he turned the corner and Gulf wasn’t waiting outside the classroom. And so, for the next hour, Mew lamely busied himself while not-so-subtly glancing at the door every five minutes hoping that messy mop of raven hair would catch his eye. Mew has almost given up by the time he’s due to start the lecture, but when he looks up at the mass of students sitting in the lecture hall, that same seat that Gulf has occupied for the whole semester is filled. _He’s here,_ Mew optimistically thinks to himself. With some newfound hope, Mew begins the lecture. While he’s explaining the concept of the day’s lecture, Mew can’t help himself but frequently direct his attention towards the younger man. Surprisingly, Gulf’s figure is hunched over his book and he’s diligently taking notes. Confusion settles within Mew as he watches the younger lean his head against his hand, and stare at the board in front of the room. He’s never seen Gulf act like this. Usually, the younger is relaxed – leaning back against the chair with his arms loosely crossed against his chest – but today he’s closed off…and avoiding Mew’s stare at all cost. Also, since the moment he caught eye of the younger, Gulf’s choice of attire has concerned Mew because, even though they’re approaching summer with temperatures nearing 30 degrees, the younger has on a black hoodie; _why is he wearing a hoodie?_ Despite his mind is currently preoccupied with thoughts that significantly differ from the contraction mapping fixed-point theorem, Mew is able to finish the class smoothing. And as he politely smiles to the flow of students exiting the lecture hall, the older keeps a keen eye on a certain individual.

The mass of students stream out of the lecture theatre as Mew waits to talk to Gulf. Maybe they can go back to Mew’s apartment and talk? As he’s packing up his laptop and lecture materials, Mew looks up and sees Gulf reaching down to retrieve his bag from the ground. The younger has that long, tanned neck on display and Mew’s horny mind can’t help but think about how much he loves attaching his lips to- Mew’s whole body suddenly freezes as something unusual catches his eye. Squinting, the older’s eyes zero in on the discoloured patch of skin at the base of Gulf’s neck. It may have been a while since Mew was a student at university, but he’s not stupid – he knows what Gulf has done. The younger has covered a hickey with make-up (and he’s not done the best job)…Thinking back to Friday night, Mew blissfully remembers every inch of Gulf’s skin his lips touched. The older knows the base of his neck was _not_ included. Mew always avoids that area of Gulf’s neck; one because it’s really fucking noticeable and two because the skin closer to the younger’s ears is more sensitive. Mew didn’t give Gulf that hickey. WHO. THE FUCK. DID!?! Mew clenches his jaw and his eyes become slits as he glares up at Gulf. The younger eventually sits up straight and locks eyes with Mew. The first thing Mew notices is the way Gulf hugs his bag closer towards his chest, as if shielding himself from the older man. _Too fucking late,_ Mew thinks bitterly. As other students leave the lecture hall, it goes unnoticed by Mew because he’s too busy watching Gulf make the long descent down the stairs; like a lion stalking a gazelle. Mew notices every time Gulf’s Adam’s apple bounces when the younger swallows nervously, and Mew can also see the droplets of sweat rolling down the side of Gulf’s face. It’s too hard to tell if that sweat is because of nerves, or because Gulf thought wearing a hoodie (to hide the hickey) this close to summer was a good idea. Once at the bottom of the stairs, and finally in front of Mew, Gulf hugs his bag even closer to his chest and avoids eye contact with the older. Letting out a long breath, Mew riskily lifts one hand and uses it to turn Gulf’s head to one side, allowing him to get a closer look at the younger’s neck. Humming quietly, Mew drops his hand before speaking.

“What the hell is this?”

It had taken some time, but Mew was able to convince Gulf to come home with him for a second time. And as they weave through the streets of Bangkok, Mew can’t stop thinking about that hickey on Gulf’s neck. The younger hasn’t spoken a word to Mew since they got into the car; he hasn’t even answered Mew’s question from earlier. Gulf had avoided Mew’s eyes when the older asked the question. And, while they stood in silence at the front of the lecture hall waiting for Gulf to speak, Mild had walked in explaining that he needed to set up for his own class. Ripped out of the bubble that he and Gulf had created for themselves, Mew quickly grabbed his things and ushered Gulf out of the room. When they were outside, the younger immediately turned to walk away from Mew, but the professor instantly gripped onto Gulf’s arm. They needed to talk. Mew’s not going to let this go. Without saying anything, Mew began to lead Gulf down the hallway towards the parking lot. At first, the younger tried to pull away, but he soon gave in when he realised that Mew’s willing to do anything to get Gulf to talk to him. Once they made it to Mew’s car, the older reluctantly let go of Gulf’s arm. For a second Mew held his breath, anticipating the younger man to flee and leave Mew behind once again. But he didn’t. Gulf had stayed. He had stayed, and still avoided eye contact with Mew.

“You could at least take off that stupid hoodie,” Mew had grumbled while unlocking the car, “I’ve seen the hickey, it’s not like you have to hide it anymore. Plus, you’re sweating a lot and I don’t want that in my car.” The older swore he heard Gulf curse under his breath before he tugged the hoodie off his body and stepped into the car, not even giving Mew a glance.

Finally arriving at his apartment, Mew parks his car and turns off the engine. Feeling a sense of deja-vu, the older peers over to where Gulf is sitting beside him.

“When are you planning on answering my question?” he asks the younger. Gulf shrugs in response, his eyes focussed on his hands that he’s nervously fiddling with. Sighing, Mew rolls his eyes and steps out of the car. Retrieving his briefcase from the backseat, the older man begins walking towards into his apartment building. When he’s halfway between the car and the front door, Mew hears a car door slam before the rushed sound of footsteps against the cement approach him. Dropping his head, Mew chuckles as he locks the car and continues towards the building. Once inside, Mew enters the elevator, and can’t help but smirk when Gulf immediately follows him in. The younger stands in front of Mew and turns his back to him, but Mew can see Gulf gnawing on his bottom lip in the reflection of the elevator doors. It’s a silent ride up to Mew’s floor, but when the bell finally dings, and the doors slide open, Gulf instantly steps out of the confining steel box and marches down the hallway. Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Mew slowly steps out of the elevator and waits as he watches the younger slow his strides, hesitating infront of three different apartment doors. Finally admitting defeat, Gulf turns around to meet Mew’s eyes – a silent beg for a lifeline. Smirking, Mew walks to where Gulf is standing – lost – in the middle of the hallway. Chest to chest with the younger, Mew silently stares at him before walking past him towards his apartment.

“You were close,” Mew tells him, inserting his key into the lock before swinging his apartment door open.

Stepping into his apartment, Mew takes his shoes off and drops his bag onto the counter. The older loosens his tie as he walks further into the apartment, waiting for Gulf. Not too long after Mew (but not exactly quick), Gulf gingerly enters the apartment and removes his shoes. Taking one step out of the entryway, the younger silently stands inside Mew’s apartment nervously. Having watched the youngers movements intently, Mew cocks his head to the side and leans one hip against his kitchen counter in response to the Gulf’s actions. Maintaining his observation of the younger, Mew crosses his arms over his chest as his eyes stubbornly find their way to the patch of discoloured skin tainting Gulf’s perfectly tanned neck. The younger seems to feel the weight of Mew’s stare because he slowly raises his hand to cover the hickey.

“Staring at it won’t make it go away,” he mumbles, looking anywhere but at Mew.

“Alas!” Mew exclaims, “he speaks.” Gulf rolls his eyes at the older’s sarcasm, but finally takes another step further into Mew’s apartment.

“Now,” Mew continues, “are you going to answer my question from before?”

“I think you know what it is,” Gulf replies. Mew scoffs, _Brat!_

“Fine. Let me rephrase… _who_ the hell did that to you?”

The younger shrugs, “A customer got a little excited the other night.”

“Name?”

“Never really found out.”

“You don’t know the name of the person who put their mouth on you?” Mew’s voice comes out a little too judgemental than he intended and Gulf flinches at his words.

“What do you mean by that?” Gulf retorts, his voice sharp and defensive.

“I just thought you had a little more dignity…” the older trails off, feeling like he’s just fired shots at Gulf, winding himself from the kickback.

“What? Dignity like fucking a university student!?” the younger seems to have his own arsenal, and he’s not afraid to use it.

“We’re not talking about me,” Mew growls, “and don’t speak to me like that.”

“Or what?” Gulf sneers, “What are you going to do about it, _professor?_ ”

The amount of venom dripping from Gulf’s voice when he says that last word has Mew seeing red.

“You were the one who started this!” Mew accuses, pointing his finger towards Gulf, “You were the one who came to _my_ office and kissed _me_!”

“ _You_ never stopped me! You were the one who brought me to _your_ apartment!” the younger argues back.

“Because I didn’t want you to do something like this!”

“Like what?!”

“Go out and find some other hopeless bastard to fuck you!” Mew explodes, directing his accusing finger towards the hickey on Gulf’s neck.

“Is that what this is about?” Gulf asks incredulously, his eyes wide, not believing what he’s hearing, “Do you really think I had sex with someone?”

“It’s the only thing that makes sense. And you haven’t denied it.”

“It doesn’t matter if I did or not,” Gulf states in a firm voice.

“It does to me,” Mew admits in a hard voice.

Gulf’s eyes darken at the older’s words, “It shouldn’t.”

“Why not?” Mew pushes, hardening his own gaze towards the younger.

“Because you’re not my boyfriend!”

The words are true. And they shouldn’t affect Mew the way they do. He shouldn’t be holding back tears right now. He shouldn’t be feeling like he’s just been hit by multiple trucks…and then run over by a fucking train. He shouldn’t be having trouble breathing while he stares at Gulf with a look of hurt and confusion. Clearing his throat, Mew tries to find words – any words – to say.

“Do I have to be your boyfriend in order to be worried about you?” the older’s eyes are hard and strong, but his voice cracks at the end, showing glimpses of vulnerability that Mew has always willed himself not to show when he’s around Gulf.

Gulf groans, “Don’t say stuff like that!”

“Like what!?” Mew’s vulnerability is quickly replaced with annoyance in response to the obliviousness younger’s words.

“Like you could actually care about me,” Gulf replies, voice firm.

“Why don’t you believe that I do?”

“Because this-” Gulf gestures between the two of them “-isn’t about caring. It’s not about feelings!”

“Says who!?”

“Says me!” Both men glare at eachother in anger and frustration. Having yelled at eachother throughout most of their conversation, the silence that engulfs the apartment is eery, almost unwelcome, as Mew and Gulf’s breaths fall from their mouths raggedly. Mew notices how Gulf’s posture has straightened, his chest is puffed out, and his fists are balled into fists at his side. The younger looks like he’s ready for a battle.

“As I’ve said before,” Mew says in an unsettling calm voice, “you don’t get to tell me how I feel about you.”

“Fine,” Gulf grits out, “but you don’t get to ask about my job.” Mew grinds his teeth together and swallows stiffly before replying.

“I think it’s fair to want to know who’s had their hands on you,” he says lowly, trying to keep his anger at bay.

“How is knowing that going to help anything?” Gulf asks, his voice gruff and showing signs of exhaustion.

The younger’s response is something Mew could have never imagined. Is this a warning? Is Mew about to step on a land mine? Should he retreat and pretend that today never happened?

“Are…are you…umm,” Mew clears his throat and takes a deep breath before continuing, “Are you actually sleeping with other people?” The older doesn’t know if he’s prepared for Gulf’s answer, but he feels like he needs it to help navigate the rest of their conversation.

“No.” It’s a single word – one single syllable – that slips from Gulf’s mumbling lips. _Well…_ Mew thinks, _thank god?_ It’s the answer he’s wanted, it’s the answer he’s _needed_ for a while now, but Mew isn’t feeling the satisfaction he thought he would. Instead, it feels like the anxiety-fuelled black hole inside of him has tripled in size. Why does Mew feel like Gulf is now more unavailable than when they first met? Like the younger has boarded himself away, deep inside that Gulf fortress, and Mew has been banished for all of eternity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had no idea where I was going to end this chapter, or how far inside Mew's head I should go. But I think Gulf needs a chance to defend himself and decide where he wants to go from here with Mew. 
> 
> Also, for some reason I was really feeling similes this chapter haha
> 
> I thought this chapter would include the climax, but looks like you guys might have to wait a little longer for that...sorry.
> 
> As always, please don't hesitate to let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and I promise I'll see you guys again next Wednesday.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* ...I'm sorry

He won’t stop pushing. Mew won’t stop pushing Gulf. The younger knows he _shouldn’t_ be standing in the middle of Mew’s apartment right now, but he _wants_ to be. Gulf wants to have Mew’s hands on him, wants Mew’s lips ravishing his own, wants Mew’s dick to be sliding in and out of him...None of that is happening right now. Because. He. Won’t. Stop. Pushing! Gulf feels like he’s standing on the edge of a cliff and, if he falls, he doesn’t know if Mew’s going to be there to catch him. The younger can feel himself gravitating towards Mew; Gulf wants to be able to tell the older everything. But what’s going to happen if he does? Is Mew sincere when he says he cares about Gulf? Or will the older run away when Gulf tells him everything? Gulf is exhausted – it’s been too long since he’s felt in control. He likes to be in control. When he first started at _Gaydar_ , he always felt this immense sense of power at being able to stop anytime. If a customer got too handsy, Gulf could just up and leave, leaving them in the dust. But that got taken away from him when Kaownah sent him to the private rooms. Starting this thing with Mew was Gulf’s way of taking back some of his control – and the older was more than willing to oblige. But now even that control is starting to be pried out of Gulf’s desperate clutches. Everytime Mew looks at him with those concerned brown orbs, Gulf feels as if the older knows what he’s done. What he’s doing…The older thinks that he’s ready to hear the truth. But Gulf knows that he’s not. Gulf knows that if he steps off the cliff’s edge, he’s going to plummet towards the hard, lonely ground. And no one’s going to be there to catch him.

The silence between them becomes suffocating as neither of them know what to say. Watching Mew’s chest slowly rise and fall with every intake of breath is like an addiction for Gulf. The younger keenly eyes as the fabric of Mew’s button-up shirt constricts against the firm chest underneath. A firm chest that Gulf is itching to touch. Without a second thought, Gulf bravely steps forward and fists at the collar of Mew’s shirt. Before the older has a chance to react, Gulf pulls Mew towards him, connecting their lips. As soon as the taste of Mew is on his tongue, Gulf feels his entire body become light; he’s high off the feeling of Mew’s lips against his owns. Taking one hand from the older’s collar and snaking it around his neck, Gulf brings them even closer together, causing their crotches to rub against eachother. A shudder runs through the younger as he feels Mew’s bulging erection against his own. Breaking away from the kiss, Gulf smiles as he breathes in some much-needed oxygen. Wrapping his other arm around Mew’s neck, the younger plays with the short hairs at the base of Mew’s neck and is about to lean in for another kiss when he feels a hand on his chest. Confused, Gulf looks down to find Mew’s veiny hand splayed out on the middle of his chest, preventing him from moving.

“What are you doing?” the older questions in a firm voice. Gulf lets out breathy chuckle before tilting his head to the side and smiling softly.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he whispers, leaning in for the second time.

“I’m not going to have sex with you right now,” Mew states, keeping his hand on Gulf’s chest.

“Really? And why is that?”

“Because we haven’t finished talking.”

Gulf’s finger’s halt their actions. _Stop fucking pushing!_ As the younger’s trying to figure out what to say next, Mew reaches up and pulls Gulf’s arms off his neck. Nerves build up in the younger’s stomach as he dumbly watches Mew step away from him and walk into the kitchen. The granite top island that is now between them feels like the embodiment of the cliff Gulf’s edging toward in his head. Right now, he could turn around and walk out of Mew’s apartment, he’d avoid jumping off the cliff and he’d know he’s safe. Or, he could battle through this conversation, and walk around the kitchen island into Mew’s arms. He’d indefinitely be jumping off the cliff. While fucking blindfolded. Pressing his palms against the cool granite, Gulf glares down at the countertop. Any remanence of his arousal has now evaporated and been replaced with fear. Heavy, ugly, anxiety-inducing, fear. Somewhere in front of him, Gulf can hear Mew rummaging through his kitchen cabinets, but the younger doesn’t dare to look up. Not until he knows what he’s going to do. Suddenly, a glass of water is placed in front of his hands. Gulf stares at the drink for a moment before silently dragging it closer to his body, guarding it behind crossed arms.

“You know,” Mew suddenly says, “silent and brooding never really suited you.”

“Shut up,” Gulf bites back, “I’m thinking.”

“About what?”

“You. Me. Us…Everything.”

“Well, why don’t you start with why you came to my office that first day.” Gulf’s frown deepens at the older’s words. The last time they were in _Gaydar_ together – the day Gulf admitted to himself that he wanted the older’s touch. Would Mew be satisfied with half-truths? But any truths would mean taking that step off the cliff. This isn’t water, he can’t test the temperature before plunging in. If Gulf steps even just one foot off solid ground, he will fall. Swallowing the lump that’s formed in his throat, Gulf takes a tiny sip of water before looking up at Mew. The older man is patiently leaning against his fridge door, staring back at Gulf. His glass of water is already half empty. _Here goes nothing._

“I wanted you,” Gulf answers simply.

“Wanted me for what?” The younger furrows his brows and looks at the other man like he’s just grown at second head.

“What do you mean? Wanted you for what? Have you not been paying attention for these past three weeks?” Mew cracks a small grin and pushes off the fridge to walk towards the island. He leans against his elbows and purses his lips before speaking again.

“I’ve been paying attention,” for some reason, the older’s voice suddenly sounds more velvety than usual, “but that still doesn’t answer the question. What did you want me for?”

“Sex.”

“You’re lying.”

“No, I’m not.” _Yes, I am._ Gulf’s foot suddenly starts tapping nervously. He’s still on solid ground. He could still walk away…

“Gulf. What do you want me for?” Mew’s tone has changed to something more serious. Something that demands the truth.

Gulf takes a deep breath, “I wanted something more.”

“More than what?”

“…more than _Gaydar._ ” Gulf looks back down at the granite and grips onto his glass of water. His toes are hanging off the cliff. There’s still a chance to save himself, but he has to be quick. The flap of a butterfly’s wings could send him plummeting to Earth.

“And what about lately?” Mew asks softly.

“Same thing.”

“No. No, it’s not. There’s something different about you, Gulf.” _Stop. Please stop pushing._

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Lately, it’s like you only come to me when something’s gone wrong. You didn’t even think about staying with me last Friday.”

“I had work.” Gulf’s body is slowly rocking towards that final step off the edge.

“Then is that what this is about?” Mew asks, pushing off the counter to stand up straight, “I don’t care about your job. I just want you to be safe.”

“I am.”

“Okay. But I didn’t think that people could give hickeys to the strippers.”

Gulf closes his eyes and sighs, “I’m not exactly stripping anymore.” And fuck! Gulf’s falling.

There’s this metaphorical weight that’s lifted off Gulf’s shoulders when he utters his biggest secret to Mew. His descent to Earth doesn’t feel that scary anymore. Instead of plummeting with the threat of impeding death, Gulf feels as if he’s floating. Like the wind is carrying him to the ground and will gently place him on his feet when they get there. He feels like a new person; someone who could take on the world. Gulf doesn’t know why he was so scared about telling the older man. This was a lot easier than he thought. Looking at the older man with hopeful eyes, Gulf’s bliss is immediately shattered when he sees how Mew is looking at him. There’s hurt in those usually welcoming eyes. But there’s also something else, something more threatening swirling within the older’s eyes aswell…is that betrayal?

“If you’re not stripping, what are you doing?” The words leave Mew’s mouth, tainted with judgement and accusations. Gulf has to take a step back from the countertop, it suddenly doesn’t seem like _enough_ space between the two of them. Gulf should have never done this. He _knew_ this would happen. The warm, comforting arms of the wind have just released him and he’s falling to Earth. Fast. Gulf can step away from the countertop, but he can’t scramble back up to that cliff’s edge.

“Gulf,” Mew calls in a stern voice, “if you’re not stripping, _what_ are you doing?”

“I don’t know how to explain it,” the younger replies in a shaky voice.

“Well, try!”

“Why are you yelling?”

“Because there’s something you’re not telling me!” _Fuck!_ Gulf feels like he wants to cry. But he can’t seem to get the tears to flow. He’s broken through the clouds and can see the menacing ground coming closer and closer. Wind is cutting past him and he’s on the brink of spilling everything to the older _or_ taking everything to his grave. At this rate, he’s going to his grave _a lot_ sooner than anticipated – maybe he should just shut up and accept his fate.

“What’s your job, Gulf?” Mew’s loud voice ripples through the younger’s entire body, “Are you still working at the club? Because I don’t think coffee shops allow customers to pay for drinks with hickeys.”

“Stop!”

“Stop what?!”

“Stop asking! Stop pushing!”

“Why!?”

“Because you’re not going to like the answer!” Gulf’s voice cracks at the end and his eyes are stinging with unshed tears, “If you feel like you can’t trust me, or you want to stop this, just tell me. Don’t drag this out!”

Once again, Gulf is met with silence. He’s hovering. He’s inches away from the hard ground. What happens next will determine whether or not he drops face-first into the dirt, or Mew will come and scoop him up into his safe, accepting arms. Gulf doesn’t have much hope for the latter.

“I trust you,” Mew suddenly says in a soft voice, “but I feel like you don’t trust me.” An unsettling feeling churns inside Gulf.

“It’s not about trusting you,” he admits, “it’s about if we’re at a point where you _need_ to know.”

“I think we passed that point a long time ago…”

Gulf scoffs, “Yeah, I guess we did…” Unconsciously, the younger’s hands raise to fiddle with the end of his shirt. The universe must really hate Gulf. It dangles this amazing – some might say perfect – man in front of him, just within his grasps, but doesn’t tell him how Mew will react to the information he’s begging for. Gulf’s sick of this unknown. He’s sick of being used as the universe’s punching bag. He’s sick of hovering!

“I still work at the club,” the younger explains, “but I’ve been moved off the floor.”

Mew’s brows scrunch in confusion, “Off the floor? To where?”

“There’s this service that _Gaydar_ offers. It’s the private rooms.”

For the next hour, Gulf carefully explains the private rooms to Mew. The younger chooses his words carefully, watching how the older reacts. When he finally finishes speaking, Gulf feels sick. He’s been ignoring what happens in the private rooms for so long that putting it into actual words makes it too real. Suddenly find the floor more interesting than anything else in the apartment, Gulf stares at the expensive floorboard as he waits for Mew to speak. It takes some time. Maybe a little _too much_ time. But the older finally speaks. And when he does, it’s not what Gulf wanted to hear.

“Sooo…you’re a prostitute?” _Ow_ , Gulf thinks. At least he’s finally stopped hovering. But there were no strong, comforting arms to catch him. He landed on the ground. And it really fucking hurt!

“No,” Gulf denies, trying to keep his voice strong, “I didn’t have sex with clients as a stripper. And I don’t have sex with clients now.”

“But people pay to touch you?”

Gulf nods, “…among other things…”

“…like give you hickeys.”

“Okay. I did not know he was going to give me a hickey! This guy was young…inexperienced,” Gulf says, finally looking at the older.

“And other guys aren’t young?”

“Not really, no.” Gulf has to force himself to look at Mew. The older man has gone quiet again and his eyes aren’t giving away anything. _Tell me how you feel? Do you still want me?_

“Why did you change jobs?” Mew suddenly asks.

“I was told to,” Gulf responds, shrugging his shoulders. Might as well tell him everything now…

“By who?”

“My boss.”

“Why?”

Gulf sighs, feeling a migraine forming, “When we were in _Gaydar_ together last time, someone took photos.”

“Yeah, I know. But what does that have to do with you?”

“My boss was going to offer people to touch me on stage like you did. I told him ‘no’, so he sent me to work in the private rooms.”

“And you went…just like that?”

Gulf narrows his eyes at the older, “It wasn’t ‘just like that’, this is my job, Mew. I need the money.” The younger’s tone is hard and defensive. Mew said that he didn’t have a problem with Gulf stripping, so why should this be any different? He’s not having sex with anyone, so Mew can back off!

“You’ve never thought of changing jobs?” Mew responds, his tone a little too patronizing for Gulf.

“Fuck you!” the younger explodes, “you wanted the truth and here it is! So, stop lecturing me!”

“I’m not-”

“Yes, you are,” Gulf interrupts, “you obviously have a problem with this, so just say it!”

“I just don’t get how you can willingly let people touch you for money, and not think about another option.”

“It’s not just about the money,” Gulf growls, “you’re in those photos aswell. I didn’t want them getting out.”

“You could’ve come and talked to me.”

“We weren’t doing anything back then! How was I-”

“Wait,” Mew interrupts, “What do you mean ‘back then’? How long have you been working in the private rooms?”

“Just over a month…”

Mew’s eyes go wide, “So this entire time we’ve been having sex, you’ve been going off and satisfying random guys sexual fantasies?!”

“It’s not like that!” Gulf defends.

“How is it not!? You have sex with me to get your fix and then sit still and look pretty for another man!” Neither men see it coming. Gulf doesn’t even remember raising his hand. But the sound of the younger’s hand connecting with Mew’s cheek rings throughout the empty apartment.

“Don’t talk to me like that!” the tears finally fall from Gulf’s eyes, “You don’t own me. You don’t assume things about me. And you most definitely _do not_ get to feel jealous or whatever shit this is!” Mew’s eyes are wide as he slowly raises his own hand and presses it against his throbbing cheek. Gulf steps away from the older as his vision become blurry.

“If you want to act like a dick, this – whatever it is – is over. I’m fucking done!” Gulf then turns on his heels and storms out of Mew’s apartment. Marching down the hallway, Gulf is balling as he waits for the elevator. He should have never jumped off that cliff. He should have just walked away before the shit hit the fan. Because he knew, _he fucking knew,_ that no one would be there. No matter how much Gulf wished Mew would catch him, he didn’t. And now Gulf is wounded. And alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any excuses as to why this took so long to write, so I'll just apologise again. I'm sorry. 
> 
> I'm also really sorry for what you guys just went through. I knew it was coming but I don't know if any of you guys could have guessed this is how it would go down. Am I right? 
> 
> I also hope I didn't overdo it with the metaphors. I also hope it wasn't too melodramatic. 
> 
> I have a lot to fix so, hopefully, I'll be able to update next week. But I might need another two weeks, I hope that's ok...
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's continued reading up until this point and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. As always, please don't hesitate to let me know your thoughts in the comments.


	17. Chapter 17

Mew doesn’t know how long he stands there for, but he knows it’s long enough for the pain of his stinging cheek to become stronger than the emptiness he feels inside. Still standing on the spot where Gulf walked away from him less than five minutes ago, Mew can’t believe that he’s standing in his apartment. Alone. With a red imprint of Gulf’s hand on his cheek. Slowly bringing one of his hands to gently press against the skin, Mew moves away from that spot and towards his freezer. The professor doesn’t have the energy to search for an actual icepack, so he settles on the first thing he sees when he opens the door – a frozen t-bone steak. Settling the meat against his stinging cheek, Mew hisses as the coolness meets his skin. Pushing his free hand against the freezer door, Mew winces as the deafening sound of it slamming shut reminds him of how empty his apartment is. The professor had originally bought this apartment for the extra space. But now, because the only person he wants in this apartment stormed out, Mew’s apartment feels less like a home and more like a prison. Gulf’s probably already left the building. _He’s probably on his way to ‘work’,_ Mew thinks bitterly. The older can help but wonder where the younger is. Is he on a bus? Is he walking? Did he call one of his clients to come pick him up? Mew unconsciously grips the steak, that’s still resting against his cheek, a little tighter when that final thought enters his mind. He can’t help it…is Mew just another number in Gulf’s phone? Oh, wait. No, he’s not – because they never even exchanged fucking phone numbers! Just as the older thinks about breaking something (or everything) in his apartment, he hears a knock on the door. Mew immediately tenses, _is it Gulf?_ Is the younger back to finish their talk? Or did he just forget something in Mew’s apartment? Hesitantly, Mew slowly walks towards his door. Gripping the handle tightly, the older takes a deep breath before swinging the door open to reveal the person on the other side.

It’s not Gulf. You’d think he’d learn by now about being too hopeful, but Mew can’t help the want to have the younger back in his arms. But, as always, no matter how much he wants it, it doesn’t happen. Gulf’s not standing outside Mew’s apartment. Tul is. And he’s giving Mew a look that ranges somewhere between utterly disappointed and slightly sympathetic. The two friends don’t say a word as they stare at eachother in Mew’s doorway. The professor’s hand is still gripping the doorhandle, his knuckles slowly turning white at the vice-like grip. Tul’s stare becomes too much and Mew slams the door shut. Unfortunately, he doesn’t get to hear the satisfying sound of the door slamming shut. Because Tul immediately places his hand on the door to prevent Mew from shutting him out.

“That steak on your cheek wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that I just passed that stripper in the parking lot?”

“Oh, fuck off,” Mew grumbles as he turns around and walks away from the door. He hears the door close, and he knows that Tul is inside his apartment.

“You couldn’t wait two more weeks?”

“Ugh, don’t start.”

“No. We’re going to start. And we’re going to finish,” Tul replies sternly, “And you want to know why? Because I just passed one of your _students_ leaving your apartment.”

Mew removes the frozen steak from his cheek and chucks it onto his kitchen counter.

“Can we not?” he groans, placing his face in his hands and rubbing his temples.

“How could you be this stupid?!” Tul asks, ignoring his friend’s obvious exhaustion. _I’ve been asking myself the same question…_

“The semester finishes in two weeks, Mew,” Tul continues, “ _two weeks!_ You couldn’t keep it in your pants for just two more weeks.”

“That’s not what happened today,” Mew mumbles. Even if Mew had, once again, hoped talking to Gulf would lead to sex – it didn’t. The professor had been eager (almost ecstatic) to have the younger in his apartment again. They would talk and everything would be fine. And then Mew would fuck Gulf on his couch, on his bed, and in his shower. And then he _wouldn’t let Gulf go._ Of all the things that the younger could have been hiding from him, Mew could have a million chances and never guess prostitute. Wait! Gulf’s ‘not a prostitute’ – he just let’s random men touch him for money. Just thinking about what they could be doing to him, where they could be kissing him, makes Mew nauseous.

“Then what happened?” Tul’s voice breaks Mew from his thoughts.

Mew sighs, “Today isn’t the first time Gulf’s been to my apartment.”

For the second time today, Mew is oblivious to his incoming assault until it happens. It takes the back of his head to start throbbing before he turns around and glares at his best friend.

“Dude! What the fuck!?”

“Don’t give me that attitude. How many times has that kid been around here?”

“He’s not a kid!” Mew feels a strange sense of deja-vu. He’s suddenly transported back almost two months ago to when he first told Tul about Gulf, and how he had appreciated his friend’s honest advice. Even if he didn’t exactly follow it…

“How many times has he been in this apartment?” Tul repeats, his voice showing signs of anger.

“Only once!”

“When?”

Mew narrows his eyes at the other man before mumbling, “Last week.”

“I don’t believe that you just randomly brought him to your apartment,” Tul says, any appearance of sympathy he had felt for his friend is erased to leave disappointed-filled eyes staring back at Mew, “what have the two of you been doing?” Mew wants to avoid the question. He wants to close his eyes and wish that today never happened. But every time he shifts his eyes away from Tul’s, his friend follows.

“Mew,” Tul growls, “what have the two of you been doing?”

“Nothing!”

“Bullshit!” Mew glares at Tul. His hands automatically clasping into fists.

“Whatever happened is none of your business!” he yells at his best friend.

“The hell it is!” Tul refutes, “This became my business when you talked to me almost two months ago. This became my business when I decided that I wasn’t going to let you ruin your entire career for some stripper. So, tell me, _what_ have the two of you been doing?!”

This time it’s Mew who swings. He’s over it. It’s already been a long day and the sun hasn’t even set yet! First, Gulf drops this ‘secret’ bomb on him, and now Tul wants to insult him and his decisions. Mew wants someone else to hurt the way he’s hurting right now. He wants someone else to feel like their world is crumbling around them and there’s nothing that they can fucking do about it. He wants to feel Tul’s nose break under the weight of his fist! But, of course, Tul catches Mew’s fist. Mew would like to believe that Tul caught his fist millimetres away from his face, but both men know that would be a lie. Mew has never been one for violence and Tul has unfairly fast reflexes. It’s not the worst thing to happen to him – it’s probably even for the better that he didn’t punch Tul – but, to Mew, not being able to do something as simple as punch a guy is the straw that breaks the camel’s back. The stinging on his cheek evaporates and his head stops throbbing. Mew becomes numb. He can’t feel anything. He doesn’t want to feel anything. Ripping his fist free from Tul’s grasp, Mew turns so that Tul can’t see as the tears flood from his eyes. Wrapping his arms around his torso, Mew seeks any kind of comfort as he sobs loudly. His life has gone to shit. And he doesn’t know what to do anymore. Why was he stupid enough to have sex with Gulf? He should have known that the younger would leave him.

Mew feels cold. And no matter how tight he holds himself, the warmth he desperately seeks never comes. The professor’s sobs become more pained the longer he cries.

“Oh buddy.” Tul’s concerned voice is no louder than a whisper to Mew. His mind is too muddled to register what his best friend is saying. It isn’t until Tul’s large arms wrap around Mew does the professor calm down. Tul’s arms are tightly secured around Mew as he holds his best friend against his chest. Resting his chin on Mew’s shoulder, Tul silently waits as the other man expresses his pain. Taking deep breaths, Tul doesn’t speak until Mew’s breathing matches his own.

“Mew,” Tul whispers next to his best friend’s ear, “talk to me, please.” As Mew’s sobs slowly subside, Tul loosens his grip on his best friend. When Mew turns around, and Tul sees his swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks, the professor feels like crying again at how pathetic this situation is - he’s almost 28-years-old and he’s crying over some 23-year-old student. Tul suddenly tugs on his arm and guides Mew to sit down on his couch. Collapsing onto the furniture, Mew tosses his head back and groans. He really shouldn’t be this affected by Gulf leaving. The younger has told him a number of times that he obviously doesn’t want anything more than sex from Mew, but why can’t the professor accept that and move on? It’s like Mew doesn’t have any control over what his mind and body does. It’s like he’s a pawn being used in this sick game of love.

“How long have you been seeing him?” Tul’s soft voice suddenly calls from beside Mew.

“Ever since I first told you about him.” Mew doesn’t see the point in trying to hide their escapades. For all he knows, today’s the last day he’ll ever see Gulf. Out of the corner of his eye, Mew sees Tul drop his head into his hands.

“So, almost two months?” Mew only nods in response.

“You have to know how bad that sounds, right?”

“I tried. I _really_ tried to not have sex with him…”

“Obviously not hard enough,” Tul mumbles.

Mew groans, “Can we not do the judgemental friend routine? Do you want to know what happened or not?” Tul nods in response. Taking a deep breath, Mew explains everything that’s happened with Gulf. He avoids intimate details – wanting to keep those locked away like some form of personal treasure – but he does relay the conversation he and Gulf had this afternoon. Mew keeps his eyes focussed anywhere except Tul’s face, because he doesn’t have to see the other man’s facial expressions to know how Tul feels. Mew can feel the disapproval radiating off his best friend.

“That’s so fucked up,” Tul states when Mew finishes speaking. Scoffing, Mew nods his head and finally turns to look at Tul.

“Are you sure you _really_ like Gulf? And not just the idea of having him in your life?” his best friend asks. Mew wants to immediately tell Tul about all the things he finds endearing about Gulf, instantly convince Tul that what he and Gulf have is real, but when Mew mouth opens, nothing comes out. In the silence that follows, Mew’s hit with the realisation that, apart from his job, Mew knows nothing about Gulf. The professor would be able to tell the difference between Gulf’s handwriting and another student’s handwriting, but he knows no personal details about the younger man.

For almost two months, Gulf gave his body to Mew, and the older man selfishly took it without a second thought. Mew remembers that before every time they’d have sex, he’d promise himself that he’d talk to Gulf. Every. Single. Time. And every single time he’d be consumed with lust whenever Gulf rubbed up against him or simply kissed him. Has Mew been wrong about this? He knows that he felt attracted to Gulf at the beginning of this semester, but Mew felt that, becoming more intimate with the younger, his feelings had developed into something more. Something real. Maybe Gulf has been right this whole time…Mew wasn’t doing this for love or a relationship, it’s really only been about sex. But it can’t be! Because Mew doesn’t _just do_ sex. He loves and he gives more than he receives. The professor, in all of his years, should be able to distinguish between love and lust. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the worst cliff hanger I've ever given you guys. But what do you think about Mew's realisation? Do you think he's prepared to walk away from Gulf? Or do you think that the two of them can fix whatever their clusterfuck of a relationship is? 
> 
> I hope you're all still enjoying the story. And I'll see you again on a Wednesday haha (I just can't tell you WHICH Wednesday...sorry!)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it's not Wednesday, but I wanted to post this for you guys :) It's already been two weeks and I know that you're eager to find out what happens next.
> 
> In saying that...I'm sorry for what you're about to read

After leaving Mew’s apartment, Gulf’s too emotionally exhausted to deal with _Gaydar_ so he skips his shift. Collapsing onto his old, worn-out mattress, Gulf ignores the onslaught of phone calls he receives from Kaownah and Mawin for about thirty minutes before deciding to turn his phone off altogether. Chucking the device across the room, Gulf rolls onto his side and curls into the smallest ball he can. Then he cries. He cries more than he’s cried in his entire 23 years on this Earth. _I thought that he would understand…_ There was something about Mew. Ever since the first day of semester when he walked into the lecture theatre, there was something about him that fascinated Gulf. Maybe it was the way his voice could be both soft, yet commanding at the same time? Or maybe it was the way Gulf felt like he was the important thing in the world whenever Mew would look at him in class? Maybe it was the way Mew used his hands to explain concepts more in depth, and how those meaningless movements of Mew’s large hands gave meaning to even the most difficult concepts? A pained sob escapes from Gulf’s lips as he remembers how simple his life was when he could identify a clear, bold line between student and professor. The funny thing is, Gulf can’t even pinpoint the moment in time when that line became so blurred. Was it the first time Mew came to _Gaydar_ and Gulf gave him a lap dance? Or the second time, when Gulf let Mew touch his dick on stage? What about when Gulf gave in to his own lust and rocked up at Mew’s office door on that fateful day? In hindsight, Gulf shouldn’t be obsessing over when everything became blurred. Because everything is clear now. And everything is over. Another sob falls from his lips. Are you really allowed to mourn the loss of someone if you never truly had them in the first place?

Monday night bleeds into Tuesday morning and Gulf is still curled up on his bed when his mother enters his room.

“Honey,” she calls softly, “if you don’t wake up soon, you’re going to miss the bus.” Padding around the small, messy room, Mrs. Kanawut peers down at her son’s face and is shocked to find his tear-stained cheeks.

“Gulf?” his mother calls out, concern building within her chest. When Gulf does open his tired, reddened eyes, he winces at the sunrays filtering in through his window.

“Gulf?”

“Mum?”

“Honey, what happened?” Mrs. Kanawut asks, sitting on the edge of her son’s bed.

“What do you mean?” Gulf responds in a hoarse voice.

“Why were you crying?” That question alone has tears (that Gulf didn’t know he was capable of producing after last night) glazing over his eyes. As his mother stares at him with warm, concerned eyes, Gulf’s bottom lip starts to quiver.

“Oh, honey,” Mrs. Kanawut exclaims as she embraces her only son into a comforting hug.

“I’m hurt,” Gulf wails, “Everything hurts!” Hugging his mother closer to his body, Gulf buries his face into her neck as more tears cascade down his cheeks. He can feel his mother’s heart beat against his own chest, and one of her hands – worn from years of cooking and sewing – tracing circles on his back.

“I don’t know what happened,” his mother’s soothing voice says into his ear, “but I’m sure that it’s nothing you can’t overcome. Oh, my sweet boy, you’re stronger than you think. I know that it seems like there’s no hope of happiness in your future but, overtime, you will be able to find happiness again. And that happiness will make you feel happier than you have ever felt in your life.” Gulf doesn’t say anything, just continues to hold his mother tight against his body. While his mother’s words are full of love and wisdom, Gulf can’t see a way he can become better after Mew.

Gulf skips university on Tuesday, as well as his shift at _Gaydar_ that night. So, finally entering the strip club on Wednesday night, he’s not surprised when Mawin drags him into Kaownah’s office as soon as he steps foot inside. Mawin leaves Gulf alone with Kaownah. An unsettling feeling erupts in Gulf’s stomach – he feels like he’s just been dropped into the lion’s den. The sound of the door closing echoes around the messy office and the younger man gnaws on his bottom lip nervously. Neither men speak. It’s quiet. Too quiet for too long.

“You know I think you’re a great worker, right Kana?” Kaownah finally says, shattering the silence. Gulf stiffly nods in response.

“Good. So, I can’t understand why you would blow off not one but _two_ shifts in a row without giving me a reason.” Kaownah’s voice is stern, yet calm.

“Do you know how much money we’ve lost these past two days?” Gulf doesn’t reply, just silently stares at his feet.

“We had _multiple_ clients come to _Gaydar_ just for you!” Kaownah’s voice gradually rises, “Can you imagine how much of a dumbass I was explaining to them that they couldn’t have the ‘Kana Experience’ because _Kana_ wasn’t fucking here!?!” A pen suddenly comes flying towards Gulf’s head. He dodges it, just.

“Say something!” Kaownah demands.

“I needed some time off,” Gulf mumbles, still refusing to look at his boss.

“Not good enough! You had time off a few weeks ago!”

Gulf takes a deep breath to stop himself from saying something he’ll regret, “I’m sorry,” he grits, “it won’t happen again.”

“It better fucking not. I don’t care how serious you take this job, but this is a business I am running, kid. When you don’t show up, I lose money.”

“I said I was sorry.”

“Good for you. But just as insurance, all the earnings from your shift tonight will be given to the club.”

“What!?!” Gulf exclaims, snapping his head up, “You can’t do that!”

“Who are you going to complain to?” Kaownah challenges, “That rich bastard you’ve been fucking!?” Gulf’s eyes widen in surprise, _what the fuck?_

“Oh, c’mon Kana! Don’t think I haven’t noticed you limping into work this past month…” his boss taunts. Gulf starting to think he should have stayed home tonight as well.

“It won’t happen again,” the younger man growls.

“Good,” Kaownah says, sinking into his chair, “now go get changed and earn me some money.”

Stumbling out of _Gaydar_ in the early mornings of Thursday morning without any payment makes Gulf want to vomit. That shift was the worst thing he’s ever experienced. Previously, he’s been able to convince himself that someone else’s hands were touching him, but since that person doesn’t want anything to do with him, Gulf had nowhere to go when stranger’s hands were on him last night. When he closed his eyes, he couldn’t picture Mew’s charming face or feel his warm hands caressing his body. All he saw was darkness and all he felt was numb. Gulf’s whole body aches as he sits on the uncomfortable chair of the old bus while travelling home. Staring out the window, he watches as the bright lights of Bangkok’s club scene morphs from vibrant reds and blues into the stale white lights of the city’s business district. The bus needs to only take one turn before the skyscrapers of the privileged and professionals disappear, and the lighting becomes an ugly mustard yellow. The old, worn-out streetlamps casts shadows over houses that look like they’re being held together by hope and duct-tape. Sighing, Gulf gets off the bus and begins his walk back to his house. Other nights, he wouldn’t feel so sorrowful, because he’d be able to feel a large wad of bank notes weighing down his work bag. But now that he doesn’t have that, now that he can’t top up his family’s savings box, Gulf can truly see his societal status more clearly than ever.

The front door creaks open when he enters the house. The smell of saturated wood and old carpet invades Gulf’s senses as he tugs off his shoes and drags his body towards his bedroom. _Maybe it’s a good thing that I stopped seeing him,_ Gulf’s thinks as he collapses onto his bed. The younger knows for certain that, even if Mew could be okay with his job, it would only take one glance at his house for Mew to go running to the hills. The older would probably be too scared to drive his Audi to this area of Bangkok anyways, too scared that it would get damaged or stolen. It wouldn’t exactly be an overreaction…Peeling his clothes off his body, Gulf moves to the bathroom and hops into the shower. As the warm water cascades down his body, loosening some of the tension in his body, Gulf repeats to himself that he’ll be alright without the older.

“I don’t need him. I don’t need him. I don’t need him.” Like a mantra, Gulf whispers those words to himself. But no matter how many times he repeats those words, another thought – a mocking thought – is always in his head. _I don’t need him…but I want him._

Thursday passes by in a blur. Gulf thinks that he attended all of his classes, but arriving back home, he seriously questions whether or not he even made it to the university campus. If someone told him that he had just spent the day riding the bus around Bangkok, he’d believe them. Grunting to his parents as he passes the kitchen, Gulf only steps into his room to drop his backpack onto his bed and pick his work bag off the floor. Gulf doesn’t even feel himself walking anymore, he’s more floating, allowing his body to work automatically. He doesn’t remember if he ate anything today.

“Son!” his father calls as Gulf re-enters the main part of their house, “make sure you take the umbrella when you go out. I don’t like the look of those clouds.”

“Sure thing, dad,” Gulf mumbles in reply, subconsciously reaching for an apple from the bowl sitting on the kitchen counter. Biting into the piece of fruit, Gulf glances at the old lunchbox sitting underneath the kitchen counter – it’s empty.

“Dad?” he questions, “what happened to all the savings?”

His dad sighs, “I had to pay a deposit to come and get someone to fix the roof. A big storm is forecasted for the next coming days, we need to have a solid roof over our heads.” Gulf’s stomach tightens at the severity of his family’s situation. Because they’re without his payment from last night’s shift, they’re going to have to stretch whatever he earns tonight to cover this week’s groceries as well as the remaining payment of the roof installation. Throwing his apple core into the bin, Gulf grabs their only umbrella from the cupboard and tucks it under his arm before leaving to start his shift at _Gaydar._

In the early hours of Friday morning, Gulf’s standing in the middle of Kaownah’s office as his boss drops $2000, in cash, into his hand.

“See what happens when you do your job?” Kaownah say patronisingly. Gulf only bites his lip and nods stiffly before turning to leave.

“And Kana?” he stops at the sound of his boss’ voice, “Remember that I don’t _have_ to pay you, I _choose_ to.” The younger man closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before turning to look at his boss with a forced smile.

“I understand,” he grits, “Crystal clear.” He then turns on his heel and walks out of the office without a second thought. Gulf thought that his shift would be the worst thing he’d have to go through today, but as the bus draws nearer to his house, and the clock ticks closer to sunrise, he’s struck with the nauseating reality that he’s going to have to see Mew today. He’s tried his hardest since Monday to stop _thinking_ about the older man but, in just a few hours, he’s going to have to _see_ him. Gulf doesn’t think he’s strong enough to do that. What if Mew looks at him the same way he did on Monday? With that mixture of disgust and betrayal that brewed in his eyes – eyes that used to look like they could save Gulf from being trapped, suffocated. The bus arrives at his bus stop and Gulf trudges off towards his house. Leaning the umbrella against the entryway wall, the first thing Gulf does when he enters the house is refill his family’s saving’s box. Without a second thought, Gulf places the entire wad of money into the box before sealing it shut and placing it where it belongs. Glancing down at his phone, Gulf sees that he only has four hours before he needs to leave for school. The thought of skipping his class crosses Gulf’s mind…but he’s only got one more week left of the semester. Next Friday is their exam, and then Gulf has two months of freedom to try and glue back together the shattered pieces of his so-called ‘life’. Huffing out a breath of exhaustion, Gulf makes his way to his room and faceplants onto his bed. He doesn’t have the energy to shower right now, he’ll do it later…or just wear extra deodorant.

When he gets to school later that morning (with wet hair because, of course, Gulf would run out of deodorant this morning), every step closer to the lecture hall makes Gulf feel like his legs are made of lead. The hallway seems longer than usual and, even though it’s only five minutes until the class starts, the usual stampede of last-minute students is suspiciously missing. Gulf’s footsteps echo in the empty hallway and, by the time he’s reached the door of the lecture hall, Gulf fells like he’s run a marathon. He’s breathless and no matter how many crucial intakes of oxygen he takes, his lungs aren’t filling up; he doesn’t even know if the dampness running down his back is from his shower this morning or sweat that formed on the walk down the hallway. But even though he feels like he could hurl at any minute, Gulf swallows the suffocating lump in his throat and bravely opens the door to the lecture theatre. The sound of the door opening is too loud, too attention-seeking, and by the time Gulf actually steps foot into the lecture theatre, every single person in the room is looking at him. Including Mr. Suppasit. In fact, Mr. Suppasit is scowling at him. Gulf furrows his brows and frowns, _what’s his problem? I’m not even that late._

“It would be appreciated if you could come to class _on time_ Mr. Kanawut,” Mr. Suppasit says sternly. Gulf’s frown morphs into a scowl. _Is this how you want to play it?_ Even at the beginning of the semester, when Gulf was late, Mew was nicer, flirtatious. But now, he’s just going to be a dick about everything? Fine! Fuck him!

“My apologies, sir,” Gulf grumbles before making his way up the stairs to his usual seat. Chucking his bag down onto the ground, Gulf sits down and drops his head into his hands. In hindsight, maybe he just should have skipped the class today…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! It seems like all I want to do is make Gulf suffer, but I PROMISE that it's all going to work out in the end. 
> 
> I got a little melodramatic in this chapter, I hope it wasn't too distracting from the rest of the story. 
> 
> Thank you for your continuous support and I'll try and have the next chapter uploaded next week :)


	19. Chapter 19

The sneer that appears on Gulf’s face when Mew talks to him is filled with more venom than the older knew the younger could possess. There’s an itch in Mew’s gut that’s begging him to apologise, take back what he just said, change how he just spoke to the younger man, but he can’t. He made the decision last night that it would be best for the both of them if clear boundaries were set. Mew is Gulf’s professor. And Gulf is Mew’s student. Nothing more. The older man steels himself as he watches the younger trudge up the stairs, he soon needs to close his eyes and turn away because the sight of Gulf’s ass in jeans is not what he needs right now. Gulf makes a show of dropping his bag to the floor before sitting down and dropping his head into his hands. Any other day, any other student, Mew would tell them to grow up, but he knows he’s already pissed the younger off today. And there’s no doubt in Mew’s mind that the other still holds resentment about Monday. Because Mew’s been plagued with sorrow ever since Gulf walked out of his apartment. Taking a deep breath, Mew turns towards the mass of students in front of him.

“Next Friday is your final exam,” he announces – to which the majority respond with a chorus of groans, “yeah, yeah. You knew it was coming. It’s worth half of your semester grade, so please arrive to the lecture hall _at least_ 15 minutes early so we can start on time.” He doesn’t mean to, but Mew’s eyes instinctively glance in Gulf’s direction. The younger glares back at him. Sighing, Mew drops his head. He guesses he deserved that. Turning towards the board, Mew begins what’s, probably, going to be the toughest two hours of his life.

Shutting his laptop down after the last slide of his PowerPoint is shown on the board, Mew addresses the class once more.

“Today is the final content lecture. I will open the lecture theatre at the usual time next Monday for anyone who needs a revision of any topics we’ve discussed this semester. Next Monday’s class is optional but remember your exam is next Friday. Same time, same place we’ve had our lecture this semester. Please be waiting outside 15 minutes early. Thank you, you may now leave.” The rushed sounds of books being pushed off desks and into bags is deafening as Mew begins to pack his own lecture materials away into his briefcase. The seats of the fold-away chairs slam against their backrests as students rise from their seats and exit the lecture theatre. In passing, some students thank Mew to which he smiles kindly and nods in gratitude as he continues packing away his things. The mass of students file out and, as he lifts his head up after clicking his briefcase shut, Mew notices a slumped figure sitting in a familiar seat. The older man’s heart aches annoyingly at the sight. Mew had noticed that Gulf seemed off when he walked into the lecture theatre earlier…but it’s not his place to mention anything. It is, however, his place – duty even – to wake the younger man and make sure he gets to his next class. With quiet, feline-like, footsteps, Mew ascends the grandstand of seats and stops at the end of Gulf’s row.

“Mr. Kanawut?” he calls out. No response.

“Mr. Kana.Wut?” Mew calls again, more sternly. Still no response. Furrowing his brows, Mew shimmies through the narrow pathway of chairs and desk until he’s standing next to Gulf’s sleeping figure.

“Gulf?” he tries in a softer tone. Instantly, a pair of brown orbs blink open and stare up at him.

Mew’s breath hitches in his throat as he stares dumbly at the young man before him. Gulf’s eyes that used to welcome him so openly are now empty. Even the man himself seems to be a shell of what Mew has gotten used to. Gulf doesn’t look like he’s living, only existing. Mew’s brows furrow in concern and, on instinct, he reaches out to caress the young man’s cheek. But when Gulf moves away from his touch, Mew’s brought back to reality and he recoils the outstretched hand. An awkward silence – the only silence they seem to attract – falls between them has Mew is frozen in his spot. Should he leave now? Gulf’s awake, so he doesn’t have any _real_ reason to stay.

“Class finished five minutes ago,” he explains in a tight voice, “you should leave, get to your next class.” Gulf only nods and grunts in response before stretching and picking his backpack off the floor. Mew shuffles out of the row and stands on the steps, hands on his hips, and a concerned look directed at the younger.

“Did you sleep through the entire lecture?” he asks.

“Probably.”

“The content is going to be on the exam, Gu-Mr. Kanawut. You should come to the lesson on Monday, so that I can go over it again with you.”

“I’ll be fine.” Mew sighs as he begins to descend the stairs.

“You need to pass this course, Mr. Kanawut,” he says picking up his briefcase. _I can’t go through this a second semester._

“I said I’ll be fine,” Gulf responds sternly. When Mew turns around, he discovers that the younger has followed him down the stairs and is now face-to-face with him. Looking at the younger closer, Mew notices that the dark circles under his eyes have darkened, causing his beautiful face to be tainted with evidence of exhaustion.

“Maybe you should take some time off work,” the words spill out of Mew’s mouth before he can stop them, “this exam is very important. You can’t be late because of-”

“What!?!” Gulf interrupts angered, “Because I’ll be fucking some old guys!”

“That’s not what I meant, I-”

“Oh, fuck you!” Gulf explodes before storming out of the lecture theatre, slamming the door shut behind him. As the sound echoes around the empty room, Mew rubs his face before slamming his hand down on the desk. _Fuck!_

Driving home, the first thing Mew does when he enters his apartment is head towards his alcohol cabinet. His fingers blindly grasp at the bottle of Mekhong his parents had gifted him at the beginning of the year. Walking back to the kitchen, Mew pulls out a glass and fills it halfway before downing the entire thing in one go. Wincing at the burn, he shakes his head before pouring himself another glass. Clutching the liquor close to his chest, Mew pads over to his window and stares blankly at widespan of Bangkok below him. From his apartment window, Mew can see every inch of the city, including some of the older, poorer neighbourhoods. It’s one of the reasons Mew decided to purchase this apartment; it’s a recently built building and the view is amazing. Sipping at his drink, the professor wonders if he should have let Gulf transfer out of his class those months ago. It would have been easier for both of them. They would have avoided the fallout that happened on Monday. And, Gulf wouldn’t hate Mew right now. But Mew was selfish. He was infatuated with the younger man and he wanted to keep Gulf close. Maybe a little too close…

The sun is high in the sky, as it’s only 11:30 in the morning, and Bangkok is basking in cheerful sunrays. _Where does Gulf live?_ The thought has passed through Mew’s mind plenty of times before, he just never got the chance to say the words out loud. Gulf’s been inside Mew’s home multiple times, and Mew often entertained the idea of stepping foot inside Gulf’s home. He doesn’t think that the younger lives in the dorms – otherwise he wouldn’t be consistently late to class – could Gulf live close to him? Maybe in downtown Bangkok? Or does the younger prefer the relaxed nature of the suburbs? The final mouthful of his drink travels down the back of Mew’s throat and he presses his forehead against the cool glass window. He wants Gulf back. He wants to hold the younger again.

What happened on Monday was a mistake. Mew knows that now. He just couldn’t continue having sex with Gulf while there was a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that the younger was hiding something from him. But he wasn’t mentally prepared for what the younger was about to tell him. If Gulf’s looking for acceptance or understanding, Mew doesn’t know if he’s capable of that… _not yet._ But if Gulf’s looking for a place to feel safe, Mew is certain that there’s no one, better than him, who could keep the younger safe. He revels in the way Gulf relaxes under his touch, and how the younger is so pliant underneath the weight of his body. Mew shivers at the thought of someone else being on top of Gulf, or -even worse – being the one person Gulf can run to when he feels like there’s no one else. Mew was that person, has been that person for almost two months, but in a moment of hurt and ignorance, he became the person that Gulf, probably, despises the most. It’s stupid, really, how devastated Mew has become since Gulf walked out on him. But the professor truly thinks that he and Gulf could have been something amazing, something _real._ That’s all Mew’s been looking for: something real. Not just the artificial bliss between the sheets, but the raw, pure, oxytocin-fuelled happiness of having the weight of that other person pressed up against you when you fall asleep. Gulf is Mew’s realness. But can Mew get that back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual. Right now, the majority of the plot is centred around Gulf's POV but I still wanted to give a little insight to how Mew is going.   
> Spoiler alert - NOT WELL


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that I can't believe that we're already at 20 chapters!! This story was honestly not supposed to be this long, but I think I'm just shit at writing short stories haha

It’s raining when Gulf arrives at _Gaydar_ on Friday night. He’s soaked by the time he walks from the bus stop to the entrance of the club, but Gulf has no more fucks to give after the day he’s had. The younger was exhausted after his shift last night, so he fell asleep as soon as his class started, lulled by Mew’s melodious voice. Gulf thought that he was still dreaming when he saw how close the older was to him, even more so because of the concerned expression painted on his face. Gulf discovered that his default reaction to the older right now is to cower away, because when Mew had reached out the younger didn’t want his hands on him. Gulf can’t get sucked back into Mew’s comforting arms knowing what the older thinks of him now. But, alas, Mew always shows his true colours as he almost immediately resorted to his ‘professor mode’ after the younger leant away from his touch, telling Gulf to leave the lecture theatre. And then…Gulf doesn’t even want to think about the fight they had. Was it even a fight? Admittedly, Gulf was the one to blow up this time, but what was the younger to do? He thought that Mew wouldn’t want to speak about his job ever again, and now he’s voluntarily bringing it up in conversation! Gulf had stormed out of the lecture theatre and marched straight to the bus stop. Just being on campus and knowing that the older could be around every corner was just too much. Dropping his bag in the backroom of the club, Gulf peels off his wet clothes and towels his pruning skin dry. Staring blankly at the wall as he dries off, Gulf is so lost in his own thoughts that he almost doesn’t hear Mawin knocking on the door.

“Hey buddy,” the other man announces, walking into the room. Gulf only nods in greeting.

“Kaownah said that you’ll need to stay back a little later tonight…he’s booked you a lot of appointments tonight.” _Of course he has,_ Gulf thinks with a sigh. Reaching into his work bag, the younger pulls out whatever costume he sees first before getting dressed and heading to the Black Room.

The rain is still steady when Gulf exits _Gaydar_ close to sunrise. His clothes hadn’t fully dried during his shift so, in his damp clothes, Gulf numbly walks to the bus stop without using his umbrella. Squelching through puddles, he can barely manage a smile as he makes it on the bus. Sitting in a pool of his own dirty, rainwater, Gulf sighs at his pitiful situation. Tired and hungry, the younger’s jerks as the old, worn-out bus hums along streets on the outskirts of Bangkok. The driver sometimes approaches speed bumps a little aggressively – something that would normally frustrate Gulf – but the younger, once again, is all out of fucks. Let the bus crash for all he cares…The sun is peaking out over the top of Gulf’s family home when he finally walks up to the run-down house. The rain has eased, but the clouds in the sky tell Gulf that there’s more to come. Wincing as the door creaks open, Gulf sets the umbrella next to the door before toeing his shoes off. He waddles down the hallway and goes straight to the bathroom. Warm water relaxes some of Gulf’s tense muscles, but it doesn’t stop the distressing thoughts running through the younger’s mind.

The weekend blends into one endless cycle of appointments at _Gaydar_ for Gulf. Arriving at the club Saturday evening, he doesn’t get to see Sunday’s sunrise, or even daylight, because Kaownah’s got him booked during the day aswell. Some of the things these men ask him to do should never be spoken during the day when the children and the elderly are awake. Taking uneven steps, with an unnecessary number of hickeys staining his neck, Gulf finally leaves _Gaydar_ at 2am Monday morning. In his pocket there’s a thick wad of bank notes weighing down his sweatpants, but Gulf is starting to wonder whether or not it’s worth it. No longer caring of the noise he makes, Gulf stumbles into his house, slams a significant portion of the money into his family’s savings box, and collapses onto his bed. He sleeps through all of his alarms and misses Mew’s ‘review class’ on Monday. Not waking until three in the afternoon, Gulf only has enough time to shower and eat something small before needing to head to the bus stop en route to _Gaydar._

“Gulf?” he father’s voice stops him at the door. Turning around, Gulf raises his eyebrows in question.

“The roofer will be coming tomorrow,” his father explains, “he’s not going to be able to fix the roof in one day so there’ll be a tarp hung up and tools left around the house. Try not to hurt yourself or break anything when you’re walking around.” Gulf nods in understanding and gives his father a thumbs up before turning towards the door.

“And don’t forget to take the umbrella with you!” The young man rolls his eyes and nods his head before grasping onto the umbrella and finally leaving the house.

Standing in Kaownah’s office in the early hours of Tuesday morning, Gulf accepts his payment with a sullen face. The clients he had tonight were pushier than he’s used to, and he had to use the emergency bell twice. Why is he doing this again? Nauseous and tired, Gulf leaves his boss’ office wordlessly before stepping out of the club and trudging down the monotonous road towards the bus stop. It’s still dark when he arrives home (which he doesn’t experience often), and Gulf automatically moves through his house before collapsing onto his bed. He doesn’t know how many hours later – but it’s not enough – when Gulf’s rudely awoke by the sound of timber crashing to the ground. Groaning, he slowly opens his eyes to a bleak, overcast Tuesday. Rolling out of bed, Gulf rubs his eyes as he shuffles to the kitchen where his mother is preparing lunch.

“Gulf, honey, did the noise wake you?”

“Yeah,” Gulf replies in a hoarse voice. Putting some bread in the toaster, he turns around to discover that the roof of his home is now missing.

“So that’s what all the noise was,” he mumbles.

“I tried to tell them to be quiet,” his mother says, “but you know how your father is.” Gulf cracks a small smile at the comment. He does know how his father is. He distinctively remembers being woken up at the crack of dawn during his teen years to help in the garden.

“I just hope they can, at least, put the tarp up before more rain comes,” his mother ponders aloud. Gulf thinks that she makes a good point, he’d hate for all money that he earnt to go down the drain (literally!).

It’s ironic, really, how in the span of a few hours Gulf’s _life_ goes down the drain. It begins at the strike of midnight, welcoming Wednesday, with Gulf is standing in Kaownah’s office.

“I don’t know why you’re so against this,” his boss says in frustration.

“I told you I’m never going to do it!” Gulf argues.

“After the stunt you pulled last week, you’re not in the position to be this much of a brat!”

“Even when you hired me, I told you that I would never do something like this!”

“Well, the situation has changed.”

“I don’t give a fuck!” Gulf is fuming. His chest rises and falls as he takes deep breaths.

“You do _not_ talk to me like that!” Kaownah yells, slamming his hand on the desk, “You’ll do what I asked and that is final.”

“I’m not having sex with clients!”

“If you don’t, you’re fired!” Kaownah has an evil gleam in his eye, like he knows that the Gulf will cave eventually.

“You don’t have to fire me,” the younger retorts, “because I QUIT!” Turning on his heel, Gulf storms out of Kaownah’s office and into the back room to collect his things. Hauling his work bag over his shoulder, Gulf walks out of _Gaydar_ and into the pouring rain, ignoring Mawin’s and Kaownah’s calls behind him. He’d forgotten the umbrella today, so Gulf has to trudge through the dampened ground while getting pelted with rain. Finding refuge under the shelter of the bus stop, Gulf drops his bag onto the seat and screams. He screams until his throat feels like it’s on fire. A new kind of wetness falls down his cheeks in the form of tears and his reality sets in. Gulf is unemployed. He’s gone from getting thousands of dollars a night…to nothing. Collapsing onto the bench, Gulf shoves his bag aside and drops his head in his hands. He lets the tears stream down his face. There’s no use trying to wipe them away, new tears will always come. And it’s not like he’s got anyone who would wipe them for him. Cold, wet and hopeless, Gulf leans against the back of the shelter and waits for the bus. The consistent drumming of rain against the tin roof of the shelter only aids in giving him a headache. _So, this is what rock bottom feels like…_

Gulf can’t even distract himself by looking out the window during the bus ride back home. The rain is so heavy that he can’t see anything outside the window. The bus is moving at a snail’s pace. And everything just feels too overwhelming. All Gulf wants is to get home and hide away in his room. Slogging through puddles, the bus dips and shakes in the harsh weather. Gulf can only rest his head against the window and try to ignore the voice in the back of his head telling him that he’s selfish and should go beg for his job back. The bus driver doesn’t even make it to the bus stop near his house, he suddenly stops the vehicle in the middle of the road and tells Gulf to get off. The young man is left walking an extra kilometre to get to his house. He can’t feel his hands, and he’s pretty sure that his lips are blue, by the time he makes it to his street. When he rounds the corner, however, all those superficial worries evaporate. The bright blue tarp that was installed to cover his family’s home is missing. Ignoring his exhausted, shivering body, Gulf races to the house. When he arrives, his worst fears come true. His family’s home is flooded. Two corners of the tarp are still hanging onto the walls of the house, but half of the tarp has caved in. Water is seeping out of ever nook and cranny of the old house. Running up the driveway, Gulf drops his bag and barges inside. He first notices his mother trying to bucket water out of the house. Wading through ankle-deep water, Gulf calls out to her.

“Mum!”

“Gulf!” The tarp had not been strong enough to hold the amount of rain they’re receiving, and a deluge has ravaged his family’s small house.

“Where’s dad?” Gulf asks.

“He’s gone to get help,” his mother replies, still bucketing water. A small part of Gulf knows that what she’s doing won’t make a difference. The damage has already been done. And the continuous rain is making her actions pointless. But he doesn’t have it in his heart to tell her to stop. Because a bigger part of him knows that this house is the first house that his parents purchased together. It’s the house that they started their new lives together. It’s the house that he grew up in. Moving past his mother, Gulf opens all the cupboards in the house and grasps onto all the family photos they have. He then bypasses his floating mattress and moves into his room. His school bag that was on the floor is destroyed, and his schoolbooks are floating in the water, ink running down the pages. Sighing, Gulf grabs any of his clothes that are salvageable and returns to his mother.

“We should go,” he tells her, picking up their saving’s lunchbox.

“No! We can fix this.”

“Mum,” Gulf says softly, “we can’t stay here anymore. It’s too dangerous.”

The woman sighs, “But where are we going to go?”

“I don’t know. But I know that we’ll be fine, as long as the three of us stay together.” It takes a lot of convincing, but Gulf is able to coerce his mother out of their home. Walking out of the house, Gulf takes hold of the umbrella that had been swept outside when he first opened the door and uses it to shield his mother from the rainfall. The two of them walk down the street to a neighbour’s house where Gulf’s father is waiting for them. He welcomes the two of them with open arms before ushering them safely inside the warm house.

Gulf doesn’t stay in the house for long. He can’t. He’s too anxious. He needs to get away. When his parents finally fall asleep, Gulf finds himself reaching for his workbag and stuffing one of the hoodies he was able to save into it before leaving the warmth of his neighbour’s house. In the hours that his family has been in the protection of their neighbour, the rain has eased to a light drizzle. Gulf pulls his phone out of his pocket to check the time, only to find that it has been drowned. Groaning, Gulf flings the devices into a tree and continues down the street. Unconsciously, he arrives at the bus stop. There are only two buses that stop near his house; one takes him to university, and the other takes him to downtown Bangkok. Taking a seat, Gulf bounces his leg nervously as he watches the bus headed for the university drive past without stopping. Getting on the second bus, Gulf feels his throat constrict as it edges closer and closer to downtown Bangkok. He vaguely remembers certain buildings that he’s passed before during his limited visits to this area of the city. Exiting the bus, Gulf lets his feet carry him. He knows where they’re taking him. But he doesn’t want to admit that he _wants_ to be here. It’s a hazy morning, and the sky is stuck in a limbo between night and day. Gulf slips through the bars of the apartment complex gate and, as if he’s committed the route to memory, makes his way inside the lobby before entering the elevator. When the doors of the metal box close, Gulf’s brain finally catches up with his feet. He has to command his hand to push the button. Stubbornly, it won’t work automatically like his feet did. Gulf has to tell himself where to go. He has to admit to himself where he wants to go. Biting on his lower lip, Gulf paces the small box, internally conflicted. _This was a bad idea. I shouldn’t be here. I can’t be here._ It’s not until he feels dizzy that Gulf makes his decision. Raising his shaky arm, Gulf presses the button. The elevator jerks to life and, finally, climbs the floors towards Gulf’s destination.

The elevator ride is too short in Gulf’s opinion. When the doors open, telling him to step out of the metal box, he thinks of riding it back down to the lobby and leaving. He doesn’t have to do this. He should be with his parents right now. Not exercising a selfish want that’s been itching at him for the past week and a half. It’s as if the elevator knows he’s stalling, because a bell suddenly rings, indicating that the doors are going to close soon. It’s now or never. When the heavy metal doors begin to close, Gulf slips through the decreasing gap and steps onto the expensive, carpeted hallway. His shoes squelch into the carpet and Gulf stares at the floor to see the puddle of rainwater pooling under him. Scrunching his eyebrows together and frowning, Gulf takes a step forward before looking behind him. The puddle is still there. The light grey carpet has darkened in the patch where he was standing – evidence. Evidence that Gulf was here. Someone who has spent the entire night walking through rain dared to enter this downtown Bangkok apartment complex. Balling his fists at his side, Gulf sets his face in determination before striding down the hallway. There’s no turning back now. Stopping at the familiar apartment door, Gulf raises a fist and is about to knock when he stops himself. What the hell is he supposed to say when the person inside this apartment opens the door!? Why is Gulf even here!?

“Ah, fuck it,” the young man murmurs before tapping his fist against the wooden door. It’s silent. _Of course it’s fucking silent, it’s barely sunrise dumbass._ Gulf groans and rests his forehead against the door.

“Please open the door,” he whispers before knocking a second time. He freezes when he hears shuffling behind the closed door. Widening his eyes, Gulf stands up straight just as the door is swung open. The owner of the apartment furrows his brows in confusion before rubbing his eyes. It’s as if he can’t believe the younger is standing outside his apartment.

“Gulf?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Damn! Okay...how we feeling?? 
> 
> I'm sorry for breezing through the different days, I hope you didn't think that it was too quick. But I really wanted to get to the flood in this chapter.  
> Also, I know that a lot of you have wanted Gulf to quit his job for a very long time and I always planned on having him quit, but I wanted him to do it on his own accord, not because Mew told him to...Like, during the week, Gulf had so much shit happening and Kaownah asking for the one thing Gulf vowed not to do was the final straw
> 
> You all probably know who's apartment he's at, right?? 
> 
> Thank you all for making it this far. This is honestly the climax of the story, so the following chapters will be less angst, more fluff and *cough* smut *cough*.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER* I did a lot of research to try and find the name of Gulf's district. If there is any information that is wrong or too farfetched, I have dramatised it for the sake of the story.   
> Min Buri is a real district in Bangkok, but I am not familiar with how much it floods or how long it takes to get to downtown Bangkok from there.

If someone was to ask Mew what he would be doing at 4am on Wednesday morning, staring at a drenched, shivering Gulf at his front door would not cross his mind once.

“Gulf?” he asks, voice thick with sleep.

“H-hi,” the younger mumbles awkwardly.

“What are you doing here?” The younger shrugs in response before wrapping his arms around himself in a useless attempt of providing warmth. Gulf’s chattering teeth snap Mew out of his sleepy daze and he pulls the younger inside his apartment.

“You’re all wet,” he states. The younger allows him to tug him inside his apartment but doesn’t show any intentions to move without instruction. When Mew returns to his entryway after retrieving a towel and some dry clothes, Gulf is still standing in the same spot.

“You can come further inside,” he tells the younger softly, “stand here and I’ll turn the heater on.” Gulf follows Mew’s instructions and walks to where the older man is standing next to his wall heater. Mew had originally thought it was stupid that someone installed a heater in his apartment, considering they live in Bangkok, but, in this moment, he’s thanking whoever built his apartment. Turning the appliance on for the first time since he moved in, Mew watches as Gulf unwraps his arms from his body and stretches his hands out towards the warmth. Placing the clothes on his kitchen counter, Mew takes the towel and drapes it over Gulf’s drenched hair. Without thinking, the older begins to massage the younger’s head, drying his hair. Gulf instantly tenses at the action and Mew freezes.

“S-sorry,” he says quickly.

“No,” Gulf whispers, “Keep doing it.”

He does. Mew dries Gulf’s hair and continues to gently press his fingers into the younger’s head for a long time after.

“You should change out of these wet clothes,” Mew murmurs after some time has passed.

“I have a hoodie in my bag,” the younger replies. Mew glances towards his front door and notices the soaked bag leaning against the wall.

“I’ll put it in the dryer,” he says softly, “but for now, you can go take a shower and change into some of my old clothes.” Gulf turns to face Mew and the older gestures to the neatly folded shirt and boxers waiting on top of the kitchen counter.

“Okay, thank you,” the younger whispers, stepping past Mew to grab onto the clothes.

“The bathroom is across from my bedroom; do you remember where that is?” The blush that paints Gulf’s cheeks distracts Mew and he feels his own skin beginning to warm thinking about the memories they shared together in his bedroom. With a tiny nod, Gulf turns and walks towards the bathroom. When he hears the running of water, Mew moves to pick up Gulf’s bag. Pulling out the hoodie, it drips against the wooden floors as he walks towards the laundry room. Ringing out any excess water, Mew chucks the piece of clothing into the dryer and turns it on before hanging Gulf’s ruined bag over the sink. When Mew re-enters the kitchen, Gulf is leaning against the counter, waiting for him adorned in the clothes that the older had given him. The boxers that Mew lent the younger display Gulf’s long, tanned legs in an exhibit-like fashion, and the old t-shirt that he’s wearing has slipped off one of Gulf’s shoulders because his frame is narrower than Mew’s. The professor needs to take a deep breath before speaking.

“How do you feel?”

“Better,” the younger replies in a small voice.

Mew’s kitchen basks in the warm glow of the early morning sun as the two men awkwardly stand apart from eachother. With Gulf standing in his kitchen, swallowed by his own clothes, Mew is itching to reach out and wrap his arms around the younger. He wants to talk to Gulf, ask him why he’s here, tell him that he can fix all his problems. Mew wants to. But he can’t. Not with the boundaries of their relationship still being blurred.

It’s silent in the kitchen. It’s not awkward, just uncomfortable. Like neither man know how to move forward. Both of them are brimming with emotions, and too many unspoken words are hanging on the tips of their tongues. Tension builds to a molasses-like thickness and Mew finds it increasingly hard to breathe. Taking a heavy step forward, he moves to the fridge and retrieves a bottle of water. Filling two glasses half-full, the sound of him placing one of them infront of Gulf echoes throughout the still apartment. The younger takes a hold of it and guzzles the cool liquid down his throat. When he places the, now empty, glass back onto the counter, Gulf wipes stray water droplets from the corners of his mouth while staring at Mew.

“My house flooded.”

It’s a simple sentence. Gulf barely spoke above a whisper but, to Mew’s ears, it’s like the younger is shouting.

“What?” he asks.

“And I quit my job.”

Mew’s eyes go wide, “What!?” It’s way too early for the older to be receiving this information. Gulf is no help, deciding to now go silent. With a shaky hand, Mew raises his glass to his lips and downs the entirety of its contents. Placing it back down onto the counter with more force than necessary, Mew stares at the younger with concern.

“Your house flooded?”

Gulf shrugs, “Yeah,” he mumbles, shifting his focus from Mew to the floor, “but it’s okay, I guess…I don’t have much stuff…” Mew furrows his brows and cocks his head to the side, _what does he mean by that?_

“Gulf, where do you live?”

“Min Buri.” The younger’s voice is shaky and muffled as he speaks, but Mew catches the name of the district. _Min Buri,_ one of the districts most susceptible to floods. And over an hour away from where Mew lives.

“Where are your parents?” Mew asks in a soft voice.

“With our neighbours.”

“Why aren’t you with them?”

“I couldn’t stay there. I needed to get away,” Gulf then raises his head to look at Mew in the eyes, “I needed to see you.”

Mew feels as if all of his breath has been knocked out of him. He needs to grip onto the side of his kitchen counter to anchor himself.

“I’ve hated this past week,” Gulf admits, “I’ve hated not being near you.”

“Gulf…”

“I know that you don’t like my job, but you didn’t have to be so mean-”

“Gulf…!” Mew tries to interrupt again, but the younger continues rambling.

“-but I’ve quit my job. I didn’t quit _for you_ but I still quit. And the semester is over in like two days so the teacher/student thing shouldn’t be an issue anymore! And now I’m homeless so there’s _that_ ,” Gulf starts pacing, slowly becoming hysterical as he continues, “So I could actually see why you wouldn’t want to be with me now. But I don’t know who else to go to Mew, I don’t want to go to anyone else, I-” Mew finally shuts the younger up by pressing their lips together. The younger instantly reaches up and grabs onto Mew’s firm biceps. He holds onto the older like he’s a lifebuoy, the only thing keeping him afloat in the ocean of his broken life. The kiss is short. And Mew is pulling away too soon for either of their likings.

“Breathe,” the older whispers against Gulf’s lips. Removing his hands from Gulf’s face, Mew trails his fingers up the younger’s arms and pries Gulf’s hands off his flesh. He can already feel the bruises forming, but the older doesn’t care. Instead, Mew takes a hold of Gulf’s hands and leads him to the couch. Sitting down, the professor pulls Gulf to sit next to him before turning his head to look at the young man next to him.

“Tell me what happened tonight.”

With the younger’s hand captured by his own, Mew listens as Gulf relays the events that transpired in the hours leading up to him arriving at the apartment. The older stays silent as Gulf speaks. Watching with concern, Mew makes sure to trace shapes into the younger’s skin when his voice trembles, and when some stray tears escape from Gulf’s big beautiful brown eyes, Mew doesn’t second guess reaching out and wiping them away with his thumb. The older finds a sense of pride blooming in his chest when Gulf tells him that he quit because his boss was pressuring him to have sex with clients. He knows that the younger had told him before that he would never have sex with clients, but hearing how Gulf stood his ground and would rather be unemployed than sacrifice his morals makes Mew proud (and further solidifies his feelings that Gulf is the one for him). But, if Mew thought that Gulf’s night had started out bad, the rest of it was awful. The younger instantly tensed, and stumbled over his words, as he recounted what it was like to see your childhood home literally bursting at the seams with water. Tears now gush from Gulf’s eyes, and Mew knows that wiping them away will be futile, so, instead, he pulls the younger’s body close to him. Tucking Gulf’s head under his chin, Mew does want he’s wanted to do since the younger appeared at his front door; he wraps his arms around him. Gulf’s body convulses in Mew’s arms as he sobs, and the older’s heart aches for the other man. Running his hand gently up and down the younger’s spine, Mew stays silent, waiting for him to be ready.

It takes a while. And Mew is cramping slightly when Gulf eventually wiggles out of his arms, but remains closer than before, and stares up at him. The younger’s eyes are red and puffy, and he has dried tears staining his cheeks, but Mew still thinks he looks heavenly. Snaking one of his arms around Gulf’s waist, he melds their bodies together and places a soft kiss on the younger’s temple.

“Do you want to continue?”

“There’s not much more to say,” Gulf admits with a hoarse voice, “After grabbing what I could, mum and I left. My dad was waiting for us at our neighbour’s place. It took forever for my parents to get to sleep.”

“Why didn’t you go to sleep? You must’ve been tired.”

Gulf shrugs in Mew’s arms, “I don’t know. It’s like my brain wouldn’t shut off. There weren’t just issues at _Gaydar_ tonight, this whole week has been a clusterfuck. But after quitting, and then finding the house…I don’t know…it’s just-I guess I didn’t want to close my eyes then have to wake up and see it all again.”

“So you left? Won’t your parents be worried when they wake up?”

“Probably. But I was thinking that I would be back in time for them to wake up…” Mew’s grip on Gulf’s hip tightens.

“Are you planning on leaving?” he asks in a strained voice. Looking into his eyes, the younger slowly raises a hand to softly caress Mew’s cheek before leaning forward and placing an innocent kiss on the older’s lips.

“No.”

Feeling his entire body relax, Mew sinks into the cushions of his couch as a small smile appears on his lips. Gulf’s hand is still resting against his cheek, and the older leans into the touch. Mew’s content. For the past week it feels as if he’s been waiting for some metaphorical shoe to drop, for someone to come out and tell him that he’s stupid for thinking that Gulf would ever come back to him. But right now, right here, with the weight of the younger’s body pressed against his own, and the warmth of Gulf’s hand against his cheek, Mew can see a light at the end of the tunnel.

“But…” Gulf suddenly says in a wary voice. Mew’s euphoric thoughts are instantly shattered, and he stares at the younger with widened, pleading eyes. _Don’t_ , he pleads in his head, _don’t ruin this._

“…if I stay,” Gulf continues, “what does that mean for us?” Every muscle in Mew’s body tenses again. The conversation has been inevitable. Hell, Mew’s been preparing himself for the conversation since the first time he laid eyes on the younger at the beginning of the semester. But he’s suddenly at a loss for words.

“What do you want it to mean?” he asks, deciding to let Gulf take the lead.

The younger takes a deep breath, “I want it to mean that I can be with you. I also want it to mean that you won’t be with anyone else.” There’s a mature, determined look in the younger’s eyes that, to anyone who didn’t know their ages, he appears like the older one in the relationship. Mew releases some tension from his muscles and stares back at the younger with a vulnerability that’s always been hidden when they’re together.

“I want it to mean that you will trust me,” Mew admits, “No more secrets, Gulf. I know I don’t have the best track record, but I _need_ you tell me about your life. I can’t start a proper relationship with you if you’re going to hide things from me in the future.” A flash of guilt passes across the younger’s face and it feels like a punch in the gut for Mew, knowing that he’s making the younger uncomfortable, but they need to be mature right now. Everything that Mew has wanted to say for the past few months needs to be said before they can move forward. Gulf avoids eye contact and fiddles with his fingers as he ponders over what Mew just said. Watching him, the older feels his gleam of hope slowly dwindling the longer Gulf ponders.

“Okay.” Mew turns to Gulf surprised.

“Okay,” Gulf repeats, “No more secrets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!! They're together again!! (well, almost).   
> How did you guys the chapter? I know that everyone has been waiting for them to have a proper conversation about their relationship, I just hope that I could deliver it to meet your expectations.   
> As always, please let me know your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> I would also like to let everyone know that the next chapter (Gulf's POV) will be the last 'official' chapter of this story *cue the tears*. As Mew and Gulf are about to embark on an official relationship, I'm planning to write a 3-part epilogue exploring different time stamps of their relationship rather than drawing it out in more chapters. This has been a wild rollercoaster, and I thank everyone who has stayed with me until now, and I believe this would be the best way to conclude Extracurricular Activities. 
> 
> In saying that, I would like the epilogue to be a different story (and put both parts into a series on AO3). But I'm stuck on what a good title would be for the epilogue. So, please drop some ideas in the comments! I want to keep with the 'school/university/curriculum' theme, but so far all I've been able to think of is 'Ticking Every Criteria'. I don't know...it feels a little clinical to me. But please drop your ideas in the comments! I'm excited to see what you guys think of, and whichever one I like the most, I will credit the user when I write the epilogue :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Smut ahead (like, alot)...read at your own risk!!

Taking a deep breath, Gulf leans forward and tentatively presses his lips against Mew’s. Instantly, the older wraps his arms around Gulf’s waist and pulls him flush against his firm body. Wrapping his arms around Mew’s neck, Gulf swings one of his legs over the older’s lap and straddles him. Mew gasps as he rubs their crotches together and Gulf takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the older’s mouth. Smirking as he feels Mew’s growing erection against his own, Gulf threads his fingers into the other man’s hair and tugs gently. The younger feels the older slip his fingers underneath his shirt before pulling away. Opening his heavy eyelids, Gulf stares at Mew in a haze. His breath hitches when he finds the older staring back at him with soft, caring eyes. Mew uses his thumbs to rub circles into the skin of Gulf’s waist and the coolness of the man’s thumb ring contrasting his heated skin sends shivers throughout the younger. Catching their breaths, the two men sit in silence as Mew continues his actions against Gulf’s skin while the younger massages his head.

“Wow,” Mew breathes.

Gulf chuckles softly, “Yeah, wow.” Dragging his hands down Mew’s neck, Gulf places his hands on the older man’s firm chest, feeling how it rises and falls. Mew’s hands trail to his back and his blunt nails rake down Gulf’s skin.

“I missed this,” Mew whispers, leaning his forehead against Gulf’s, “I missed you.”

Closing his eyes, Gulf breathes the other man in, allowing himself to be consumed with nothing other than Mew Suppasit.

“I missed you too.”

Without warning, Mew suddenly stands up off the couch, bringing Gulf with him. The younger yelps in surprise and instinctively wraps his legs around the older’s waist as he is carried away from the loungeroom.

“Where are we going?” Gulf teases softly.

“Bedroom,” Mew responds simply. Gulf laughs and fists the material of the other man’s shirt before bringing their lips together once again. Mew eagerly responds to the kiss, running his tongue against Gulf’s lower lip before slipping it between the younger’s swollen, plump lips. As their tongues battle against eachother, Gulf lets out a pleading moan. Mew turns a corner and Gulf is suddenly dropped onto the older’s plush mattress. Still gripping onto his shirt, the younger guides the older down to him without breaking the kiss. He feels as Mew laughs against his lips, trying to steady himself on top of Gulf. Feeling the older’s weight on top of him, Gulf feels safe. He relaxes as Mew’s broad shoulders swallow his body. When air becomes a necessity, they break away from the kiss, but Gulf has less than a second to breathe because Mew’s lips are instantly attached to the younger’s neck. The older sucks and nibbles at the skin below his ear and Gulf’s eyes roll back as he lets out a loud moan. Releasing Mew’s shirt from his grip, Gulf takes one hand and places his on the back of the older’s man’s head, guiding him down the length of his neck. Mew obediently moves his head, leaving a trail of hickeys and love bites against the younger’s reddened skin. Gulf guide’s Mew head down to his chest and the older kisses him through the fabric of his shirt. His breathing becomes shallow as Mew travels closer and closer to his hardened cock. Stopping just above the waistband of the boxers Gulf is wearing, Mew peers up at the older through his lashes. Gulf is already looking down at him, pupils blown, lips wet and swollen, and face flushed. Smirking, Mew fiddles with the bottom of the oversized shirt that the younger is wearing before dragging the fabric off Gulf’s body, revealing his gorgeous tanned torso.

Gulf gasps as Mew’s chocolate brown eyes darken at the sight of his exposed skin. Mew growls – _growls_ – as he drops his head to Gulf’s chest and takes one of his taut nipples between his teeth. A high-pitched moan falls from Gulf’s lips and he throws his head back as pleasure ripples through his body. One of Mew’s large hands fiddles with his other nipple, tugging at it with his fingers and Gulf feels his ignored dick making a mess in the boxers that he is wearing. The older suddenly switches his ministrations and sucks on Gulf’s nipple that is between his fingers, leaving the other one wet and cold in the open air. A cool wind passes through Mew’s bedroom and Gulf’s entire body shivers as his hard, sensitive nipple cuts through the wind like a knife. Gasping at the feeling, Gulf brings his own hand up to rub against the poor nipple. Moaning at the stimulation, Gulf rocks his hips up, trying to catch any kind of friction. The groan that Mew lets out when their erections rub against eachother vibrates against his chest and Gulf captures his bottom lip between his teeth. Repeating the action, Gulf happily chases his own pleasure by rubbing his hardened cock against Mew’s while the older abuses his chest. The professor has a different idea. Mew’s veiny hands are immediately clutching Gulf’s hips, pinning him to the bed. Gulf whines when the older then removes his lips from his nipple. A string of saliva hangs from Mew’s bottom lip as he stares down at Gulf in a haze of lust. The younger’s breath hitches as he stares up at the man above him.

Rising from where he’s laying on the bed, Gulf moves to sit on his knees in front of Mew. Kissing the older, Gulf tugs the other man’s shirt over his head to reveal his muscular torso. Moaning at the sight of Mew’s large pecs and carved abdominal muscles, the younger reaches forward and drags the palm of his hand down Mew’s front. He revels in the way Mew’s muscles contract underneath his touch. Smirking as the older man lets out a shuddering breath, Gulf leans forward and runs his tongue from the top of Mew’s happy trail all the way up to the man’s Adam’s apple. Nipping at the skin on the older man’s neck, Gulf grips onto Mew’s hips as he sucks hickeys onto the milky skin of his chest. Mew’s chest rises and falls as he takes deep breaths underneath Gulf’s lips. Sinking his teeth into the man’s meaty pec, Gulf smirks when a surprised yelp escapes from Mew’s lips. _Mine,_ Gulf thinks possessively. He’s not going to mess this up. This gorgeous, caring, _prefect_ man in front of him is his. Gulf is not going to let Mew go ever again. If he could, Gulf would cover every inch of Mew’s skin with hickeys, to let the entire world know that every inch of this man in his…But his leaking dick that is soiling the boxers he is wearing is more important right now. Continuing to trail his mouth down Mew’s torso, Gulf swirls his tongue through the older man’s happy trail before taking the waistband of his boxers between his teeth. Tugging at the fabric, Gulf smirks as he lets the waistband go and the sound of it slapping against Mew’s skin echoes throughout the bedroom. Wanting to see the older man in all of his naked glory, Gulf hastily tugs at the boxers, but his actions are thwarted when a veiny hand wraps around his wrist.

“Patience,” Mew says softly. The early morning light outlines his structured jawline, giving him the allure of a Greek God, and Gulf whines.

“Please.”

Mew chuckles before repeating, “Patience. We’ve got all morning.”

Huffing, Gulf rolls his eyes before bringing his hand up to cup Mew’s cheek and connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. It’s all teeth and tongues, and Mew’s hands grip onto his hips, pulling him closer. As their naked chests collide, their stiff, sensitive nipples rub against eachother. Gulf pulls away from the kiss and lets out a hiss. Biting down on his bottom lip, the younger drags his chest against Mew’s and moans when the older’s sharp nipples play with his own. Snaking his arms around the older’s back, Gulf sinks his nails into the flesh of Mew’s shoulder blades as the older bites down into his shoulder. The two men are moulded together – it’s hard to know where they individually begin and end. Their long limbs and fit torsos blend into one person, one union. Mew’s hands suddenly traveling down the front of Gulf snaps the younger man out of his pleasurable haze and makes every hair on his body stand up. Relinquishing the warmth of the man pressed up against him, Gulf pulls away slightly to watch the older’s large, veiny hand drag down his exposed torso. When Mew gets to the waistband of Gulf’s boxers, he hooks a finger into the waistband and peers inside. Smirking, he looks up at the younger’s flushed face.

“That’s quite a problem you’ve got there,” he teases.

Gulf narrows his eyes and copies Mew’s actions, peering inside the older’s boxers, “You’re one to talk,” he grumbles. Mew laughs softly at Gulf’s response before slipping his entire hand inside the younger’s boxers and grasping onto his dick. Moving his hand up and down the length of the younger’s dick, Mew elicits a shaky breath from Gulf. A soft, strained moan follows when the metal of Mew’s thumb ring drags against one of the veins running up the side of the younger’s dick. Clumsily, Gulf shoves his own hand inside Mew’s boxers and wraps it around the older’s dick. The younger smirks as Mew’s actions on his dick falters when he runs his thumb across the slit of the older’s dick, slicking it in pre-cum. Slowly, Gulf strokes Mew’s dick, watching with pride as the professor’s breath becomes ragged. As Mew’s actions on Gulf’s dick become faster, more determined, the younger stubbornly matches the actions on the older’s dick. Loud, drawn out moans fill Mew’s warm, sun kissed bedroom as the two men continue to pleasure eachother.

It all happens so fast that, in his pleasured haze, Gulf barely has time to register what happens. One second, he’s got his hand down Mew’s boxers, and the next he’d being pushed back down onto the bed while his own boxers are being ripped from his legs. Gulf’s mouth hangs open in shock as he stares up at Mew. The older grins down at him and raises an eyebrow in question. Naked and exposed, Gulf glares at Mew before reaching forward and dragging the older’s boxers down his legs. Mew laughs at his actions but doesn’t stop him. As the fabric is finally removed, Gulf chucks it aimlessly into the corner.

“Happy now?” Mew’s velvety voice purrs into his ear, “Now we’re both naked.”

“Mmhm,” Gulf grunts, “So what are you gonna do about it?” Mew doesn’t reply. Instead he straddles the younger and grinds his hardened cock against Gulf’s. The younger moans so loud it’s almost a scream. The older repeats his actions and Gulf shamelessly whines in pleasure. Mew’s lips are, once again, on his own and Gulf frames the older man’s face with his hands, trapping him. He whimpers as Mew’s tongue slips through his lips and massages his own tongue while he continues to grind their cocks together. When Mew finally breaks away from the kiss, Gulf watches in awe as the older stops the movements of his hips before lifting one of Gulf’s legs up to his head and running his tongue between the cavern of the younger’s asscheeks. Gulf feels pleasure run through his veins like a drug. High off the feeling of Mew, the younger gasps as the older swirls his tongue around the entrance of his asshole. Jumping slightly when Mew’s tongue slips inside his hole, Gulf closes his eyes and lets out a loud moan. Consumed with pleasure, the younger doesn’t notice Mew searching through the drawer of his bedside table and grabbing hold of a half-empty bottle of lube. Gulf doesn’t even hear the click of the cap being flipped open. It isn’t until two of Mew’s finger’s, cool and wet with lube, push past the entrance of his asshole does the younger realise what’s about to happen.

Mew’s fingers move in and out of Gulf’s asshole with expertise and ease. He curls his fingers and drags his blunt fingernails against the younger’s walls, causing Gulf’s eyes to roll back in pleasure. With one of his legs still in the air, the younger feels his hamstring stretching uncomfortably, but the feeling of Mew’s fingers inside of him is worth it. The older spreads his fingers and stretches Gulf’s asshole wide, preparing him for what they have both been craving for too long. When a third fingers enters his burning hole, Gulf screams. He doesn’t want to imagine what would happen if the older man’s neighbours would hear him right now. In his pleasurable bliss, there is no one outside of this room. There is no shitty boss, no flood waters destroying his house, and no reality that he is broke. Right here, right now is just Mew and Gulf.

“Ready?” Mew asks into his ear with a husky voice.

Not trusting his own voice, Gulf can only nod before whining, “Uh-huh.” The older immediately removes his fingers and Gulf feels momentarily empty, but he soon feels the tip of Mew’s massive cock rubbing against his sensitive asshole and the younger feels like he could cum from that action alone. The feeling of Mew’s soft hands gripping onto his hips is the only warning Gulf gets before the older is pushing his dick into the younger’s stretched asshole. Slowly, inch by inch, Mew fills him. And Gulf has never felt more pleasure in his life than in this moment. Balls deep inside of Gulf, the older covers him with his body. Gulf’s leg is resting on Mew’s shoulder and as the older bend down to place a kiss on his lips, Gulf whimpers as the tip of Mew’s cock teasingly rubs against his prostate. Holding onto Mew’s large biceps, Gulf keeps the older against his lips. Their passionate kiss is cut short – too short in Gulf’s opinion – when Mew pulls away and presses their foreheads together.

“I’m gonna move,” he whispers.

Gulf nods, “Please.”

When Mew drags his cock all the way out of Gulf’s asshole before slamming back into him, the younger swears he sees stars. Slowly, the older starts bucking his hips, filling Gulf with his dick every time. Trapped on his back, Gulf can only throw his head back and squeeze into the flesh of Mew’s biceps as the older tears him apart. The sound of skin slapping against skin mixes with Gulf’s loud, drawn out moans to create a melodious tune of pleasure. Background noise for the two men’s first time fucking as a couple. First time making love. Mew’s actions suddenly speed up and everytime the older slams his dick inside the younger he hits Gulf’s prostate. Waves of pleasure crash over Gulf, flooding him with nothing else but Mew Suppasit. Gulf’s breathing becomes shallow as he feels the familiar pressure at the base of dick building. Reaching between them, the younger grasps onto his throbbing dick. But before he can stroke himself, Mew’s large, veiny hand stops him.

“Don’t,” the older orders, “Tonight, you’re cumming from my dick.” His eyes are black as he stares down at Gulf, and the younger feels a new, different, kind of pleasure course through his veins. Swallowing audibly, Gulf reaches up and wraps his arms around the older’s neck, bringing him down to his level.

“Then fuck me,” he whispers against Mew’s lips.

The older does. As soon as the words leave Gulf’s mouth, Mew pulls his dick all the way out before slamming back into the younger’s sensitive hole. Gulf digs the heel of his foot, resting on Mew’s shoulder, into the older’s shoulder blade and his toes curl as Mew’s dick repeatedly rubs up against his prostate. It could have been seconds. It could have been minutes. Gulf doesn’t know. All he knows is that he’s never cummed harder than he did today. His leg aches from where it’s still settled on Mew’s shoulder, and his face is flushed. Glancing down at his naked torso, Gulf gasps at the endless strings of the white, murky substance splattered against his skin. Mew gently pulls out of his asshole and lowers his aching leg. Still high off his orgasm, Gulf watches with lazy eyes as the older removes the condom and disposes of it before stalking back to the bed. Thinking that Mew would climb into bed with him, Gulf is shocked when he is flipped onto his stomach and the tip Mew’s cock teases his sensitive asshole. He gasps before letting out a quiet moan when Mew massages his asscheeks, spreading them to reveal his reddened hole.

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet,” the older tells him, nipping at one of his plump asscheeks. Gulf opens his mouth to say something, but a moan is the only sound that comes out. Even though he just experienced the most intense orgasm of his life, the younger feels his dick begin to harden once again.

Scorching hot water runs over Gulf’s sore muscles. It’s closer to lunch time than breakfast, and Mew has finally let him leave the bedroom. Lathering his body in soap, Gulf glances down his body and outlines each and every hickey, scratch, handprint that covers his skin. He smiles softly to himself. Previously, he would hope that these marks would wash away as quickly as possible, but now he wants the evidence of him and Mew’s time together to be displayed on his body like a tattoo – forever. Amidst the sound of water droplets pelting his skin and the tiles of the shower, Gulf hears the bathroom door creak open before the shower door is opened, allowing a cool breeze to invade his warm steam. His want to lecture the intruder is quickly dissipated when he feels a sturdy chest press up against his back.

“What are you thinking about?” Mew asks, massaging his shoulders.

Gulf closes his eyes and sighs, “Everything.”

Mew chuckles, “I can tell…” He then reaches around the younger’s body and retrieves the bottle of body wash. Squirting some into his hands, Mew rubs the liquid into Gulf’s back, paying particular attention to some of the knots near the younger’s shoulders.

“When you’re with me,” the older murmurs against the younger’s skin, “don’t think of anything else.”

Gulf chuckles, “Yeah, okay.”

“I’m serious. When you’re with me,” Mew brings his mouth next to Gulf’s ear before whispering, “don’t think of anything else.” The older follows his words with a chaste kiss to Gulf’s ear before returning to his actions on the younger’s back. Gulf melts into the touch and leans against Mew’s chest with a sigh. The older wraps his arms around the younger’s waist and places a peck on his temple.

“What am I going to do?” Gulf whispers.

“About what?”

“Everything.”

“It’ll work out.”

Gulf scoffs, “How can you be so sure?”

“Because I’ll be standing next you the entire time.” Gulf turns around in the older’s arms and stares at him with a vulnerability that the older has never seen before.

“Promise?” the younger asks in a small voice.

Mew leans in and kisses him softly, “I promise,” he whispers. Gulf can see in Mew’s eyes that the older means it. Snaking his arms around Mew’s waist, Gulf rest his head on the older’s shoulder and presses his lips against Mew’s skin. _Everything will be alright,_ he thinks, _because Mew will be here, with me._

Gulf doesn’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow. He doesn’t even know what’s going to happen when he finally leaves the safety of the older’s apartment. But he does know that he’s not scared. And he doesn’t have to pretend to be brave anymore. Gulf now has Mew. He has an amazing man who is willing to slug through the mud with him in order to get to the other side. And once they’re on the other side, they’ll overcome whatever comes their way. Together.

** THE END **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!! Oh my fucking god! We made it!
> 
> First of all, I think I just put all the smut I've deprived you guys of these past chapters into this final chapter haha. If you need to go to church then bathe in holy water, please join me.  
> And ever since last Friday a certain shower scene has been running through my mind a little too much, so I just had to include it (with some small changes of course)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who stuck by me and this story and made it all the way to the end. I am so very grateful to each and every one of you for your support, kudos, and comments. 
> 
> Like I said last week, this is the final chapter of Extracurricular Activities, but I will be writing a three part epilogue. I will take a week off from uploading it though, as I would like to have all three parts written before uploading. So please expect the epilogue on the 25th November. 
> 
> Thank you all once again for supporting this story and I hope I can meet you all again on future projects :)


End file.
